Destinados
by Lucy Myh
Summary: Quase 76 anos depois daquela tempestuosa tarde em que Bella Swan deixara de existir, um reencontro. Uma história de amor pode se repetir? Uma alma procura a gêmea pela eternidade? É tudo obra do acaso ou o destino opera nossas vidas?
1. SINOPSE e PRÓLOGO

**DESTINADOS**

**O voo do cisne - Porque o cisne tem que voar**

**SINOPSE **(COMPLETA)

"Eu só queria me divertir... e pulei. Mas o mar e o destino não me deixaram retornar à superfície. Depois de tanto sofrimento, finalmente pude encontrar a paz ao ouvir a voz que tanto me deixava plena."

Quase 76 anos depois daquela tempestuosa tarde em que Bella Swan deixara de existir, um reencontro.

Uma história de amor pode se repetir? Uma alma procura a gêmea pela eternidade? É tudo obra do acaso ou o destino opera nossas vidas?

Edward Cullen e Luna Fly descobrem que nem a morte separa o verdadeiro amor.

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)

**

* * *

****PRÓLOGO**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa mais idiota e irresponsável da minha vida. Isso me deixou incrivelmente feliz. A altura do penhasco, a distância com a água, a temperatura fria que me esperava lá embaixo, tudo isso parecia um preço bem razoável a se pagar para o que eu queria. Ouvir aquela voz era tudo o que eu queria. Estava decidida a ouvir aquela voz custe o que custasse, pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse. Com essa determinação, caminhei de encontro à queda livre que me esperava.

Não tardou para mim atingir meu objetivo, uma voz aveludada e musical logo me chamara. Eu a ouvia com deleite, saboreando cada palavra como notas musicais enquanto caminhava em direção ao meu destino. Com o tom desesperado, ela me pedia para não pular, mas eu queria ouvi-la tanto e sabia que, se não saltasse, não a ouviria.

Então, pulei. Ignorando todos os pedidos, todos os apelos, eu pulei. Como se mergulhasse numa piscina, me joguei do penhasco. A queda em si não foi aterrorizante, não havia medo no grito que saiu da minha garganta, só havia excitação. A euforia da adrenalina no meu corpo toma meus sentidos. _Onde estava o desafio então?_

_Foi aí que a corrente me pegou._

Preocupada demais com a altura, envolta numa nuvem de ansiedade para ouvir aquela voz, não me preocupei com a água negra que me esperava lá embaixo. Nem com a tempestade que se aproximava.

Presa pela correnteza, sem saber em qual direção estava a superfície, lutava contra a maré que me jogava de um lado para o outro, me desorientando. Lutava para prender a respiração enquanto o mar me afogava. Eu estava morrendo. Mas Edward estava lá. Bom, não ele em si, mas minha ilusão de Edward estava comigo. Ainda mais lindo do que me lembrava, com os olhos de um dourado líquido e os cabelos bronze cuidadosamente desarrumados, aquela ilusão me implorava para continuar a nadar, continuar a lutar, por ele, por nós.

Eu lutei, eu tentei. Mas a maré estava tão alta, a correnteza estava tão forte, me puxando para baixo. O ar me faltava e a ilusão do meu Edward não me deixava desistir, mas estava tão difícil resistir...

Num instante toda a minha vida passou pelos meus olhos, se demorando nos últimos meses. É incrível como, próximo à morte, toda uma vida, 17 anos de vida, podem ser resumidos em tão poucos segundos, passados tão rápidos como numa velocidade vampírica. Pude perceber a dor que causaria a Renée, a Charlie e a Jacob. Eles seriam os que mais sofreriam. Eles não mereciam que eu os abandonasse do modo como irei deixá-los. Mas é tarde demais para mim. O meu consolo é que Renée tem a Phill e Jacob vai ajudar Charlie tal como me ajudou nesses últimos meses. E para mim, restava uma morte, embora dolorosa, feliz, diante da minha doce ilusão, do _meu_ Edward.

Eu só queria me divertir... e pulei. Mas o mar e o destino não me deixaram retornar à superfície. Depois de tanto sofrimento, finalmente pude encontrar a paz ao ouvir a voz que tanto me deixava plena.

* * *

**N/a:** Aí está o prólogo com a morte da Bella. Nele eu tentei mostrar o que Bella estava sentindo quando pulou do penhasco e no que ela estava pensando antes de morrer. Eu me baseei em algumas partes do livro e pode ter certeza que em outros capítulos eu também vou me basear. E aí? O que acharam?


	2. A LUZ NO FIM DO TÚNEL

**CAPÍTULO 1 – A LUZ NO FIM DO TÚNEL**

_**Edward POV**_

Encontrava-me no aeroporto, esperando o vôo que me levaria de volta ao Alasca.

Estava apreensivo. O que levaria Alice a me ligar desesperadamente, consecutivamente, até que eu atendesse? Foram mais de 50 ligações em menos de 12 horas até que me dispus a atender. Afinal, até para a insistência daquela baixinha, 50 ligações em menos de 12 horas é algo com que eu deveria me preocupar. O mais estranho foi ela exigir o meu retorno, alegando urgência, mas sem tratar do assunto pelo telefone.

O que diabos está acontecendo? Por que ela não me fala logo? Será que... é algo com Bella? Achei melhor dissipar esse pensamento. Bella estava bem, tinha que estar! Não tinha mais nenhum vampiro para atacá-la em Forks. Todos os Cullens estavam com os Denali agora. De fato, ainda havia Victoria. Segui-la até o Brasil parece não ter resultado em nada, ela desaparecera, fugira. A caçada já estava perdida. Esse foi um dos motivos que me permitiram retornar à minha família.

Família. Essa palavra soa estranha, agora que não tenho Bella mais comigo. Na verdade, tudo parece estranho, agora sem Bella. Sem ela, meu mundo não tinha o mesmo brilho, as mesmas cores. Só de pensar que não posso mais protegê-la de perto, salvá-la, sinto como se meu coração morto fosse espremido. E minha apreensão só aumenta a cada instante. Me senti tentado a ligar para ela, só para checar se ela estava bem. Mas não. Eu prometi. _Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido_. Não poderia voltar a trás.

Peguei uma fotografia nossa que Charlie tirou antes de eu partir, não tive coragem de deixá-la no piso do quarto dela junto com os presentes e outras fotos em que eu aparecia. Queria ter algo para me lembrar dela, embora eu saiba que nunca serei capaz de esquecê-la, esquecer aqueles olhos chocolate tão profundos. Observei a foto, a única lembrança material que levaria de Bella. Embora seja evidente a frieza entre nós como casal naquela foto, ainda éramos um casal e eu me apegava com todas as forças a essa lembrança.

O vôo foi torturante. Pude sentir que Alice tinha algo grave para me contar, mas não insisti na ligação. Daqui a pouco eu descobrirei por que meu retorno se faz necessário.

Ao chegar à residência dos Denali, senti que algo muito estranho acontecia. Todos os Cullens estavam reunidos na sala, o semblante sério. As mentes se ocupavam com assuntos supérfluos, com certeza estavam escondendo algo de mim. A ansiedade e apreensão foram aumentando, até que uma onda de tranqüilidade e calma me invadiu. Olhei para Jasper que visivelmente controlava as emoções naquele cômodo. Logo, Alice se pronunciou, com a tristeza emanando de suas feições.

"Edward... Aconteceu algo... com Bella..." e, então, minha mente foi invadida pelos pensamentos de Alice, as lembranças de uma de suas visões estavam claras passando pela minha mente. Ao mesmo tempo em que via Bella pulando de um penhasco em direção à morte que as águas turbulentas claramente anunciavam, Emmett e Jasper me agarravam, um de cada lado do meu corpo, enquanto tentava lutar contra a visão em minha mente de Bella pulando e desaparecendo nas águas negras do mar.

Senti meu coração parar, como se antes, embora morto, batesse por Bella. Senti-o ser despedaçado pela culpa de causar a sua morte, pois eu sabia que _eu_ era o grande causador dela. Perdi toda a vontade da minha existência. Minha vida havia morrido, Bella havia morrido. Se pudesse, lágrimas estariam correndo por meus olhos nesse instante. Estava cego pela visão de sua queda para a morte. O desespero me tomou, queria lutar, queria correr, queria morrer, mas Emmett e Jasper me seguravam, impedindo que eu fugisse e clamasse pela morte aos Volturi.

Uma nova onda de calma tentava dominar a dor que emanava do meu coração morto e gelado. Uma luta que nunca venceria, pois nada aplacaria essa dor. Embora agora estivesse caído no chão de joelhos, soluçando sem mais forças para tentar me desvencilhar de meus irmãos, aparentemente mais calmo, nada acalmaria meu coração.

Nessa situação deplorável, sem mais forças para lutar, Alice abaixou e me abraçou.

"Oh, Edward... me desculpe! Ontem, quando tive a visão, não havia mais nada a ser feito... era tarde demais" Alice soluçava. Entretanto, a baixinha estava alerta ao meu futuro, denunciando meus planos de acabar com a minha existência. "Por favor, Edward, não faça isso. Pense em nós! Somos uma família! Não pode pedir isso aos Volturi" ela ainda me agarrava num abraço. "Pense em Bella. Ela não gostaria que você desse um fim na própria existência. Por favor, considere sobreviver. Por ela!"

Eu negava insistentemente com a cabeça. Podia captar o pensamento de todos ao meu redor. Pude ver a tristeza que todos sentiam, a pena nos pensamentos, que agora não conseguiam mais bloquear.

"Por favor, só por um instante! Para eu poder ver seu futuro, só por uns instantes! Por você!" ela insistia e eu negava. "Por nós, então. Pela sua família".

"Por favor, meu filho. Só tente." Esme suplicava.

"Por sua mãe e seus irmãos." Carlisle incentivou.

Então, eu cedi. Por alguns instantes, decidi sobreviver. Viver uma quase vida, encoberto pela culpa da morte da mulher da minha vida, vivendo de lembranças, sendo um fardo para minha família. Enquanto isso, Alice vasculhava meu futuro, buscando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse me impedir de decidir pelo meu fim.

Foi então que aconteceu. Uma visão. Numa clareira. A mesma clareira onde levei Bella, mas era um novo Edward, com o mesmo sorriso, a mesma felicidade. Embora a visão ainda estivesse nublada, era clara uma presença feminina. Podia jurar que era uma lembrança e não uma visão. Se não fosse pelas roupas e pela ausência de raios de sol intensos, eu diria que Alice estava vendo uma lembrança da visão passada e não uma _nova_ visão. Uma confusão se apossou dos meus pensamentos e dos de Alice. Como era possível? A visão era borrada e, provavelmente, distante, mas havia um caminho. Havia a felicidade em meu futuro, havia uma mulher e eu poderia jurar que era Bella.

Mas como? Bella estava morta, como ela poderia voltar para mim? Algo estava errado. Tinha que estar! Bella não voltaria mais para mim, eu a perdi! Como é possível eu estar feliz na presença de outra mulher que não fosse Bella? As mudanças que acontecem com um vampiro são irreparáveis e raras. Como eu poderia amar outra mulher que não fosse Bella? Bella era, Bella _é _a única dona do meu coração e quando ela pulou daquele penhasco, ela o levou consigo para o fundo do oceano. Eu não poderia aceitar aquela visão. Ela não é real!

"Não faça perguntas tão complicadas, Edward." Agora aquela baixinha sorria, serena diante da esperança que aparecia no meu destino. "Apenas aceite. Ainda há esperança, meu irmão. A felicidade existe para todos os merecedores dela e você certamente é um."

Não podia acreditar no que aquela baixinha traidora estava falando. Ela estava pedindo para eu esquecer Bella e confiar numa visão borrada? Que espécie de louca ela era? Bella é o único amor da minha existência, ela é única! Eu já ia protestar quando ela me interrompeu, me encarando. Todos à nossa volta, confusos e ansiosos, sem saber o que se passava conosco.

"Edward, não estou pedindo para você esquecer Bella. Só estou falando que até para nós, monstros como você diz, o destino pode ser bom. Até para nós, a felicidade está reservada. Olhe para mim e Jasper, Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rosalie, o destino nos uniu e ele tratará de trazer a felicidade para você. Não quero que esqueça Bella, ninguém a esquecerá, ela sempre estará em nossos corações, em nossas lembranças. Apegue-se a elas se necessário, até que o destino te traga a felicidade para a eternidade e quando ela chagar, guarde as lembranças de Bella no seu coração, que, de lá, ninguém poderá tirar." Ela suspirou. "Entenda, Edward, até vampiros podem ter seu 'felizes para sempre'. E você, mais que ninguém, merece isso." Ela voltou a me abraçar. "Sei que será difícil, mas nós vamos te ajudar. Pode demorar o tempo que for, mas agora sei que essa visão borrada irá se tornar nítida um dia e você será feliz. Por isso, não desista de você. Valerá a pena no final. Eu garanto!"

Eu queria acreditar nas palavras de Alice, queria acreditar que eu pudesse ser merecedor da mesma felicidade que os casais da minha família partilhavam. Mas não achava ser possível. Bella era a única. Seria possível ela sair do paraíso onde estava para trazer a alegria de volta à minha existência?

"Acredite em mim, vai dar tudo certo." Terminou ela, com um sorriso triste no rosto e um brilho de esperança nos olhos. "Agora preciso prestar todo meu apoio a Charlie, ele deve estar desolado." Com um suspiro, Alice se dirigiu em direção à Mercedes S55 AMG preta de Carlisle. Antes de sair ela se pronunciou. "Sei que você gostaria muito de se despedir da Bella, Edward. Mas acho que a presença dos Cullen em peso lá não fará bem a ninguém. Vamos só eu e Jasper."

Assenti com a cabeça. Não me despediria de Bella porque ela nunca iria embora para mim. Ela ficaria comigo para sempre, mesmo que só no coração morto e gelado que carrego no peito.

Por hora, sobreviveria somente pela minha família e por uma visão ainda borrada, na esperança de que algum dia, de alguma forma, Bella voltasse para mim.

* * *

**N/a: **Esse capítulo mostra como o Edward recebeu a notícia da morte da Bella e lança um raio de esperança para evitar que ele desista de sua existência. Comentem! O que acharam?

Agradecimentos a: Naira Malturi, Vyp e SAMsamCullen.

O comentário de vocês é muito importante!

* * *

Leiam minha One Shot: **A Carta**. E comentem lá também! ;D


	3. RENASCIMENTO

**CAPÍTULO 2 – RENASCIMENTO**

_**Edward POV**_

A cada dia que passa, a cada hora, minuto, segundo, sentia como se a dor no peito aumentasse. Não importa quanto tempo passe, a falta que Bella me faz nunca diminuiria. A necessidade que tenho dela, de sua presença, nunca dissiparia. Agora sou como um drogado sem a sua droga, numa tentativa forçada de reabilitação que chega a beirar a loucura. Impossível.

Tentei ao máximo me esforçar, pela minha família, mas é como se a dor da perda e da culpa fossem fardos tão pesados, que me mantêm preso no passado, nas lembranças. Como se não bastasse ter o corpo físico aprisionado pelo tempo nos meus eternos 17 anos, minha alma, se é que eu a tenho, meu interior, está aprisionado às lembranças de Bella. E mesmo que Alice me prometa que tudo dará certo no final, que mesmo para nós há uma felicidade reservada, chego a pensar que talvez a minha penitência eterna é carregar sozinho a culpa e a dor de perdê-la.

Antes de Bella, minha vida era uma noite sem lua. Muito escura, mas havia estrelas... Pontos de luz e razão... Depois, ela atravessou meu céu como um meteoro. De repente tudo estava em chamas; havia brilho, havia beleza. Quando Bella se foi, quando o meteoro caiu no horizonte, tudo ficou negro. Nada mudou, mas meus olhos ficaram cegos pela luz. Não pude mais ver as estrelas. E não havia mais razão para nada.

Hoje, 16 de março de 2066, vejo mais um crepúsculo, mais um fim de um dia, o retorno da noite e novamente a escuridão solitária vem me abraçar, mas diferente dos outros desses últimos 60 anos, no horizonte surge a primeira estrela da noite, brilhando intensamente para mim, como se me chamasse. A primeira estrela que vejo desde que Bella se foi. Algo me dizia que a partir daquele momento, minha existência enfrentaria mais uma transformação irremediável.

***

_**Forks, 16 de março de 2066, 18h00.**_

_**Beta POV**_

"Oi, meu bebê. Daqui a pouco papai chega. Já está com saudade do papai?"

Estava na sala, estendida no sofá, conversando com meu barrigão de 9 meses. Sempre falam que conversar com o bebê é essencial para seu bom desenvolvimento e que ele reconhece a voz dos pais. Nas últimas semanas venho conversando muito com ele, sem nada o que fazer em casa, à espera de seu nascimento.

"Marie Claire," esse é o nome do nosso bebê, meu e de Henry, "não acha que já está na hora de nascer? Sei que aí dentro é seguro e quentinho, mas já faz 9 meses que você está aí dentro, se você demorar mais, mamãe vai ter que fazer uma cirurgia para tirar você daí. Não quero te perder." Santas palavras, parece que ela me ouviu e resolveu me obedecer porque logo que terminei de falar uma dor aguda no ventre me fez gritar de dor.

Rindo, completei:

"Podia pelo menos ter esperado seu pai voltar, né?"

Nesse instante, escuto a por se abrindo com estardalhaço.

"Querida! O que foi, escutei você gritar!" disse alarmado.

"Calma, Henry, vá pegar as minhas coisas, Marie Claire vai nascer." Pronunciei com o tom mais calmo que consegui, mas parece que não surtiu efeito. Henry estava plantado na minha frente, com os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta, encarando minha barriga.

"Henry! Acorda! Vai pegar as minhas coisas logo! Quero ter esse bebê ainda hoje!" gritei a plenos pulmões enquanto uma nova onda de dor me atingia.

Minutos depois, descia as escadas um Henry desengonçado tentando segurar as bolsas coisas minhas e do bebê. Foi correndo para o carro enquanto eu me esforçava para levantar do sofá.

Fui caminhando cuidadosamente até a porta e logo Henry apareceu para me ajudar a sair da casa e entrar no banco de trás do carro. Agradeci mentalmente por não termos comprado um apartamento. A casa, embora escura, era aconchegante. Recém adquirida para que minha família crescesse lá. Era perfeita para mim, mas aqueles degraus da varanda na entrada estavam me matando agora. Tentar descer aqueles poucos degraus, grávida, sem poder enxergar onde pisa por causa do barrigão e em trabalho de parto, foi um desafio e tanto. Ainda bem que Henry estava me ajudando.

***

_**Henry POV**_

Acho que nunca dirigi tão rápido em minha vida, chegamos no hospital em tempo recorde. Parei o carro de qualquer jeito perto da entrada, desci e fui ajudar Beta. Fomos entrando quando uma enfermeira no abordou. Não dei a ela tempo para se pronunciar, me adiantei explicando a situação.

"Por favor, minha filha vai nascer. Minha mulher está em trabalho de parto. Rápido!"

"Calma, senhor. Vamos cuidar da sua mulher." Ela fez sinal para outros enfermeiros e logo uma cadeira de rodas estava presente para que Beta sentasse. "Vamos acomodá-la num quarto enquanto a hora certa não chega, logo o doutor irá examiná-la." Beta sentou e um enfermeiro a levou para um quarto. "Enquanto isso, preciso que o senhor assine alguns papéis." Acompanhei-a e preenchi todos os formulários, depois me juntei à Roberta.

"Como está, amor?" perguntei acariciando seu rosto. O suor começando a aparecer.

"Fora as dores horríveis que estou sentindo, está tudo bem." Abriu um sorriso fraco.

Sorri. Só ela mesmo para usar ironia numa hora dessas.

Nisso, a doutora apareceu. "Agora, papai. Nos dê licença para que possamos fazer os exames e preparar sua esposa para o parto."

Dei um beijo nos cabelos de Beta e saí de lá, não sem antes me pronunciar. "Te amo, amor. Doutora, qualquer coisa me chame."

***

As horas foram torturantes, liguei para a mãe dela e logo ela chegou.

"Como estão minha filha e minha neta?"

"Ainda não deram notícias, mas está tudo bem."

"Certo, certo."

***

_**Beta POV**_

Depois de algum tempo, a doutora me disse:

"Já há dilatação para o bebê nascer, está tudo pronto. Preparada?"

Concordei com a cabeça.

"Então vou chamar o anestesista."

***

Na sala preparada para o parto, toda a equipe médica estava apreensiva. Pelo que pude perceber, tudo estava pronto para minha Marie Claire nascer. Eu me esforçava, mas ela não vinha...

A doutora recolheu um pouco do líquido amniótico da bolsa. Ele estava sujo e pela cara dela, não parecia ser coisa boa. Foi então que ela decidiu.

"Precisaremos fazer uma cesariana. Vai dar tudo certo, Sra. Fly."

Depois de rápidos minutos para a preparação, a cirurgia começou.

Não sentia mais dor por causa da anestesia, era estranha a sensação do ventre sendo rasgado pela lâmina do bisturi. Mas não havia dor. Não havia motivos para pânico. Tudo ia dar certo.

Estava meio alheia a tudo, até que ouvi um choro de bebê. O meu bebê. Minha Marie Claire. Depois de limpá-la, uma enfermeira trouxe meu bebê para perto de mim, para eu vê-la. Demorou ainda algum tempo para fechar os pontos, o que eu achei estranho.

Depois da cirurgia, levaram meu bebê fará fazer alguns exames e para limpá-la melhor. Enquanto isso, fui para o quarto. Descansei um pouco, não sei quanto tempo demorou o parto, só sei que estava esgotada, mas estava feliz.

***

Quando acordei, Henry estava ao meu lado, me observando.

"Como está a nova mamãe?" Carinhoso como sempre.

"Bem, só um pouco cansada. Dar a luz à Marie Claire foi um tanto trabalhoso..." sorri. "Mas valeu a pena. Ela é linda!" meu sorriso se alargou mais.

"E eu não sei? Passei no berçário, Marie Claire é o bebê mais bonito de lá. É a sua cara." Disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Ora, não diga asneiras, o narizinho é igual ao seu." Ri com vontade.

Logo a doutora apareceu, interrompendo-nos e começou a explicar o que tinha acontecido.

"De início, iríamos fazer o parto normal, mas devido à demora sem motivo aparente, recolhemos uma amostra do líquido amniótico. Parece que devido ao esforço para sair da barriga da mamãe, o bebê fez uma tremenda sujeira." Ela deu um sorriso e prosseguiu. "Decidimos então fazer a cesariana, de última hora para não perder mais tempo e evitar que o bebê sufocasse. Graças a Deus, ela está bem! Não se preocupem." Ela completou para evitar nosso pânico prematuro e continuou. "A menina estava com o cordão umbilical em volta do pescoço, duas voltas, por isso não saía. Após o nascimento, fizemos uma limpeza cuidadosa no seu útero. E agora está tudo bem. Com a bebê e com a senhora. Fiquem tranqüilos. Depois de 5 horas em trabalho de parto, a menina nasceu às 23 horas em ponto. Ela pode estar um pouco fraquinha, mas é normal devido ao esforço que fez ao nascer. Daqui a pouco ela estará aqui com vocês, mas a Sra. Fly terá que permanecer um tempo conosco para o pós operatório e somente depois poderá retornar para sua casa, onde deverá manter o repouso até sua total recuperação, enquanto isso, a menina tem que se recuperar do esforço que fez para o nascimento. Tudo bem, Sr. Fly?"

"Certo, doutora."

"Tudo bem, vou deixá-los um pouco a sós. Já trago a criança." Dito isso, ela saiu.

"Quem diria, Henry... parece que Marie Claire não queria mesmo deixar o meu útero e encarar esse mundo, né?" Tentei fazer graça.

"Não diga isso, querida. Vamos dar a ela todo o nosso amor. Ela não se arrependerá de ter nascido." E me deu um beijo cálido nos lábios.

"Sabe, querida... estava aqui pensando... Marie Claire é um nome um pouco comprido, não é? Precisamos achar um apelido para ela..." disse com o semblante pensativo. Nisso uma enfermeira entra, trazendo um embrulho nos braços.

"Com licença, mamãe, papai. Aqui está a sua filhinha." Me entregou o embrulho nos braços e logo saiu. "Qualquer coisa é só apertar a campainha."

Voltei a atenção ao nosso bebê. Ao abrir os olhinhos, fiquei maravilhada. Tinha os olhos castanhos chocolate mais lindos que eu já havia visto. Sorri encantada e ela retribuiu meu sorriso. Enquanto eu e Henry a admirávamos, um de seus bracinhos escapou da manta e, para nossa surpresa, na sua mãozinha tinha uma pequena marca mais clara que sua pele, no formato de uma meia lua. Virei-me para Henry e nossos olhares se encontram. Sorrimos.

"Que tal Luna como apelido?" ele sugeriu.

"Perfeito para ela." Concordei e completei. "Luna, tal como essa marca em forma de meia lua, tal como o luar que traz beleza às nossas vidas."

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Curiosidade: Era para ser parto normal, mas eu não sei como é que acontece porque a minha mãe fez 3 cesarianas e nenhum parto normal... então baseei o nascimento da nova Bella no meu mesmo. É, pessoal, deu um trabalhão pra mim nascer... minha mãe disse que doeu muuuuito... ^^

Brigada: **Vyp**, **SAMsamCullen** e **Delly Black Fenix** pelos cometários! ^^

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**


	4. REFLEXÕES

**CAPÍTULO 3 – REFLEXÕES**

_**Alasca, 12 de Março de 2081.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Há exatos 76 anos, levei Bella à clareira. À _nossa_ clareira.

Lembro-me de tudo, com todos os detalhes, como se o tempo não pudesse apagá-la de mim. Mas, de fato, ele não pode. Bella mudou a minha vida tão radicalmente, como se gravasse em minha existência a sua passagem, sua presença.

Eu travava uma batalha muda em meu interior. A ansiedade por estar com ela tentava me dominar, enquanto o medo de ela se negar a ficar comigo me ameaçava e a preocupação com a sua segurança me assegurava que, se ela negasse, seria o melhor para ela, para sua segurança. A sede que o monstro em meu peito sentia estava saciada pela caçada do dia anterior, mas eu sabia que a qualquer descuido meu, esse monstro explodiria e machucaria Bella. Naquela hora eu sabia, os nossos destinos dependiam daquele dia.

Quando Bella finalmente abriu a porta, a felicidade falou mais alto, embora eu não demonstrasse isso, e logo me reprimi por ser egoísta demais para não me preocupar com sua segurança, mas sim com meus desejos. Ao me ver, lembro-me de seu suspiro de alívio. Mesmo que uma parte de mim ficasse extremamente feliz em ver que eu era a causa desse alívio, repreendi-a com o olhar. Como ela podia confiar sua vida e segurança nas mãos – ou melhor, presas – de um predador como eu?

Entretanto, toda essa tensão se dissolveu quando a analisei melhor. Nossas roupas combinavam, como se nossas próprias escolhas estivessem em sintonia, como se houvesse uma conexão profunda entre nós, um verdadeiro casal. Era o que eu mais queria naquele momento. Por mais que eu me reprimisse, ter Bella como _minha_ era meu maior desejo. E aquela visão de nós como um casal parecia uma brincadeira do destino, me dando o vislumbre de que meu desejo pudesse se tornar real.

Naquele dia, mostrei à Bella todas as faces de Edward Cullen. Edward, o humano. Edward, o monstro. Edward, o homem. Edward, o vampiro vegetariano apaixonado pela garota humana com o melhor perfume que já senti em minha existência.

Naquele dia, destruí todas as barreiras que separavam a essência da minha existência de Bella. Me abri para ela para que visse o monstro que era, para que ela percebesse todo o amor que eu sentia e todo o perigo que eu representava. Para que, com essas revelações, ela fugisse de mim, ficando segura. Mesmo que no meu íntimo, eu a quisesse comigo para sempre, eu deveria fazê-la perceber que seu destino não era se tornar o monstro que eu era, que Alice tanto mostrou com suas visões do futuro dela.

O certo era fazê-la perceber que eu somente destruiria sua vida, sua alma. Mas ela nunca reagia como eu esperava que fizesse. Ela não fugiu. Ela me aceitou como eu era e aceitou o destino que eu daria à sua vida. A partir daquele dia, eu percebi que nossos destinos estavam entrelaçados e eu faria de tudo, até mesmo me privar do meu maior desejo, para manter Bella a salvo.

Depois daquele dia, daquela tarde, daquele beijo, o nosso primeiro beijo, eu não podia mais negar: Bella era a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim, ela era minha vida, minha heroína, minha droga e salvadora. Ela me salvou da minha existência vazia e me viciou com sua presença, eu perfume. Mas num ato desesperado para protegê-la do meu mundo, da minha família e até de mim mesmo, eu a deixei e a pedi para sempre.

_Será como se eu não existisse_, essa era minha intenção. Não interferir mais na vida de Bella, não destruí-la como eu vinha fazendo. Dando a ela a vida humana que ela teria se eu não tivesse entrado nela e a colocado em perigo. Manter Bella a salvo do meu mundo, de um destino tão terrível como era o meu. Era isso o que eu queria, que a vida tão preciosa que corria por suas veias não deixasse de existir. Mas, como sempre, ela não reagiu como eu esperava.

Esperava que ela retomasse a vida dela. Mas parece que, assim como ela mudou irremediavelmente minha vida, eu mudei a dela, e ela não retomou. Desde o dia em que a deixei, não fui mais o mesmo. Não fui o mesmo Edward que tinha Bella ao seu lado porque ela não estava lá. Não fui o mesmo Edward de antes de Bella porque sua passagem pela minha existência é inesquecível. Nem mesmo minha família era a mesma.

Embora tentassem esconder, podia sentir que sentiam pena de mim. Vez ou outra, captava um pensamento. Rosalie era a que mais apoiava a minha decisão de deixar Bella, embora me reprimisse por meu comportamento depressivo. Alice era a que mais queria que nós voltássemos a Forks. Ela era, depois de mim, a que sentia mais saudades de Bella, mas respeitava a minha decisão. O meu comportamento afetava os ânimos da minha família, então, por fim, decidi me afastar deles. Eles não precisavam sofrer comigo. Foi assim que decidi fazer algo de útil: caçar Victoria.

Aquele dia, na clareira do jogo de baseball, foi um dia infeliz. Nunca deveria ter levado Bella para passar o tempo com minha família quando sabia que nômades estavam para passar por Forks, mas a euforia de ver Bella parte da família e visão de Alice de que não chegariam naquela hora me fizeram tomar uma decisão que colocou a vida mais preciosa para mim em perigo.

Embora tenhamos conseguido destruir James, a sensação de quase perdê-la me fez retornar à realidade e trouxe à tona a culpa de destruir a vida dela. No hospital, vendo-a em desespero diante a possibilidade de ficarmos separados, fiz a promessa de nunca deixá-la. Uma promessa que eu não cumpri.

Já tinha cultivado a decisão de ficar com ela o máximo de tempo possível que sua vida humana permitia, tentando proporcionar a ela todas as experiências humanas possíveis. No fundo, queria que ela soubesse o que ela não poderia ter se decidisse ficar comigo. Por mais que eu desejasse passar a eternidade ao seu lado, não queria que ela se arrependesse da sua escolha. Mas e se o perigo não fosse James ou Victoria, e se o perigo fosse minha própria família, ou até eu mesmo?

Me deparei com esse impasse no dia do seu aniversário de 18 anos. Caçar James não foi nada comparado com a decisão que teria que tomar. Antes de qualquer promessa que eu tenha feito, vinha a segurança de Bella. E naquela festa que percebi que todo o meu mundo era perigoso para ela e que a vida dela dependia, todo dia, de eu não vacilar no meu autocontrole. Foi decidido a salvá-la de minha família e de mim mesmo que eu a deixei sozinha em Forks. _Um rompimento sem dor_.

Por mais que me doesse aceitar que Bella pudesse retomar a sua vida, encontrar alguém que possa amá-la sem colocá-la em risco, que possa dar filhos a ela, alguém que possa envelhecer ao lado dela, eu me apegava a essa idéia. Bella merecia alguém que pudesse lhe dar o que eu não podia: uma vida normal, filhos, experiências humanas.

Desistir de ficar ao lado dela não significou esquecê-la, nem deixar de protegê-la. Com esse intuito comecei a caçar Victoria. Embora não tivesse percebido nenhuma ligação profunda entre Victoria e James no nosso primeiro encontro, algo me dizia que eu deveria tomar cuidado com ela. Victoria seguiu James em seu plano de caçar Bella e algo me dizia que ela não ficaria parada com a morte de James. Mas ela era uma boa fugitiva. Fui parar na América do Sul e perdi seu rastro. Durante vários meses, meu objetivo foi caçar e destruir Victoria. Até aquele telefonema.

Depois do retorno à casa dos Denali, depois de saber da morte de Bella, meu mundo desmoronou. Não havia mais razão para viver. Naquele dia me arrependi amargamente de ter deixado Bella, de não ter deixado Alice interferir em sua vida. Se não a tivesse deixado, ela não teria morrido. Se, pelo menos, tivesse permitido à Alice ficar de olho no futuro dela, poderíamos ter voltado a tempo e talvez tudo estivesse bem. Mas na tentativa de salvá-la de mim, não pude protegê-la dela mesma, de minhas lembranças que devem ter se tornado fantasmas em sua vida.

Bella não tinha me esquecido, não tinha seguido em frente. Como poderia? Ela me amava. Mas não tinha idéia que o amor dela pudesse se igualar ao meu. Para mim, nada era maior que meu amor por ela. Talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro, tão egoísta em querer tê-la, fui egoísta também em querer protegê-la. Desde aquele dia na nossa clareira, selamos nosso destino e, ao deixá-la, sentenciei-a à morte.

Hoje, não sou nem a sombra do que fui um dia ao lado dela. Ao tentar lutar contra o futuro que nos foi destinado, ao tentar impedir que Bella se unisse a mim e minha família como o monstro que eu sou, a perdi para sempre. O destino foi cruel e rígido com sua decisão. Ele impôs à Bella um futuro obscuro como vampira ou a morte. Ao tentar confrontá-lo, ao tentar salvar a vida e a alma de Bella de uma sede eterna e uma penosa existência, fui severamente castigado com a sua morte.

* * *

**N/a:** Brigada: **Vyp** e **SAMsamCullen** pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**


	5. RETORNO

**CAPÍTULO 4 – RETORNO**

_**Edward POV**_

Estava em meio às diárias reflexões. Não tem um dia que eu não pare para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, em tudo o que o destino nos fez sofrer.

Nos primeiros anos após a morte de Bella, fui constantemente vigiado pela minha família, embora eles tentassem esconder isso de mim, eu conseguia perceber que eles temiam que eu fosse até os Volturi.

Os primeiros anos foram insuportáveis. Eu não parecia um vampiro, eu parecia mais um zumbi. Para não alarmar mais a minha família, passava grande parte do tempo fora de casa, deitado na neve, observando a passagem do tempo e aquele par de olhos chocolate tão profundos e intensos que nunca deixariam a minha visão. Claro que percebia que sempre um de meus irmãos iam me vigiar, mas eles não se aproximavam e eu nem tinha mais forças para gritar para que me deixassem em paz.

Só Alice às vezes vinha me fazer companhia. Ela sentava ao meu lado e não falava nada, ficava vasculhando as suas visões e, depois de um tempo, me olhava e ia embora. Nem para caçar tinha mais ânimo. Não vasculhava as florestas em busca de um grande predador ou leão da montanha como eu fazia. Não me demorava muito nas caçadas. Bebia somente o necessário para aplacar a sede e voltar ao meu estado de inércia. Me alimentava com qualquer presa que estivesse no meu caminho, fosse pequena, fosse grande, não gastava muita energia.

Criei uma rotina. Não tocava mais piano, não confraternizava muito com os outros vampiros, falava com minha família somente o necessário, passava grande parte do tempo deitado na neve olhando o céu, as estrelas, o par de olhos chocolate. Emmett tentava me animar, Jasper se sentia culpado – claro que não o culpei e inclusive tive uma conversa com ele sobre isso, afinal, cedo ou tarde, isso aconteceria –, Alice continuava vasculhar o futuro, meus pais estavam preocupados comigo, Rosalie não me entendia e me criticava, mas todos sentiam pena. Não conseguiam esconder de mim, sempre que me viam, sentiam pena. Foi assim durante os primeiros 20 anos.

Depois, recomeçamos em algum outro lugar e em outro e outro. Era sempre a mesma coisa em todos os lugares. As aulas eram as mesmas, a mentalidade dos alunos era a mesma. Passei todos esses períodos como uma obrigação, pela minha família. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes recomeçamos e não fiz questão de saber onde recomeçamos, para mim era só mais uma tarefa acrescentada na minha rotina. Sempre de um período de recomeço a outro, retornávamos ao Alasca.

Estava deitado na neve, fazendo o mesmo de sempre, preso nos meus pensamentos, nas minhas lembranças, observando o céu, mas sem realmente enxergar as estrelas que haviam no céu, somente vendo aquele par de olhos, quando Alice veio se sentar ao meu lado e começou a vasculhar o futuro como sempre fazia.

Não prestava atenção nas visões que estavam em sua mente, somente as percebia. Até que sua mente se concentrou numa visão. Comecei a prestar atenção. Era Carlisle ao telefone, recebendo uma proposta de emprego que, após um tempo de hesitação, concordou em aceitar. Aparentemente, iríamos recomeçar novamente. Qual seria nosso próximo destino?

- Forks – Alice falou.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer e a fitei. Logo depois analisei uma de suas visões. Estávamos de volta a Forks. Na nossa antiga casa. Fiquei confuso.

- Nós vamos voltar para Forks. Vamos recomeçar em Forks. – Ela deu abriu um sorriso, em seu olhar, um misto de alegria e tristeza.

- Não sei se estou preparado para retornar a Forks. – Falei com a voz baixa. – Não sei se serei capaz de voltar para lá. Forks me traz muitas recordações.

- Claro que você consegue, Edward. – Ela disse um pouco mais animada. – Eu te ajudo. Nós te ajudamos. Você precisa superar.

Fiquei em silêncio, voltando a encarar o céu. Vamos voltar a Forks, onde minha existência foi modificada, onde minha vida começou e também acabou. Estava na hora de encarar o passado. Algo me dizia que retornar a Forks iria causar uma nova reviravolta em minha existência.

Depois de algumas horas, Alice se levantou e foi para casa. Fiquei mais algum tempo encarando o céu e absorvendo a informação até que decidi voltar para minha família.

Eu e meus irmãos ficamos mais uns meses com os Denali, enquanto que Carlisle e Esme seguiram no mês seguinte para Forks, Carlisle para começar a trabalhar no hospital e Esme para preparar tudo para nossa chegada.

Como sempre recomeçávamos, eu e Alice teríamos 15 anos e nos matricularíamos no primeiro ano da Forks High School, os outros, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, teriam 16 anos e seriam matriculados no segundo ano.

Continuei em minha rotina até a chegada de agosto. Antes de partir, enquanto estava no meio da neve me despedindo mais uma vez daquela vista, Tanya apareceu. Desde o meu retorno a Denali há 75 anos atrás, todos sabiam dos meus sentimentos por Bella. E todos respeitaram isso.

"Vim só me despedir" ela disse enquanto se aproximava.

"Eu sei." Respondi num sorriso fraco enquanto me sentava abraçando minhas pernas.

_Nunca vai esquecer ela, não é?_ Tanya pensou enquanto sentava ao meu lado, ficando na mesma posição e olhando para frente, assim como eu.

"Não." respondi baixinho. "Nem se eu quisesse." Dei um sorriso triste.

"Daquela vez que você fugiu para cá... era dela que você estava fugindo." Agora ela me encarava.

Não era uma pergunta, mas assenti mesmo assim, ainda encarando o nada à minha frente.

"Onde está aquele Edward que eu conheci, hein?" Ela tentou brincar.

"Ele se foi com ela." Disse ainda mais baixo, como se dissesse somente para mim.

"Não diga isso." Ela me repreendeu. _Ela era muito importante para você, não é?_

Assenti. "Muito."

"Você precisa superar, Edward." Seu semblante era sério.

"Eu sei." Suspirei. "Mas não consigo."

_Eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser._

"É uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer sozinho, mas obrigado pela preocupação." Dei um leve sorriso.

"Disponha." _Qualquer coisa que precisar, estarei aqui._

Sorri em agradecimento.

"Vou indo então, Edward." Ela se levantou. "Tchau."_ Se cuida_.

"Tchau, Tanya."

Ela acenou e correu para longe.

Voltei a encarar o nada. Depois de algum tempo, me levantei e voltei para casa. Já estava na hora de partir.

Chagando em Seattle, Carlisle e Esme nos esperavam no saguão do aeroporto. Fomos recebidos com abraços.

"Que saudades!" Esme, como sempre, toda amorosa. Carlisle sorria.

_Tudo bem, meu filho? _Carlisle estava preocupado com a minha reação ao voltar a Forks. Apenas assenti.

"Vamos?" Carlisle se pronunciou e seguimos para os carros.

A viagem não foi muito demorada. Como de costume, a velocidade máxima dos humanos não satisfaz as vontades de vampiros.

Ao chegarmos à casa, analisei-a. Era exatamente como me lembrava, Esme não fez nenhum alteração nela, somente uma restauração. Ainda era branca, com três andares, a parede sul inteira de vidro. Se não fosse a vegetação mais antiga, diria que voltamos no tempo, um tempo que eu queria muito reviver. Soltei um suspiro.

"Ei, se anima, Edward!" Emmett, sempre tentando me animar. "Vamos sair para caçar uns ursos?"

"Claro." Forcei um sorriso. "Mas antes queria fazer uma coisa..."

"Posso ir junto?" Alice perguntou toda empolgada. A essa hora ela já sabia que eu queria ir ao cemitério visitar o túmulo de Bella.

"Tudo bem." Concordei e entramos na casa.

* * *

**N/a:** Brigada: **Lunna Cullen, SAMsamCullen, Alice D. Lupin** e **Nixx Blanchard** pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**


	6. CEMITÉRIO

**CAPÍTULO 5 – CEMITÉRIO**

_**Edward POV**_

Antes de irmos ao cemitério de Forks, fomos a uma floricultura para comprar flores para o túmulo de Bella. Durante o percurso pude notar que pouca coisa mudou em Forks, embora novas construções tivessem sido erguidas, como um pequeno shopping e um cinema, muitas coisas continuavam iguais. A delegacia parecia a mesma. A Forks High School só teve mais um prédio adicionado ao complexo antigo. Pouca coisa mudou em Forks, diferente do resto do país.

Todos os Cullen foram ao cemitério. Alice seguia com Jasper na frente guiando-nos por entre as lápides, em seguida iam Emmett e Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme e, por último, eu. Todos estavam com o semblante sério, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam em Bella. Nesse momento, todos pensavam nela. Em como ela era tímida, determinada, teimosa, corajosa. Ver Bella através dos pensamentos da minha família me trouxe de volta todas as sensações boas que eu sentia com ela, como se somente agora, acordasse do meu estado de inércia.

Desde a morte dela, minha família evitou pensar nela perto de mim. Agora, aqui, nesse cemitério, eles pensavam nela livremente, sem tentar bloquear seus pensamentos. Através deles, eu vi o quanto Bella me fez bem pelos olhos de Esme e Carlisle, o quanto Bella era divertida aos olhos de Alice, o quanto Bella era tímida e se constrangia facilmente aos olhos de Emmett, o quanto Bella foi corajosa aos olhos de Jasper, o quanto Bella era humana aos olhos de Rosalie. Com todas essas visões, pude ver o quanto Bella me fazia falta.

Durante todos esses 75 anos, eu me apeguei à culpa e à dor pela sua morte. Agora vejo o quanto isso machucou a mim e à minha família. Nunca vou e nem serei capaz de esquecer Bella. Mas agora que vejo o estrago que meu comportamento fez à minha família, me comprometerei a tentar viver todo resto da minha eternidade preso às boas lembranças de Bella, tentarei trazer a felicidade para minha família. Tentarei fazer o bem para aqueles que eu amo, a minha família, para que, onde quer que ela esteja, Bella possa sentir orgulho de mim.

Diante da lápide dela, minha família foi depositando as flores e depois, foram se afastando para me dar passagem.

"Nós já vamos indo." Carlisle se pronunciou. "Vai ficar bem, Edward?"

Assenti.

"Nos vemos em casa então." Esme disse carinhosa. E todos se foram, me deixando a sós com o túmulo de Bella.

Em silêncio, ajoelhei na terra fofa. Depositei cuidadosamente o buquê de rosas brancas junto às flores que minha família havia depositado. Se pudesse chorar, choraria nessa hora. Pequenos soluços começaram a sair da minha garganta.

Havia tanta coisa que eu queria ter dito à Bella. Tantas coisas que eu não deveria ter dito. Queria que ela pudesse saber que eu a amava acima de tudo, que nunca deixei e nem poderia deixar de amá-la. Queria que ela não tivesse acreditado quando disse que não a queria, que não a amava, que não era boa para mim, porque todos os argumentos em que me baseei no nosso rompimento eram mentiras.

"Por que você não acreditou no meu amor, Bella?" Me apoiei na lápide.

"Por que você nunca se enxergou bem? Você era mais que perfeita para mim."

Fiquei encarando aquela pedra fria, tão fria quanto eu, enquanto pensava em tudo o que não foi dito. Todas as palavras vitais que ficaram presas no meu peito. Havia tanto a ser dito, tanto a ser corrigido.

"Onde quer que você esteja agora, Bella, eu sei que não está ao meu alcance. Será que existe algum céu para onde monstros como eu possam ir encontrar anjos como você?" Suspirei.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta... Esteja onde estiver, não quero que se esqueça que eu te amo. Não importa todas as besteiras e mentiras que eu disse, nem todos os erros que cometi, eu sempre, _sempre_ irei te amar."

Fitei as inscrições na lápide.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam_

* _13/09/1987_

† _16/03/2006_

Boa escolha de palavras. _Aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam_... Essas palavras não saíam da minha cabeça. Queria tanto que fossem reais. De fato, Bella nunca deixaria meu coração. Suas lembranças nuca me deixariam. Mas ainda assim, queria poder tocá-la novamente, poder fazê-la corar e sorrir.

Me aproximei da lápide e com meus dedos de mármore, comecei a arranhar a dura pedra, gravando nela uma última frase. Pedra contra pedra, meus dedos trabalhavam na fria lápide. Eu precisava deixar com Bella uma última frase, uma frase que resumia todo meu sentimento, meu amor. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ajoelhado conversando com ela e deixando minha última lembrança. Só sei que quando decidi ir embora uma chuva torrencial começou a cair e há muito tempo o céu já tinha escurecido.

Fiquei de pé e, antes de partir, dei uma última olhada para o túmulo, que agora abrigava os dizeres:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Aqueles que amamos nunca nos deixam_

* _13/09/1987_

† _16/03/2006_

**_Cuide de meu coração, ele ficou com você_**

Fiquei imóvel por um tempo, sentindo a chuva cair pesada sobre mim, criando uma parede entre mim e o mundo, lavando parte da dor, mesmo que ínfima, do meu corpo. Pude sentir a presença de Bella, como se dissesse a mim que nunca me abandonaria, que estaria comigo.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei para a chuva e pude jurar que ela me respondeu _Me espere. Também te amo._

***

_**Luna POV**_

Sabia que estava sonhando. Tinha certeza disso, mas era tão real...

Chovia no meu sonho, uma chuva pesada, espessa, tão espessa, que me separava do mundo, deixando-me só. Odeio a sensação de estar sozinha, abandonada. Aquele sonho estava começando a se transformar num pesadelo! Queria sair daquela chuva. Comecei a correr, corri o mais rápido que meus pés me permitiam tentando me abrigar da chuva. Mas não conseguia enxergar nada, a chuva me cegava.

Corri desorientada, sem saber por onde estava indo, eu só me obrigava a continuar correndo, tentando, em vão, fugir dessa tempestade, dessa sensação de abandono. Estava tudo escuro, só conseguia ouvir a água caindo e a senti descer pelo meu corpo, me ensopando e me deixando cada vez mais pesada, quase me afogando. Comecei a chorar, o chão era feito de terra fofa, meu pé afundava na lama cada passo que eu dava. Entrei em desespero.

Até que eu tropecei. Na velocidade que eu corria, sabia que, mesmo que o chão fosse de terra fofa, a queda machucaria muito, mas não foi isso que eu senti. O que eu senti foi muito melhor que a terra batendo no meu corpo, eu senti dois braços gélidos me segurarem pela cintura, evitado minha queda, e logo depois, me prendendo num abraço confortante de onde eu desejaria nunca sair.

Ficamos presos no abraço em silêncio. Percebi que não chovia mais e olhei ao meu redor para me localizar. Me arrependi. Estávamos num cemitério e estava escuro, a luz fraca da lua iluminava sombriamente as lápides e meu rosto. Estava assustada para saber como eu fui parar num cemitério em que nunca estive antes e tudo o que conseguia enxergar eram as lápides e a silhueta do homem que ainda me abraçava. Não conseguia enxergar seu rosto. Estávamos sobre um túmulo, eu pisava em cima pétalas de rosas brancas.

Os braços me apertaram um pouco mais, me aconcheguei melhor naquele abraço e me esqueci de onde estava. Fechei os olhos apenas apreciando o momento, a sensação de estar completa. Só eu e ele, mais nada, nem ninguém. Seu corpo era frio, mas incrivelmente confortante. Suspirei aliviada.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta..." Sua voz aveludada e musical me pegou de surpresa. "Não importa todas as besteiras e mentiras que eu disse, nem todos os erros que cometi, eu sempre, _sempre_ irei te amar."

Embora não me lembrasse quem era o dono dessa voz, aquelas palavras acalmaram meu coração, inflando-o de felicidade excitação.

Mas assim como aqueles braços me envolveram, eles desapareceram. Num instante me vi sozinha novamente, numa total escuridão, não havia mais lua. Como se ela tivesse vindo com ele e ele a tivesse levado embora. A última coisa que ouvi foi um melodioso _Eu te amo_, um sussurro.

Não queria que ele fosse embora, não queria me sentir abandonada de novo. Com todo o ar dos meus pulmões eu gritei: "Me espere. Também te amo", mas a chuva se fazia presente novamente, abafando minha súplica.

Mergulhada novamente na solidão do abandono, acordei assustada, chorando, deitada na minha cama, em casa. Pude ouvir a chuva torrencial que assolava Phoenix. A água não parava de bater na minha janela, como se quisesse entrar. Definitivamente, odeio a chuva! Sempre me traz sonhos tão estranhos...

**

* * *

**

N/a:

E aí? Perceberam a ligação entre eles? Quem aí acredita que sonhos podem ser premonitórios? Bom, acho que vocês perceberam que a Luna, ou a nova "Bella", está em Phoenix, não é? Então o tão esperado reencontro deles fica mais um pouco para frente. Agüentem firme! Não me matem e nem me abandonem. Juro que mais coisa acontece! Fiquem ligados no próximo capítulo, aqui vai uma dica: Vocês gostam de... lobos? ;)

Brigada:** SAMsamCullen, Alice D. Lupin** e **Nixx Blanchard** pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

Só agora eu percebi que não agradeci às pessoas que adicionaram essa fic como Favorite Story e Alert Story, então agora vai (vo tenta não esquecer ninguém, mas se esquecer, avisa que eu ponho): **SAMsamCullen, Delly Black Fenix, cacau1005, Melanie Masen, Aline Cresswel** e** TalitaCullen19** (antes tarde do que nunca, né?)

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D****Propagandinha básica:** Leiam "A Carta" minha outra fic. É uma One-shot. Ah... vejam no meu perfil, ok? Deem uma chance a ela ;)

* * *


	7. LOBOS

**CAPÍTULO 6 – LOBOS**

_**Edward POV**_

"Caralho, Edward. Dá pra descer? Eu quero sair ainda hoje para caçar!" Como sempre, Emmett estava impaciente. Bella tinha razão quando dizia que os homens em particular são mais chatos quando estão com fome – ou sede, no nosso caso.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala. Somente eu, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice iríamos caçar essa noite. Enquanto descia as escadas, observava atentamente os pensamentos de Alice. A baixinha estava vendo o futuro para que nós não encontrássemos nenhum obstáculo na nossa caçada. Foi então que tudo desapareceu.

Intrigado, olhei para Alice. Ela me retribuiu um olhar onde se via um misto de preocupação, revolta e culpa.

_Desculpe por não te contado antes, Edward. Sei que já faz muito tempo, mas, na época, era tudo tão recente, você estava tão abatido e não sabia que iríamos voltar aqui e nem que eles ainda estariam aqui._

Ainda sem entender, ela se pronunciou.

"Os lobos voltaram."

Então uma onda de lembranças de Alice, da última vez em que esteve em Forks, no enterro de Bella, me invadiu.

_Alice e Jasper chegando à antiga casa de Bella. Charlie atendendo à porta, desolado, desmoronando em lágrimas nos braços de Alice, que o confortava, enquanto Jasper amenizava a tensão no ar._

Logo em seguida, o cenário havia mudado.

_Enquanto Alice e Jasper caminhavam pelo cemitério para prestar as últimas homenagens à Bella e apoio a Charlie, meus dois irmãos foram abordados por um Jacob Black furioso._

"_O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, seus sanguessugas nojentos? Já não basta o cretino do irmão de vocês ter destruído a vida de Bella, vocês inda aparecem aqui para ver se ele fez o serviço completo?"_

_Tentando manter a compostura devido ao fedor emanado pelo garoto, Alice o encarou com o semblante sério._

"_Bella era nossa amiga, Black. __E aqui não é a hora nem lugar para isso." Disse Alice, indicando com a cabeça a direção em que Charlie estava. Ela tentou ainda ver o futuro, para saber o desfecho da discussão, mas não havia nada. A frustração e confusão dominando Alice, mas ela rapidamente se recompôs._

_Em seguida, um quileute alto e sério pôs a mão no ombro de um Jacob trêmulo de fúria._

"_Aqui não, Jake. E eles não quebraram o pacto."_

"_Eles não quebraram o pacto? E Bella, Sam? Pense no que eles fizeram a ela!" Jacob estava num misto de fúria e desespero, os tremores aumentando._

"_Eles não invadiram nossas terras e nem morderam ninguém, Jake." Ele suspirou. "Não queremos uma guerra." Os espasmos de Jacob diminuindo, até que estivesse totalmente imóvel._

_Depois disso, Jacob se calou, com a fúria ainda evidente no olhar. E eles se afastaram._

"Droga, odeio quando vocês fazem isso!" Emmett resmungou. "Será que dá pra alguém contar o que está acontecendo?"

Retornei a atenção ao ambiente em que estava. "O bisneto de Ephraim Black herdou os genes de mutação?"

"Tudo nos leva a crer que sim." Disse Alice com a testa franzida. "Principalmente pelo fato de eu não conseguir ver o futuro quando eles estão envolvidos."

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Se a situação não fosse tão preocupante, estaria jogando isso na cara daquela baixinha. – Ficar sem ação e ser pega de surpresa é uma coisa que sempre irritou Alice, porém quase ninguém consegue essa façanha. – Mas ainda havia algo com o que nos preocupássemos. Se Alice não podia ver nosso futuro quando os lobisomens quileutes estão envolvidos, significa que estamos prestes a receber uma visita deles. Meu pensamento se confirmou quando pude perceber a aproximação do bando através de seus pensamentos.

"Eles chegaram." Avisei minha família.

"Então vamos recebê-los." Carlisle se pronunciou. "Cordialmente."

Saímos todos de casa e nos posicionamos um ao lado do outro, com Carlisle no centro.

Pude ver na sombra da floresta oito pares de olhos lupinos brilhando. Enquanto o alfa do bando avançava o suficiente para se deixar à vista, a alcatéia permaneceu imóvel, exceto por um lobo de pêlo avermelhado, que logo identifiquei pelos pensamentos como o bisneto de Ephraim Black.

Estar diante do bando é realmente interessante, todas as mentes estavam interligadas, todos podiam saber o que cada um pensava, mas nesse momento, todos os pensamentos estavam concentrados na cena que se desenrolaria aqui.

Jacob deu dois passos à frente seguindo o alfa, que virou a cabeça em sua direção para impedi-lo.

_Não, Jake. Fique com os outros. Essa é uma missão de paz._

Contrariado, Jacob retornou.

A uma certa distância de nós, o alfa, que pude identificar como Sam Uley, encarou Carlisle e em seguida dirigiu o olhar para minha direção.

_Sei que pode ler nossos pensamentos, Cullen, portanto não vou me transformar. Só quero confirmar se o pacto ainda será respeitado._

Curioso, Carlisle me dirigiu um olhar, prontamente, relatei a situação.

"Sam e o bando querem saber se o pacto será mantido." Disse indiferente.

Voltando a encarar o lobo à sua frente, Carlisle respondeu com um sorriso cordial no rosto.

"Mas é claro que sim. Os Cullen não vão invadir seu território muito menos atacar, isto é, morder, algum humano."

Após uma troca intensa de olhares, enquanto Sam avaliava a sinceridade de Carlisle, transmiti sua resposta a todos, repetindo as mesmas palavras de seu pensamento.

"Eu acredito em vocês. Mas fiquem avisados: se o pacto for quebrado, uma guerra se estabelecerá entre nossas famílias."

"Estamos avisados." Concluiu Carlisle ainda cordial.

Então, Sam se voltou para se reunir ao bando e os lobos, um a um, foram se distanciando. Jacob permaneceu um pouco mais, me encarando com a fúria transbordando dos olhos e, com um rosnado, deixou vir à tona várias memórias. Todas elas mostravam Bella. Não conseguia desviar a atenção, aquelas memórias me prendiam e me destruíam por dentro.

A primeira mostrava uma Bella desnorteada, jogada no chão, suja e molhada pela chuva, no meio da floresta escura pela noite, iluminada por uma lanterna. Ela repetia constantemente _'ele foi embora' _e uma onda de culpa e arrependimento me inundou. _Eu _fui embora. _Eu_ a abandonei. _Eu_ a deixei. E por minha causa, _eu_ a perdi. Essa constatação fez meu coração de pedra rachar.

Na outra memória, Bella estava aparentemente melhor. Ela estava com Jacob, mas estava triste. Ela tentava se fazer de forte, mas sempre estava com os braços em torno de si mesma, tentando se manter inteira, tentando manter todos os seus pedaços juntos. Os pedaços em que _eu_ a transformei. Outra vez meu coração rachou.

Depois, ele me mostrou Bella, com seu rosto tomado de pavor e desespero. Victoria estava caçando-a, querendo vingar James. Laurent havia ido atrás dela, ele quase a matou, _'parceiro por parceiro'_ Bella falou o que Laurent disse. Ver que deixei Bella desprotegida quando a abandonei justamente para mantê-la a salvo do meu mundo, me fez perceber o quão tolo eu fui. Tudo o que eu havia feito por ela, tudo pelo que eu abdiquei, não tinha valido _nada_. Deixei Bella sozinha para enfrentar Victoria e Laurent. _Eu_ a deixei só, desamparada. Por _minha _causa, ela estava apavorada. Por _minha _causa, ela não teve paz. E uma nova rachadura se abriu no meu coração. _Eu_ falhei com minha promessa de protegê-la.

A dor agora tomava as minhas feições, distorcendo-a. Mas nenhuma das outras memórias me faria sofrer tanto quanto a que estava por vir.

Bella mergulhando no precipício. O mar a engolindo. Jacob pulando para tentar salvá-la. Mas não a encontrava. A aproximação iminente da tempestade, o mar agitado, a maré alta, a correnteza forte e nenhum sinal de Bella. Enquanto o desespero de Jacob aumentava na memória, meu desespero também aumentou. Estava imerso naquelas memórias. Tinha certeza que a dor que sentia estava estampada em meu rosto e não tenho dúvidas de que choraria se pudesse.

"O que você está fazendo com o Edward, seu cão sarnento?" Pude ouvir vagamente a voz de Alice, mas ainda estava preso às memórias que Jacob me mostrava.

Jacob mergulhava em busca de Bella, mas não a achava. Emergia e submergia, nadava, corria os olhos, mas nada. E o mar só ficava cada vez mais agitado. Até que alguma coisa roçou as costas dele e ele a agarrou. Era Bella, inconsciente.

"Edward! Edward!" Era Esme quem me chamava, mas a imagem pálida e imóvel de Bella nos braços de Jacob correndo para a praia não me abandonava.

Bella não respirava. Vi o garoto Black tentar ressuscitá-la, mas de nada adiantava. Bella estava morta. Linda, lívida, serena. Morta. E a culpa era inteiramente _minha_.A dor foi demais e, dessa vez, meu coração se despedaçou. Mais uma vez.

Caí de joelhos no chão. Esme me socorrendo, meus irmãos furiosos com o lobo, Carlisle sério. Jasper tentava aplacar a tensão que se formou. E os lobos se foram. Jacob Black finalmente tinha se vingado.

* * *

**N/a:** Foi um bocado trabalhoso escrever esse capítulo. É um pega um livro aqui, consulta um livro de lá, eu tinha planejado mais coisas, mas fica pro próximo! Pro pessoal que não gosta dos lobos: não crucifiquem Jake, ele só está com raiva de tudo o que aconteceu, tentem entender o lado dele. Mas isso não significa que eu queira fazer o Edward sofrer, eu não quero (por mim ele não sofreria nunca ^^), só que Jake não ia deixar o Edward escapar ileso, né? :/

* * *

Obrigada:** Mia995, Nixx Blanchard, Cathy S Black, SAMsamCullen,** **Vyp **e **Alice D. Lupin **pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

Obrigada também: **Mia995** e **SAMsamCullen** pelo Favorite Author, **Mia995** e **Vi Alves** pelo Story Alert e **Mia995, julieide** e **Cathy S Black** pelo Favorite Story. Fiquei superfeliz! ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam "A Carta" minha outra fic. É uma One-shot. Ah... vejam no meu perfil, ok? Deem uma chance a ela ;)

* * *

**Gente!! Agora a "Destinados" tem Trailer!**

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	8. RECOMEÇO

**CAPÍTULO 7 – RECOMEÇO**

_**Edward POV**_

"Ah, Edward." Esme me abraçou. "Não fique assim. Você não merece sofrer desse jeito."

"Não diga isso." Minha voz estava fraca. "Você sabe que a culpa é minha."

"Não. Não é. Não diga besteiras." Alice se juntou a nós dois.

O que mais me doía, além de não ter Bella, era a minha família sofrendo por mim. Ver minha família com pena de mim. Era quase insuportável. E só de pensar que ainda ontem me comprometi a lembrar das boas lembranças de Bella e a trazer a felicidade para minha família, me sinto como se não conseguisse ser capaz de cumprir mais nada. Como as promessas que quebrei com Bella... Que tipo de homem sem palavra eu sou?

"Vamos, mano. Esquece isso." Emmett tentou me animar. "Vamos caçar."

Fazer a família feliz. Fazer com que Bella tenha orgulho de mim, esteja onde estiver. Era nisso que tentaria me empenhar.

"Vamos." Disse por fim. E saímos rumo ao norte.

***

Alice nos guiava, falando onde as presas estavam e que caminhos devíamos ou não tomar. Afinal, não seria nada agradável encontrar algum humano perdido no meio da floresta ou se aventurando por trilhas enquanto nós estivéssemos completamente entregues aos nossos instintos mais assassinos. Nessas condições, é muito mais fácil acontecerem tragédias.

Assim que tínhamos razoável segurança, nos entregávamos aos nossos instintos e partíamos atrás de nossas presas. Dessa vez, encontramos um pequeno rebanho de cervos do qual nos alimentamos. Com a sede ainda presente, resolvemos nos aventurar mais para saciarmos nossa sede com algo mais agradável ao paladar: Predadores. Grandes predadores.

Era engraçado ver Alice, a baixinha magrinha, abater um grande predador. Mais engraçado ainda era ver Jasper tentar impedi-la, tentando protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Não que um urso possa machucá-la, nem que Alice não fosse ágil e letal, mas a preocupação dele existia e era real porque o amor dele existia e era real. Embora eles não demonstrassem a dimensão e profundidade desse amor em carícias explícitas, todo esse sentimento podia ser visto num simples olhar.

Diferente de Emmett e Rosalie, cujo amor era extravasado para qualquer um que esteja disposto a ver, com carícias explícitas e alguns móveis quebrados, quando não é o cômodo todo ou a casa que vem a baixo. São todos amores demonstrados de diferentes formas, mas eternos e verdadeiros.

Até antes de conhecer Bella, não me sentia incomodado em ser o único solteiro numa família com três casais. Embora não fosse plenamente feliz, eu era satisfeito com minha meia-vida, conformado. Mas depois dela, a palavra solidão passou a ter um peso maior e hoje, é tudo o que eu não quero mais ser: solitário.

Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela desse jeito? Eu tenho um compromisso agora. Um compromisso comigo mesmo. Deveria pensar em como Bella transformou minha vida, em como ela trouxe a luz para mim e não em como ela a levou de mim quando se foi para sempre.

Vamos nos concentrar na caçada, Edward. Você ainda tem sede, se concentre em saciá-la. E então senti o cheiro de um leão da montanha. Não era nem de perto comparável ao doce perfume que tanto me faz falta, mas era o necessário para calar o monstro de minhas entranhas. Seguindo ao encontro de minha presa, passei por um Emmett que brincava com a comida, com as roupas rasgadas e um urso irado a sua frente. Concentrei-me na pulsação do leão, o bater ritmado do coração do grande predador. Correndo a toda velocidade, me aproximava cada vez mais do meu alvo, a sensação de liberdade me tomando. Me impulsionando contra o grande animal, finquei meus dentes na sua jugular. Certeiro, resultado de mais de um século e meio de prática.

Com a sede aplacada, eu e meus irmãos nos reunimos de volta para casa, mas uma idéia tomou conta de mim. Ainda tinha uma última coisa para fazer antes de recomeçar em Forks.

Parei em frente à grande casa branca. Examinando as possibilidades. Se houvesse alguém morando na antiga casa de Bella, não poderia entrar em seu antigo quarto. Não poderia dar uma última olhada nele. Mas se não houvesse ninguém lá...

_Pode ir_, o pensamento de Alice me interrompeu._ Não tem ninguém lá._

Sorri em agradecimento e ela me retribuiu.

_Vou avisar todo mundo que você volta mais tarde._

Saí correndo, indo pela floresta. Para todos os efeitos, eu ainda tinha 15 anos. Não vejo a hora de poder dirigir novamente o meu antigo Volvo prata.

***

A casa era a mesma, embora meus olhos pudessem notar que uma nova pintura a recobria e que certamente ela havia sido reformada. Afinal, desde a última vez em que estive aqui, quando deixei um bilhete para que Charlie soubesse onde Bella estava e quando escondi as coisas, lembranças minhas, que eu queria que ficasse com ela, se passaram 76 anos.

Como de costume, subi a lateral da casa e entrei pela janela do seu antigo quarto. Não estava trancada. As paredes ainda eram azul-claras, a cama havia sido trocada e a escrivaninha também. O cheiro já não era mais da Bella. Muita coisa havia mudado, muito tempo havia passado. Mas o amor era o mesmo, se não maior.

A cadeira de balanço na qual eu me sentava para observar seu sono agitado, chamando por mim nos seus sonhos, não estava mais lá. Certamente deve ter sido corroída pelo tempo e pelos cupins. Deitei-me na cama, recordando os bons momentos e pensando em tudo, como sempre. Todas as noites que a observei, todas as noites que ela disse meu nome, as vezes que fiquei com ela, esperando ela dormir, cantarolando a sua canção de ninar e acariciando seus cabelos. Tudo isso me fazia falta, mas eu precisava superar.

Parece ridículo o que eu estou fazendo. Prolongar uma semi-vida por causa de uma simples e borrada visão, sem nenhuma garantia de ter minha vida de volta. Sim, porque Bella era a minha vida. Ficar à mercê de algo tão volátil como as visões de Alice é um ato desesperado, como se esperasse que os humanos pudessem andar tranquilamente sobre a superfície da água. Num instante, depois de uma simples decisão, todo o futuro poderia ser mudado e aquela visão desapareceria. Mas, por incrível que pareça, depois de todos esses anos, depois de todas as minhas escolhas, a visão não mudava nada.

Era a minha única esperança. Já não tenho mais alma, não poderia segui-la no paraíso e tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar com ela para sempre. Não cometeria o mesmo erro de abandoná-la, nem que, para isso, tenha que abdicar do certo e errado e transformá-la se ela pedisse. E de alguma forma eu sabia, que era Bella naquela visão. Pode não ser o mesmo corpo, pode não ser o mesmo nome, mas com certeza era a mesma alma porque só aquela alma poderia me trazer a paz e a felicidade. Talvez exista reencarnação, então. É nisso que quero e preciso acreditar para não cometer o mesmo erro de Romeu. Não vou estragar nosso futuro juntos, pois, de alguma forma eu sei, ele existe. Mas sei também que se eu me apegar demais à Bella do passado, posso destruir isso.

Me levantei. É hora de me despedir. Adiei muito isso. Procurei no chão a tábua solta e a retirei somente para confirmar que aquelas lembranças ainda estavam lá, do mesmo jeito que eu as tinha deixado. Estendi a mão, fazendo menção de pegá-las, mas hesitei. Por fim, desisti da idéia. Aquelas coisas eram de Bella, para ela. Eu não tinha o direito de tomá-las para mim. O lugar delas era sob aquele piso de madeira e é lá que eu deixaria. Algo me dizia que era isso o que ela queria e, ultimamente, tudo o que eu fazia era seguir esses instintos. Não os instintos de um predador assassino, mas os instintos de um coração apaixonado. Como se eu ainda tivesse um...

Deixei tudo exatamente do jeito que eu encontrei. E voltei para casa. Algo alertava meu coração para as mudanças que Forks me traria. A mim e a toda minha família.

***

Primeiro dia de aula. O mesmo inferno de sempre. Ainda mais solitário sem ela. Queria voltar a ser humano, assim poderia dormir ou talvez seguir ela por onde ela possa estar.

Como sempre, em todos os lugares onde recomeçamos, toda a atenção e curiosidade dos humanos são transferidas para nós. Toda a admiração, fascínio, inveja, desejo e medo são os sentimentos que recaem sobre nós. Os que por pressão, própria ou externa, tentam se aproximar são afastados ou ignorados.

Jasper já não tem tantos problemas com o controle, mas nem por isso descuidaríamos. Muito rápido, a mesma rotina de retorno às aulas começaram, os mesmos tipos de pensamentos a serem ignorados, as mesmas aulas.

Estranhamente, aquela visão de Alice começava a se transformar, tornando-se ainda mais inflexível, mas sem dar margem à possibilidade de se descobrir a identidade da presença feminina. Ainda não estava concreta, mas a cada dia, se solidificava mais, até que Alice deixou-a de lado, concentrando-se em Jasper.

Algo estava errado. Não havia mais motivos para tanta preocupação com ele, mas a insistência daquela baixinha em esquecer aquilo que ela usou como arma para me prender a esse mundo só fazia minhas suspeitas aumentarem. Mas parece que todos esses anos não serviram somente para Jasper manter o controle da sede, como também para Alice manter o controle da mente. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia pegar nada de seus pensamentos e isso já estava me preocupando. O que pode estar acontecendo?

* * *

**N/a:** Falando sério, não gostei muito desse capítulo. Ah, sei lá, caçada+quarto da Bella... bom, não sei, me digam vocês o que acharam...

Mas então, voltando... Esse capítulo tem umas coisas importantes para essa fic (tá bom, pra mim, eu confesso. Foi principalmente por uma coisa que foi citada nesse capítulo e que eu vou voltar a abordar alguns capítulos mais pra frente que eu decidi escrever a "Destinados", é sério! Tinha uma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto antes, bom, nenhuma das fics que eu li tinha, e eu fiquei com vontade de ver uma fic que tivesse, então escrevi essa. É, ridículo, eu sei, mas é a verdade.)

Ok, deixando esses devaneios de lado, vamos focar num assunto: nos próximos capítulos, a presença de Edward será diminuída drasticamente, mas ele volta, é claro! Vamos conhecer um pouco da nova Bella agora. Tenham paciência, depois das apresentações vem o reencontro, ok? Eu só não prometo porque não sei se vou cumprir, mas eu pretendo, tá?

Por hoje é isso. Ah, leiam a perguntinha básica aí embaixo, quero resposta. ;)

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada:** Ana smith, julieide, Dada cullen, SAMsamCullen, Nixx Blanchard **e** Alice D. Lupin **pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

Obrigada também: **Alice D.** **Lupin, Cathy S Black **e** julieide‏** pelo Favorite Author, **Ana smith** pelo Favorite Story, **julieide‏** pelo Author Alert e **julieide **pelo Story Alert. Fiquei superfeliz! ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Perguntinha básica:** Vocês leriam uma One-shot mais light? Tipo, água com açúcar, fofa mesmo... leriam? Bom, é universo alternativo, todos humanos. Vou deixar a sinopse aqui. Leiam ela e opinem: **Posto ou não posto?**

**Sinpose de "Descobertas":** "Eles eram apenas crianças, mas, juntos, haviam feito grandes descobertas."

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (É isso mesmo! Eu postei a resposta!) Ah... vejam no meu perfil, ok? Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a ela ;)

* * *

**Gente!! Agora a "Destinados" tem Trailer!**

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	9. MUDANÇA

**CAPÍTULO 8 – MUDANÇAS**

_**Phoenix, 15 de dezembro de 2081.**_

_**Luna POV**_

Não acredito! Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Nós fomos para Forks verão passado e minha avó estava super bem! Por que agora ela tinha que cair doente?

Os negócios de papai aqui em Phoenix não estão lá essas coisas, eu sei disso. O antiquário está começando a dar prejuízos. E para variar mamãe recebeu uma oferta de emprego mais rentável de um jornal de uma cidade pequena chamada Forks! Dá para acreditar? Forks vai pagar melhor a uma jornalista do que Phoenix! Como pode isso? Está certo que Forks é linda e as praias de La Push também, mas visitar é uma coisa. Morar lá é outra totalmente diferente.

Eu morei lá os primeiros 3 anos da minha vida e posso não me lembrar direito dessa época, mas sei que eu ficava grande parte do tempo presa dentro de casa por causa das chuvas torrenciais que caem lá. E sempre quando tem uma tempestade, eu tenho o mesmo pesadelo. Sempre tem alguma coisa importante que foge de mim e eu corro e corro, mas não consigo alcançá-la e, de repente, me sentia sozinha, abandonada, desprotegida, vulnerável e caía num poço fundo, de onde eu não conseguia sair. Acho que tudo isso é por causa de uma experiência de quase afogamento, quando uma vez, aos 7 anos, eu caí numa das piscinas naturais de La Push, que eu sempre amava, enquanto meus pais não estavam por perto. Foram minutos de muito pânico e desespero, engolindo água e quase me afogando até meu pai vir correndo e pular na água para me salvar. Aquela piscina era muito funda para uma garotinha de 7 anos. Depois daquele trauma, eu voltei poucas vezes para La Push.

Outra coisa que eu não gostava em Forks era o estranho fato de que Forks parecia estar presa ao passado. Enquanto todo o país avançava rapidamente no progresso da tecnologia, Forks parecia estagnada no passado, lá as tecnologias demoravam a progredir, parecia que tudo era lento demais, como se o catalisador de Forks estivesse pifado. Não que eu não goste de coisas antigas. Quem tem um pai dono de antiquário, que, desde quando você usava fraldas, te ensinou a amar as antiguidades, não pode não gostar disso. Mas a sensação de ser deixada para trás é uma coisa que não me agrada, não mesmo!

Mas por que mesmo eu falei tudo isso? Ah, sim... É porque eu estou me mudando para Forks. Estou deixando a quente, calorosa e seca Phoenix, para morar na fria, nublada e molhada Forks. Deixando meus amigos para trás, para morar perto da minha avó que está doente, mas que eu amo muito, num lugar onde o salário da minha mãe será maior e novas oportunidades para o meu pai surgirão. Sabe, até que não parece tão mal assim... lá eu faço mais amigos e não me desligarei dos que eu já tenho aqui. Talvez essa mudança até faça bem para a minha vida... É, vamos acreditar que sim.

Mas bem que eles podiam ter avisado antes... tenho menos de uma semana para me despedir de tudo e de todos! Então é melhor começar logo.

***

Gastei meus últimos dias em Phoenix saindo com meus amigos, me despedindo do sol, do calor, de tudo e de todos. Tinha uma sorveteria da qual eu com certeza sentiria falta. Seria capaz até de sentir falta da escola daqui. E olha que eu não sou fã de ficar estudando. Gosto mesmo é das companhias que a escola me oferece, mas mesmo assim, não sou uma péssima aluna, se eu fosse, adeus cartão de crédito! Mas antes que façam mau juízo da minha pessoa, já vou me explicando.

Não sou daquelas consumidoras compulsivas que torram o cartão de crédito dos pais nas lojas de grife do shopping. Longe disso! Eu sou daquelas consumidoras nada compulsivas que só torrou o cartão de crédito uma vez numa livraria... É isso mesmo! Numa livraria.

Era a minha primeira compra sozinha, minha mãe disse que eu poderia usar o cartão de crédito dela numa livraria. Acho que ela não sabia que eu podia estourar ele comprando livros... Fazer o quê? Era minha primeira vez, eu quase não tinha livros em casa e tinha vários clássicos que eu queria ler. Ela sempre soube que eu gosto de ler principalmente os livros de um século atrás e esses estavam cada vez mais difíceis de encontrar... a juventude de hoje prefere aqueles livros interativos, sem história nenhuma, eu prefiro os clássicos antigos que quase não são mais publicados e, portanto, custam um bom dinheiro. O fato é: eu fiz a farra na livraria para nunca mais repetir. Levei um sermão dos meus pais, que até hoje penso duas vezes antes de comprar alguma coisa. Agora, cartão de crédito é só para emergências, mas de qualquer forma é bom estar sempre bem prevenido.

Então, né? Voltando para o assunto anterior, vou sentir saudades da minha escola em Phoenix, ela é grande, muito grande se comparada com a Forks High School. Não que eu tenha estudado na Forks High School... eu era muito nova quando saímos de lá, nem em escola eu estudava na época, mas é para isso que a Internet serve. Obter informações.

Não estou muito preocupada em me encaixar num grupo. Embora eu saiba que as chances de encontrar um grupo lá são menores devido ao excepcional número de míseros 473, agora 474, alunos. Sempre fui muito sociável. Não, a palavra certa é popular. Não sei por que as pessoas vêem alguma coisa interessante em mim, eu sou só eu mesma, não sou maria-segue-as-outras, sou, como minha mãe diz, a original, e como meu pai diz, sou a única. A única Marie Claire Fly. Está bem, talvez não a única no mundo todo, afinal, meu nome é muito comum, mas tenho certeza que sou a única Marie Claire Fly, apelidada de Luna, com uma marca de nascença na mão em forma de meia-lua.

Só espero que Forks tire do meu coração o sentimento que sempre me acompanhou de não fazer parte desse mundo. Quem estou querendo enganar? Se nem em Phoenix eu consegui me sentir parte do mundo, por que eu iria sentir em Forks, uma cidade minúscula no interior de Washington, que me encaixo perfeitamente em algum lugar? Acho que me trocaram no berçário do hospital por uma órfã alienígena. Pelo menos, se eu fosse um alien, eu saberia onde é o meu lugar. Mas como eu não sou um, porque não tenho superpoderes, eu fico ainda mais perdida. Mesmo que eu nunca admita isso para ninguém – e eu não vou admitir mesmo! –, eu sinto que eu não pertenço a essa realidade, a essa vida. É como se alguém tivesse roubado a minha verdadeira vida e me obrigado a viver a que eu tenho agora... Certo, agora eu estou ficando depressiva demais. Chega de sentir pena de você mesma, Luna! Você tem uma boa família que te ama, que te apóia e faz o possível para você ser feliz. Mas então, por que eu sinto esse vazio no peito?

Ai, é melhor parar por aqui antes que eu comece a chorar. Ainda tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas malas. Isso! Vamos nos concentrar nas malas! Como é que eu vou levar todos os meus livros? Por falar nisso, cadê os meus livros? Não tem como eles terem sumido assim! Onde eles foram parar? E, bem, em Forks faz frio e estamos no inverno, preciso de mais roupas de frio... Por que eu não decidi arrumar minhas malas antes? Amanhã nós estaremos voando para Forks e ainda não tenho nada pronto! Luna, por que você tem que ser tão desligada assim?

"Mãe!" gritei do meu quarto. "Vem aqui!" me joguei de costas na cama.

"Que foi, Luna?" ela falou colocando a cabeça dentro do meu quarto.

"Por acaso você viu os meus livros?"

"Não seriam aqueles que seu pai disse que ia encaixotar para mandar para Forks e que você disse que tudo bem?" ela sorria.

"Ah, eu disse é?" corei. "Me esqueci." Dei um sorriso amarelo.

"Só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço." Ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara? Achei melhor ignorar.

"E preciso de mais roupas de frio."

"Eu sei, é por isso que vamos hoje à tarde para as compras, por isso é bom se arrumar se não quiser sair assim."

"Tudo bem, mãe. Já vou me arrumar." Me levantei. "Já disse que eu te amo?" A abracei.

"Hoje, ainda não." ela sorriu. Eu retribuí.

Minha mãe me deu um beijo na testa e saiu do meu quarto, logo em seguida comecei a me arrumar. Não que eu fizesse questão disso, mas minha mãe sempre me disse que uma mulher poderosa sempre está bem vestida. Quem sou eu para discordar?

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Primeiro capítulo sobre a vida da Luna. O que acharam? Eu sei que estou acostumada a escrever coisas mais sentimentais e emotivas, então não sei se vocês gostaram dessa nova Bella que eu criei... Bom, comentem! E espero que não me abandonem...

Um aviso: Férias prolongadas! O que isso significa? Mais duas semanas de férias para mim! (isso é bom) Ter que repor essas aulas perdidas em sábados, feriados prolongados ou dezembro (isso é ruim). Mas pra vocês: Mais duas semanas de postagens +/- regulares... (sabe como é, né? Daquele jeitinho ^^)

Desculpa a demora ^^ e tenho uma perguntinha aí em baixo para vocês responderem (não é nada sério e nem tem a ver com fic, mas fiquei curiosa para saber a resposta)

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada:** julieide, Nixx Blanchard, Cathy S Black, SAMsamCullen, Dada cullen **e **mirian masen **pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

Obrigada também: **Dry. Karlla** e **la. chicareli** pelo Favorite Story e **Dry. Karlla **e **Bellatrix Cullen 13 **pelo Story Alert. Fiquei superfeliz! ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Perguntinha básica nada a ver com a fic: **Pela minha escrita, quantos anos vocês acham que eu tenho? Eu fiquei muito curiosa para saber... Quero sinceridade, ok?

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	10. FORKS

**CAPÍTULO 9 – FORKS**

_**Forks, 22 de dezembro de 2081.**_

_**Luna POV**_

Definitivamente, já sinto saudade de Phoenix. Ao descer em Port Angeles, pegamos um táxi. Está bem, confesso, na verdade, pegamos dois táxis. Em um, fomos eu e minha mãe com a minha bagagem, no outro foi meu pai e as bagagens dele e da minha mãe, que, por sinal, eram muitas. Como o esperado, fomos recepcionados com chuva. Vovó não veio ao aeroporto, ainda estava doente e sair de casa nessa chuva não faz bem para a saúde de ninguém.

Estava cansada da viagem, não dormi muito bem minha última noite em Phoenix, fiquei pensando em tudo o que estava deixando para trás e tudo o que me aguardava daqui para frente. Encostei a cabeça no ombro da minha mãe e nem percebi que cochilei. Só acordei quando o táxi parou em frente à minha antiga casa.

Ela era pequena, comparada à minha casa de Phoenix. Dois quartos, um banheiro, nenhuma suíte. Sério, eu preciso de privacidade. Por que não podia ter dois banheiros? Pelo menos tinha uma sala e uma cozinha, ah, e uma escada! Não podemos esquecer da escada. Principalmente pelo fato de eu poder tropeçar e rolar escada a baixo.

Quando saímos de Forks para que a carreira de jornalista da minha mãe decolasse, meus pais alugaram a casa. Acharam melhor não vender porque sabiam que um dia, quando cansassem da vida na cidade grande, iriam voltar para Forks e viver uma vida mais tranqüila. Lá em Phoenix, minha mãe recebeu boas oportunidades e aproveitou todas que pôde. Meu pai fez bons negócios, montou um antiquário, um comércio lucrativo. Tudo ia bem, até agora.

É fato que nossa vida melhorou muito depois que saímos daqui, mas parece que nos últimos tempos, as coisas vieram piorando, como se o destino nos obrigasse a voltar para cá. Meus pais estavam felizes. Afinal, sempre gostaram de Forks, minha avó estava em Forks, a proposta de um emprego que paga mais até do que minha mãe recebia lá está em Forks, e parece que os habitantes de Forks tem um gosto peculiar por antiguidades, diferente de Phoenix, que agora só tinha olhos para as inovações. Enfim, parece que nossa vida agora estava em Forks. Só faltava eu encontrar algo que de fato me prendesse àquele lugar.

Agora a casa estava desocupada, pronta para nos receber. Entrei nela depois dos meus pais. Enquanto meu pai levava as malas para o piso superior e minha mãe checava os quartos, eu resolvi dar um tour pela casa, afinal, na última vez que eu estive dentro dela, eu tinha apenas 3 anos. Nos outros anos que vim a Forks visitar minha avó, nós ficávamos na casa dela. Depois da morte do vovô ela sempre pedia para nós a visitarmos e nos mudarmos para cá porque ela se sentia muito solitária, mesmo que tivesse a companhia de todos os outros habitantes dessa minúscula cidade. É incrível como, numa cidade pequena, você conhece praticamente todo mundo.

Comecei pela sala, parece que a casa toda já estava mobiliada. Que bom! Menos trabalho a se fazer. Os móveis pareciam antigos. De que ano eles devem ser? Só espero que o sofá não quebre quando eu sentar nele. Ri com esse pensamento.

Continuei o exame. Não tinha muita coisa ainda. Faltavam os aparelhos eletrônicos. Por Deus! Quando será que eles vão chegar? Como vou ouvir música no último volume em casa? E assistir filmes? Tudo bem que Forks já tinha um cinema e um shopping, mas eles eram minúsculos! Nada comparado a Phoenix... Preciso parar de compara Forks com Phoenix, se não vou morrer de saudades.

Continuei o exame, havia um tipo de estante de metal com espaço suficiente para uma televisão LCD, home theater, porta-retratos... as cortinas estavam meio encardidas... tenho certeza que mamãe vai trocá-las. Decidi seguir para a cozinha. Ao entrar, a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção foram os armários. Eles estavam cobertos por uma tinta amarela, velha, como se o sol estivesse tentado iluminar esse cômodo escuro há muito tempo. A tinta já estava descascando, devia ser muito antigo mesmo, que cor será que mamãe vai pintar agora? A mesa era redonda, o tampo era de vidro, com quatro cadeiras de metal e estofado em couro, até que eram confortáveis. O fogão era elétrico. Havia um micro-ondas. Onde estava a máquina de lavar louças? Com certeza vai chegar depois. Tem que chegar!

Segui para o que parecia ser uma lavanderia. Bom, pelo menos havia máquina de lavar roupa. Não quero nem pensar em ter que lavar minhas roupas a mão. Certo. Meu tour aqui embaixo acabou, vamos subir.

Subi de dois em dois degraus. A essa altura minhas malas já estavam no corredor. E meus pais estavam no quarto deles arrumando suas coisas. Dei uma rápida passada no banheiro para checar o cômodo. Era normal: uma pia, um espelho, uma privada, um chuveiro e, olha, uma banheira. Poderia relaxar, pelo menos, só não poderia demorar. Um único banheiro na casa! Ainda tenho que me acostumar com essa idéia.

Saí de lá, peguei minha malas e fui para o meu quarto. Era o quarto do lado oeste, a janela dava para o jardim da frente, o teto era pontiagudo e o chão de madeira. As paredes eram de um azul claro, lembro da minha mãe me contando que quando compraram a casa, eles tentaram manter tudo como era antes. Pelo que ela disse, eles se apaixonaram pela aura antiga e aconchegante que a casa transmitia e fizeram o mínimo de alterações na sua estrutura.

Quando ia me preparar para desfazer as malas, minha mãe aparece na porta do quarto.

"Ainda não arrumou as suas coisas?" parecia um pouco impaciente.

"Ainda não, fui dar um tour pela casa. Não me lembro de nada." Dei um sorriso fraco.

"Não importa agora." Minha mãe logo se empolgou. "Depois você arruma isso, vamos visitar a sua avó agora."

"Tudo bem" Larguei tudo como estava e saí em disparada descendo as escadas.

"Cuidado! Não vá cair da escada." Ela gritou.

Tarde demais. Ainda bem que eu já estava no último degrau quando eu tropecei. O barulho da queda foi alto, mas antes que alguém pudesse se preocupar, eu gritei:

"Eu to bem! Não foi nada."

Enquanto eu me levantava, minha mãe descia as escadas com meu pai segurando sua cintura. Eles estavam rindo, da minha cara provavelmente, mas formavam um lindo casal.

"Mais cuidado da próxima vez, querida." Disse meu pai, eu só assenti.

"Vamos?" Mamãe chamou.

Saímos de casa e fomos na vovó.

***

A chuva não dava trégua, ainda bem que o carro do meu pai já estava aqui. Espera um pouco! De onde ele surgiu? Nossa, devo ser muito desligada mesmo, e com a chuva então? Não dá para ver nada. Entramos no carro e seguimos até a casa da minha avó.

Chegando lá, fui a primeira a entrar. Vovó estava de pé na cozinha, fervendo água para preparar um chá.

"Oi, vovó!" corri para abraçá-la. "Que saudade!"

"Luna! Quanto tempo, hein? Já está uma mocinha!"

"Vovó, já sou bem grandinha para esse tipo de recepção." Falei fingindo um bico.

"Tudo bem, Srta. eu já cresci. Não percebi que a Srta. cresceu porque faz tempo que vocês não vêm me visitar." Voltei a abraçá-la.

"Pois é, agora a gente veio pra ficar." Desgrudei do abraço e dei meu melhor sorriso.

"Que bom, querida!" Vovó estava super feliz.

Depois de meus pais a cumprimentarem, tomamos um pouco de chá enquanto conversávamos, contando todas as novidades.

Acabamos ficando para o jantar, que eu, mamãe e vovó preparamos enquanto papai assistia à TV.

Fomos embora depois de arrumar a cozinha lá pelas 20 horas. Combinamos de voltar para a ceia da véspera de natal, iríamos preparar as coisas lá, onde passaríamos a noite e voltaríamos para casa no dia seguinte.

***

Chegando em casa, decidi adiar a arrumação das minhas coisas para o dia seguinte, peguei meu pijama e o necessário para tomar um banho e me preparar para dormir. Voltando ao quarto notei que precisava fazer uma faxina, mas, confesso, estava com preguiça. Vou deixar a faxina do meu quarto para depois do natal, mas antes do ano novo. O ano novo deve começar com o quarto arrumado, para evitar um ano bagunçado, que nem meu quarto estava agora.

Pensando em tudo o que eu ainda tinha que fazer, caí na cama. Ai, é mesmo, sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa... presentes de natal! Como pude me esquecer disso? Certo, amanhã arrumo minhas malas e vou ao minúsculo shopping de Forks para as compras de natal.

**N/a:**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Há! Agora Forks tem minishopping! Já estava na hora, né? Mais de meio século tem de servir para alguma coisa... Alguém reconhece o ambiente? Nem preciso falar, preciso?

Ok, ok... Vocês vão querer me matar por isso... mas o reencontro fica mais para frente... Afinal, pensem na lógica: a avó está se recuperando, as festas de fim de ano são passadas em família e, bem, eles não iam deixar a avó sozinha, né? Então, para os próximos capítulos: Natal, Ano Novo e, depois, reencontro. Não prometo, mas vou fazer o possível.

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada:** Nixx Blanchard, Dada cullen **e **SAMsamCullen** pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

Obrigada também: **Jessica mattos **pelo Story Alert. Fiquei superfeliz! ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	11. NATAL EM FAMÍLIA

**CAPÍTULO 10 – NATAL EM FAMÍLIA**

_**Luna POV**_

Depois de acordar, fazer minha higiene pessoal e trocar de roupa, desci para o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, pai. Bom dia, mãe."

"Bom dia, Luna." Responderam ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo rir. _Timing_ perfeito.

"Mãe, pai, posso ir ao _enorme_ shopping de Forks hoje?" Pedi com ironia na parte do '_enorme_', arrancando risos dos meus pais, enquanto preparava minha tigela com cereais e leite.

"Claro, quer que eu vá com você?" Mamãe me perguntou.

"Não, tenho que fazer isso sozinha." Eles me olharam, desconfiados. "Presentes de natal. É uma surpresa, senão não tem graça!" Sorri.

Depois de uma troca de olhares, eles assentiram.

"Tudo bem, depois do almoço eu te levo." Papai autorizou.

"Obrigada." Terminei minha tigela e subi para arrumar as malas.

***

"Vamos, Luna. Não queria ir ao shopping?" Nossa, quanta pressa, pai.

"Já to indo, só vou pegar minha bolsa." Desci correndo as escadas, mas sem cair dessa vez.

"Eu e sua mãe vamos te deixar lá e depois vamos à casa da sua avó. Quando terminar as compras, liga no meu celular que vamos te buscar, tudo bem?"

"Tudo certo!" Fui empolgada para o carro. Não estava chovendo, milagre! Mas estava frio à beça, droga! Acho que vai nevar... e neve significa gelo e gelo significa escorregão, que pra mim, é a mesma coisa que dor ou hospital.

***

E agora? O que eu vou comprar? Onde estão as idéias quando você precisa delas? Pensa, pensa, pensa... Vamos, cérebro, funcione! Bom, pra mamãe eu posso dar aquele perfume que ela gosta... É, vai ser isso mesmo! Agora, para o papai... o que eu dou? E para vovó? Ai... tem que ser algo especial... Já sei! Vou fazer um Certificado de Melhor Pai do Mundo, um de Melhor Avó do Mundo e outro de Melhor Mãe do Mundo, todo feito à mão com detalhes bem trabalhados, mas só isso não... o que eu dou para eles?

Fiquei dando voltas e mais voltas, olhando as vitrines e nada... até agora só tinha conseguido comprar o perfume da minha mãe e o material para fazer os certificados. Dei mais algumas voltas e vi um xale. Um lindo xale rendado feito à mão, bordado, delicado, que ficaria muito bonito na minha avó. Vai ser esse! Entrei e comprei.

Agora só falta o do meu pai. Por que é tão difícil dar presente para homem? Vai ver é porque eu não sou um para pensar como tal. Estava ficando cansada, decidi ir para a praça de alimentação sentar um pouco e descansar. Fiquei um tempo vendo a movimentação que, graças ao natal e às festas de fim de ano, era grande, para Forks. Me levantei. Vou andar mais um pouco e logo acho alguma coisa para meu pai. Dei alguns passos até que fui abordada por duas garotas, uma tinha o cabelo escuro e ondulado e olhos de um tom de azul-claro, a outra tinha o cabelo castanho claro com os olhos de um castanho médio.

"Oi, eu sou Gabriella e essa é a Elisa." A de cabelo escuro sorriu. "Você é Marie Claire, não é? Marie Claire Fly."

Certo, agora fiquei com medo. Como elas sabiam quem eu sou? Não estou nem na escola, estou no meio de um shopping, tudo bem que é mais um mini-shopping, mas mesmo assim, como elas me conhecem? Eu nunca as vi na minha vida!

"Ahm... Sou sim... Como você sabe disso?"

"Ah, é que sua avó é amiga da minha e em uma das vezes que ela foi lá em casa, ela me mostrou uma foto sua e disse que você e seus pais viriam visitá-la." Isso é estranho, tipo, ser abordada pela neta da amiga da sua avó que te reconhece por causa de uma foto. Deve ser coisa de cidade pequena.

"Ahm..." O que mais eu poderia falar?

"Eu disse para você não abordá-la desse jeito, não vê que ela ficou assustada?" Disse a outra menina, Elisa, se eu me lembro bem.

"Que isso, Lisa" e a Gabriella se voltou para mim. "Então, só está de visita mesmo?"

Eu já disse que isso é estranho? Sei que não devia conversar com estranhos, mas elas pareciam legais e conheciam minha avó. Bom, pelo menos foi o que disseram.

"Na verdade, não. Me mudei para cá." Ainda estava indecisa se dava mais informações sobre a minha vida.

"Ah, que bom! Acho que vamos freqüentar o mesmo colégio, então." Ela disse toda empolgada.

"É, acho que sim." Claro que sim, só tem um colégio nessa cidade tive vontade de dizer, mas me segurei.

"Vamos, Gaby, estamos atrasadas para o cinema." A outra estava envergonhada.

"Calma, Lisa." E a Gaby continuou. "Quer ir com a gente ver um filme?" Sério, como a Gaby tem tanta coragem para convidar alguém que ela mal conhece para ir assistir a um filme junto?

"Ahm... Não vai dar, tenho que terminar as compras de natal... Ainda falta o presente do meu pai." Informação demais, Luna.

"Ah, tudo bem então. Quem sabe numa próxima?"

"É, quem sabe?"

"Compra um casaco para o seu pai, aqui faz muito frio."

"Ah... Obrigada pela dica."

"Então, tchau. Até mais." A Gaby se despediu. E a Lisa só acenou.

"Tchau." O que mais eu poderia falar? Esse encontro foi muito estranho, mas pelo menos agora já sei o que comprar para o meu pai, por que eu não pensei nisso? É tão óbvio! E essas garotas, elas pareciam legais... Terminei as compras, liguei para os meus pais e fomos embora, no natal vou perguntar para minha avó se ela conhece essa tal de Gabriella e a avó dela.

***

"Vamos logo, Luna" Minha mãe gritou. "Ainda temos que preparar a ceia na casa da sua avó."

"To quase pronta." Estava com um vestido vermelho até os joelhos, um bolero rendado preto, um casaco preto por cima, que eu tiraria na casa da minha avó, e uma sapatilha prata, os cabelos presos no alto em um rabo de cavalo. Peguei os presentes e desci.

Chegando lá, coloquei os presentes embaixo da árvore, junto com outros e segui com meus pais para a cozinha para preparar as coisas. Enquanto eles colocavam a mão na massa terminando de preparar a ceia, eu e vovó fomos arrumar a mesa de jantar.

"Vovó, você tem alguma amiga que tem uma neta chamada Gabriella?" perguntei indiferente.

Ela parou um pouco para pensar e respondeu "Ah, tenho sim, a neta da Meggie, Gaby. Claro, por quê?" perguntou curiosa.

"Ah, não é nada demais... É só que ela me abordou no meio do shopping como se me conhecesse há anos." Falei rindo.

"Ah, Gaby é um amor, não é? É bem do feitio dela fazer essas coisas." Minha avó me acompanhou.

"É, ela é bem simpática."

***

Depois da ceia, trocamos os presentes. Eles ficaram muito contentes com os que eu dei (nota mental: agradecer à Gabriella) e, por incrível que pareça, amaram os certificados que fiz com tanto carinho. Dos meus pais, eu ganhei uma correntinha de prata com uma lua como pingente. Muito bonito e bem sugestivo, não? Da minha avó, eu ganhei uma antiga caixinha de música com um cisne desenhado na tampa. A caixinha era linda, e tocava uma música que não era comum para uma caixinha de música. Tocava Clair de Lune. Tudo a ver comigo. Parece que aqueles presentes foram feitos especialmente para mim. Foi um feriado perfeito perto da minha família.

No dia seguinte voltamos para casa. Agora eu precisava me programar para a faxina. Não estava disposta a virar o ano com a bagunça que tava o meu quarto. Certo. Estava decidido! Vou tirar o dia seguinte para dar um trato nisso aqui.

* * *

**N/a: **Lucy Myh = Demora ... Sério?? *sarcasmo off* Bom, gente, a culpa da vez, além da persistente preguiça mental (educadamente chamada de falta de inpiração) é a escola. Mesmo não tendo que comparecer às aulas, eles decidiram que devemos gastar esses dias que nos resta com exercícios extras... :/

Ok, deixando os dramas pessoais de lado... É isso mesmo, passei meio batido pelo Natal. Não que eu não goste dessa época do ano, mas é que sinceramente não tinha muita coisa interessante para falar... Tá eu confesso, falta inspiração, mas é que eu estou muito empolgada com o que vem no próximo capítulo (mas não sei se vocês vão gostar)... Esse capítulo pode estar meio idiota, eu sei, é meio complicado pra mim (que não tem experiência nenhuma de vida, só fica enfurnada em casa) escrever sobre o passar do tempo (distrações) da vida de alguém...

E mais uma vez, como sempre digo: Tenham paciência comigo (porque a lerdeza é de nascença ;p) E o que isso significa: Reencontro? Que reencontro? Mais pra frente, baby! ^^

Foi mal, não me matem!! Nem me abandonem! Deve ser muito chato ficar ouvindo a mesma ladainha, né?

Aí em baixo tem uma perguntinha... respondam! ^^

Bom, por hoje é isso... vou ficar devendo um bom capítulo para vocês, vou tentar compensar no próximo! ;)

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada:** mirian masen, Cathy S Black, SAMsamCullen, Nixx Blanchard, Dada cullen, Alice D. Lupin **e** julieide **pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

Obrigada também:** Priis Cullen** pelo Favorite Story e **Cathy S Black** pelo Story Alert. Fiquei superfeliz! ^^

* * *

**Perguntinha: **Que caráter você adicionaria à antiga personalidade de Bella? Preciso de reflexões e uma luz para me guiar.

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	12. TESOUROS

**CAPÍTULO 11 – TESOUROS**

_**Luna POV**_

Depois do meu ritual matinal e do café da manhã, coloquei uma roupa mais confortável para começar a faxina no meu quarto. Meus pais tinham saído para acertar alguma coisa que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja então estava sozinha e à vontade. Coloquei o som alto e comecei a arrumação. Tirei tudo da escrivaninha, passei o pano e coloquei as coisas de volta. Alguns papéis foram para o lixo, outros ficaram. Tirei meu notebook da mala e o coloquei em cima da escrivaninha. Meus livros preferidos também ficaram lá, junto com alguns porta-retratos com fotos da família.

Próximo passo. A estante. Ela ficava ao lado da escrivaninha e por enquanto estava vazia. Passei o pano úmido, seguido pelo pano seco. Quanto pó! Logo depois tentei organizar meus livros. Meu pai tinha subido a caixa dos livros no dia em que chegamos aqui. Agradeci mentalmente a ele. Sabe, papel pesa...

Gastei a manhã toda só para organizar os livros nas prateleiras. Sabe como é, né? Concentração é uma coisa que me falta às vezes. Acabei me perdendo nos livros que não me lembrava direito da história, pegando-os e lendo trechos, até que a história toda me vinha à mente, relia minhas partes preferidas de alguns. Era fácil eu me perder nelas, saber que, embora uma sucessão de acontecimentos desse errado, tudo vai dar certo no final era realmente confortante. Quem dera a vida fosse assim...

Depois de, finalmente, me desvencilhar das histórias dos livros que gritavam pela minha atenção, me peguei decidindo se os organizava por autor, título, preferência, se agrupava em séries, acabei que misturei todas as organizações, ora por nome, ora por preferência, agrupava as séries, os temas e bagunçava de novo. Desisti e deixei sem um padrão específico. Outro dia arrumo melhor. Se não, só termino a faxina no ano que vem.

Agora fui para a cama. Não para deitar e dormir, mas sim para arrumar. Tirei os lençóis e coloquei para lavar. Limpei a cabeceira da cama e coloquei lençóis limpos. Certo... O que falta agora? Acho que só o chão. E que chão sujo! Vou precisa mais do que uma vassoura. Desci para a lavanderia e peguei um balde, enchi-o com água, peguei uns produtos de limpeza, dois panos e um rodo. Será que preciso de mais alguma coisa? Talvez uma escova de chão. É. Agora acho que não falta nada. Fiz duas viagens para levar tudo para cima, para evitar algum estrago maior, tipo derrubar tudo na escada e aproveitar e lavar a casa toda. Estou me sentindo a gata borralheira, só que sem a madrasta má e um príncipe para me salvar.

Comecei com uma varrida básica. Estava muito empolgada varrendo, dançando e fazendo da vassoura meu microfone e quando fui deslizar pelo chão, tropecei numa tábua solta caindo de quatro. É isso mesmo, caí de quatro do mesmo jeito que Napoleão Bonaparte perdeu a guerra. Foi ele mesmo que morreu de quatro, né? Deixa pra lá, o fato é que eu estaria rindo da cena se não estivesse doendo. Sentei direito no chão e massageei meus joelhos e meu pé direito. Quando fui olhar o estrago que fiz no piso do quarto, vi um saco plástico preto, todo empoeirado. O que aquilo estava fazendo ali, no chão do meu quarto? Tomara que não seja um cadáver. Ai, não pensa besteira, Luna! Desse tamanho, só se for cadáver de rato. Mas eu odeio rato.

A curiosidade me tomou e a ansiedade também. Algo me dizia que não era rato coisa nenhuma, nem cadáver de bicho algum. Além disso, não tinha cheiro de bicho morto. Peguei o saco e sacudi um pouco para tirar a poeira. Vamos lá, Luna, abre logo, pode ser um tesouro! Ta, não um tesouro de ouro e pedras preciosas, mas pode ser alguma coisa importante para alguém.

Tirei o conteúdo da sacola e analisei. Tinha uma caixinha transparente com um CD antigo prateado, com certeza é uma gravação caseira, não tinha nada escrito nele. Será que era um CD de dados ou de músicas? Depois eu descubro.

Os próximos itens da sacola eram dois pedaços de papel grosso e envelhecido. Comecei a ler e, pelo que pude perceber, eram passagens de avião de aproximadamente 75 anos nos atrás que nunca foram usadas. Uma passagem estava no nome de Isabella Marie Swan, a outra estava no nome de Edward Anthony Cullen, o destino era Jacksonville, Flórida. Não soube explicar por que, mas sabe aquela sensação de déjà vu? Pois é, eu tive quando comecei a ver o conteúdo da sacola.

Por fim, ainda tinha mais papéis. Fotografias coloridas, antigas. A ansiedade foi aumentando em meu peito. Vamos analisar isso, Luna, antes que você pire. Na primeira foto que peguei, havia dois homens sentados num sofá, um mais velho e outro mais jovem, ambos assistindo à televisão. Reconheci a sala, era a sala da minha casa! Essa foto foi tirada nessa casa há aproximadamente 75 anos. Que demais! E ainda por cima, o mais jovem era lindo, mas sua expressão era tão fria e indiferente, com o olhar reservado e cauteloso, que poderia duvidar se não era uma estátua. Não sei como pude traduzir tantos sentimentos dessa foto, só sei que era essa sensação que eu tinha e isso apertava o meu coração.

Decidi passar para a próxima foto, prendi a respiração. Era o mesmo garoto sério da outra foto, mas nessa, ele estava perfeito. Comecei a ficar tonta e lembrei que tinha que respirar. Respira, Luna, respira. Voltei a analisar a foto. Sim, com certeza era o mesmo garoto, mas muito mais... vivo, radiante. Os olhos cálidos, que mesmo na foto, me prendiam como numa hipnose, e os cabelos num tom estranho de bronze, totalmente diferente, único, cuidadosamente desarrumados de uma forma que dava vontade de agarrar e desarrumar ainda mais. Suspirei.

Epa, pára tudo! Luna, suspirando por uma foto? E de 75 anos atrás? O que é isso? Você não suspira nem por um garoto de carne e osso, vai ficar suspirando por um garoto de uma foto de 75 anos atrás? Agora, com certeza ele tem cabelos brancos ou nem isso tem mais, Luna, acorda! Marie Claire Fly você não pode estar apaixonada por um garoto de uma foto de 75 anos atrás! Ele é mais velho que sua avó! Espera aí? Eu considerei a possibilidade de estar apaixonada por uma foto? Eu só posso estar enlouquecendo! Com certeza esse ar puro e úmido de Forks deve estar afetando a minha cabeça! É melhor esquecer isso. Com certeza é a melhor coisa a se fazer, deixar esse sentimento de lado. Isso! Afinal, nunca daria certo.

Não sei por quê, mas me peguei procurando outra foto. Que estranho, podia jurar que deveria ter outra foto aqui, algo me dizia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Ta, to começando a falar como uma louca aqui. Esquece isso! Apaga, apaga! Ok, vamos continuar com a faxina.

Peguei as fotos e as passagens e coloquei dentro da caixinha de música que eu ganhei da minha avó. Afinal, isso ficou 75 anos no chão do meu quarto e ninguém ainda veio pegar de volta, agora é meu segredo, meu tesouro. Se algum dia alguém quiser de volta, o que eu duvido muito, eu devolvo. Mas por hora, vai ser meu tesouro secreto.

O _meu _tesouro secreto. Não pude evitar pensar na história dessas coisas sob o chão do meu quarto. Quando foram postas ali? Quem as pôs? Por quê? Pareciam ser recordações, lembranças de alguém. Mas de quem exatamente? Algo me dizia que era daquele garoto lindo da foto. Afinal, é ele que aparece nas duas fotos. Ah, as fotos... Aquele garoto estava mesmo lindo nelas, perfeito. Mas por que ele estava radiante em uma e frio em outra? O que aconteceu para isso? Essas perguntas, por mais errado que possa parecer, doíam no peito. Era errado porque eu não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Eu nem o conhecia, não tinha o direito, mas ver aquela imagem perfeita fria, sem alegria, era angustiante.

Mas, enveredando por outros caminhos, e quanto às passagens? Quem eram Isabella Marie Swan e Edward Anthony Cullen? Quem? O que eles eram? Parentes? Amigos? Namorados? Namorados... era estranho pensar nessa possibilidade. O aperto no peito ao pensar nessa palavra era irracional. Era completamente estranho e irracional. Ao pensar naquela palavra e naqueles nomes e, se de fato tudo estiver relacionado àquele garoto como eu penso, o nome masculino for dele, não consegui evitar sentir ciúmes e inveja daquela Isabella. Mas era irracional demais sentir ciúmes de um nome e, ainda por cima, de uma época remota. Mas, afinal, por que eles não usaram as passagens? Que eu saiba, naquela época passagens de avião não eram tão baratas. O que teria acontecido?

E aquele CD? Qual seria a história dele? Uma seleção pessoal de músicas da época? Ou composições inéditas? Porque eu tinha certeza de que era um CD de músicas, minha intuição me dizia, intuição feminina, eu acho. E a intuição feminina não deve ser ignorada, certo? Pelo menos é o que minha mãe me diz.

Perguntas e mais perguntas era tudo o que pensar naqueles simples objetos me dava. Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Nunca teria uma resposta, teria? Poderia formar várias teorias, fazer várias especulações, mas a verdade, saber a verdade, seria um milagre.

Me fascino com o passado. Se fosse por mim, não me importaria de largar toda essa recente tecnologia para viver no passado. Eu sinto que eu pertenço àquela época, como se eu tivesse nascido na época errada, como se, como sempre, eu tivesse me atrasado. E pensar na história dessas coisas... querer ter pertencido à ela, ter sido parte dela, estava começando a mexer comigo. Estou ficando melancólica. E eu odeio ficar melancólica. Odeio chorar, odeio ser fraca e frágil. Ser destrambelhada não ajuda em nada. As pessoas me subestimam, acham que eu não tenho força suficiente para agüentar. Me tratam como uma bonequinha de porcelana, como se eu fosse quebrável. Mas, oras, eu não sou! E isso me irrita profundamente.

Acalme-se, Luna, acalme-se. Olha onde sua mente foi parar? Volte para a realidade, é nela onde a vida acontece! Ok, voltando à realidade, observei mais uma vez atentamente a caixa e sabe de uma coisa? Só agora que eu percebi que a caixinha que minha avó me deu não é tão pequena assim, ela até que é grande... coube tudo sem precisar dobrar e, se for ver bem, dá até pra mim colocar meus chilenos aí dentro numa boa. É, eu preciso começar a prestar mais atenção nas coisas. Peguei a caixa com o CD e coloquei em cima do criado-mudo para eu descobrir depois o que está gravado nele. Espera aí? Tem um criado-mudo no meu quarto? Como eu só fui perceber agora? Nossa, eu sou muito desligada mesmo! Depois de varrer, ainda vou ter que limpar o criado-mudo!

Coloquei a tábua solta no lugar e terminei a faxina no quarto. Depois de guardar todos os produtos de limpeza – não esquecendo de nenhum, eu acho –, peguei a caixa transparente do criado-mudo e voltei a pensar no que poderia estar gravado nele. Era música, eu tinha certeza disso. Claro, não é uma certeza na qual eu confiasse a ponto de pôr minhas mãos no fogo por ela, afinal, apenas algo me dizia que era música. Achei estranho, ultimamente muitos algos me diziam alguma coisa. Deve ser o ar de Forks mesmo. Decidi seguir minha intuição e peguei um CD Player antigo que foi do meu avô, que deu para o meu pai e passou para mim. É incrível como ainda está em bom estado e é muito estranho pensar que o CD que vou escutar é tão antigo quando a máquina que vai tocá-lo para mim.

Deitei na minha cama, coloquei os fones no ouvido e pus o CD para tocar. Logo que a primeira faixa começou a rodar, percebi que era algum tipo de música clássica, mas não era nenhuma que eu conhecia. Entretanto, ao ouvi-la, era como se eu a reconhecesse, como se eu fizesse parte daquela canção de ninar. Aquela faixa me transmitia um misto de conforto e tristeza, não sabia por que, mas estava emocionada. Aquelas notas musicais mexiam tão profundamente com meus sentimentos que algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto...

O que era tudo aquilo? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não era daquelas garotas sensíveis, eu não era de chorar por motivos bobos, eu não era de suspirar por alguém, eu não era de prender a respiração sem perceber. Antes de retirar aqueles simples objetos do chão do meu quarto, eu não era nada disso. Mas parece que ao libertá-los da prisão que era aquela tábua solta, uma barreira dentro de mim ruiu, libertando aquela garota sensível, chorona e apaixonada que há poucos minutos me foi apresentada. Uma outra Luna, um outro lado de Marie Claire Fly que veio à tona com a descoberta de tantas novas e, ao mesmo tempo, já conhecidas sensações.

Me acomodando com a nova parte de mim que conheci hoje, adormeci exausta na minha cama, com tantos pensamentos em minha mente, tantas sensações em meu coração, numa mistura de euforia e confusão, ao som das mais maravilhosas notas musicais organizadas numa harmonia desconhecida, mas recordada.

* * *

**N/a: **Oi, pessoal! ^^

Lembram-se há uns capítulos atrás quando eu disse que eu escrevi a "Destinados" por causa de uma coisa que eu queria ver em uma fic?? Pois é, é essa faxina! ;P (ridículo, como eu já mencionei, mas... eu quis e eu fiz! ;P )

Viu só! Eu compensei ^^ no tamanho e no conteúdo. O que acharam? Mas não se acostumem muito não. Não estou prometendo que os capítulos ficarão maiores. Para ser franca, esse capítulo ia ser menor... mas como eu gosto muito de vocês... eu estiquei ele... E aí? O que acharam? Gostaram? Legal? Eu gostei... e se alguém falar o contrário eu dou uns cascudos! ( ;P BRINCADEIRINHA ;) estamos num país democrático, gente, eu vou entender, ou pelo menos tentar, se vocês não gostarem^^)

Capítulo que vem: Convites! Alguém chuta do quê?

Ah, gente... vocês gostam de música no capítulo? Se sim, vão precisar me sugerir algumas... sou péssima com trilha sonora... e... hum... alguém tem uma sugestão para uma fuga? :X

A perguntinha do capítulo anterior continua lá embaixo... ^^

Obrigada ;D

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Meia centena de reviews?! Fiquei feliz ^^

Obrigada:** Luh Lazaro, Nixx Blanchard, Alice D. Lupin, Dada cullen, julieide, SAMsamCullen** e** Cathy S Black** pelos cometários do capítulo anterior! ^^

Obrigada também:** Ary Cullen** pelo Favorite Story.

* * *

**Perguntinha permanece: **Que caráter você adicionaria à antiga personalidade de Bella? Preciso de reflexões e uma luz para me guiar.

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	13. CONVITES

**CAPÍTULO 12 – CONVITES**

_**Edward POV**_

"Ah, Alice." Resmunguei. "Já aceitei fazer parte da sua festa de natal, preciso mesmo ir à festa de reveillon dos Smith?"

"Claro, Edward." Ela sorriu. "Todos os Cullen irão. Foi um convite para a família toda e, além do mais, a filha deles, Gabriella, estuda no mesmo ano que nós dois. Chegamos há pouco tempo, precisamos nos misturar aos humanos." Como se isso fosse possível.

"Mas todos têm mesmo que ir?" Tentei insistir com a baixinha. "Sabe que eu nunca fico com clima para comemoração nenhuma."

"Ah, nem vem, Edward." Ela se irritou. "Todos os Cullens vão sim! E você precisa se distrair."

"Desisto!" Revirei os olhos. "Tá, eu vou." Tentei ver em sua mente algo que pudesse me explicar por que tanta insistência da minha irmã com essa festa, mas ela percebeu e logo se concentrou no vestido que usaria. Alguma coisa ela sabia, já fazia algum tempo que ela vinha controlando seus pensamentos. Tentei apelar para ver se ela escorregava. "Por que quer tanto que eu vá também?"

E ela escorregou. Por uma fração mínima de segundos, ela escorregou. Não foi tempo suficientemente longo para entender a situação, só o que pude ver era uma garota com vestido branco, curto, solto no corpo, os cabelos avermelhados caindo em cascatas pelas costas, mas nada de rosto. Nada que eu julgasse ser importante.

"AH!" Ela bufou. "Você fez isso de propósito!" rosnou, me fulminando com o olhar.

Eu ri com vontade. Irritar a baixinha é uma das poucas alegrias que me restaram.

"Como você é irritante!" Ela gritou exasperada.

"Olha quem fala." Respondi contendo o riso.

"Agora você vai, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar para aquela festa!" Sua expressão mudou, um sorriso diabólico brincava em seu rosto.

Meu entusiasmo se foi. Praguejei baixo, fechando a cara, enquanto Alice saltitava contente em direção ao seu quarto.

***

_**Luna POV**_

"Luna, atenda a porta, por favor." Minha mãe pediu praticamente gritando da cozinha enquanto preparava o almoço. Papai estava assistindo jogo na TV da sala.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, com o máximo de cuidado para não cair, na máxima velocidade que consegui. Abri a porta.

"Vovó!" Puxei-a para dentro de casa. "Sabe que não devia ter vindo. Devia ficar em casa descansando." Ralhei com ela, mas a abracei com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ora! Mas vejam só, estou levando um sermão da minha neta preferida!" Ela brincou, retribuindo o abraço.

"Sou a sua única neta." Respondi rindo.

"Pode ser, mas eu a amo muito." Ela disse amorosa.

"Oi, mãe." Minha mãe disse a ela. "Por que saiu de casa?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Venha, sente-se." E guiou-a até a sala, acomodando-a no sofá.

"Bom..." Vovó começou. "Vamos direto ao ponto. O filho da minha amiga Margaret e sua esposa nos convidaram para a festa de reveillon que eles darão. Eu disse à Maggie que levaria toda a minha família." E virando-se pra mim ela disse. "Creio que você já conhece a filha deles, Luna. Gabriella estuda no mesmo ano que você e será uma boa oportunidade para fazer amigos antes das aulas começarem. E, além disso, os Smith são conhecidos pelas grandes festas que organizam. É sempre um sucesso."

Fiquei empolgada. Festa! E com possibilidades para novas amizades antes das aulas? Melhor ainda! A oportunidade de encontrar um nicho e não ficar perdida e isolada no meu primeiro dia de aula batia à minha porta e isso eu não podia desperdiçar. Vai facilitar muito as coisas para mim se eu já tiver amigos para me ajudar a me adaptar e, além disso, vai me distrair e me fazer esquecer de todas essas sensações estranhas que Forks me traz. Não estava cem por cento certa de que era isso o que eu queria, esquecer a cena no quarto, mas aquelas sensações, aquelas reações, _aquilo _não era _eu_. E a única coisa que me faltava agora era perder a minha própria identidade. Com certeza, a festa me faria voltar aos eixos, me distrair de mim mesma.

"Nós vamos, né?" Falei empolgada, me agarrando àquela oportunidade enquanto revezava olhares entre minha mãe e meu pai.

"Claro, filha." Meu pai disse depois de trocar uns olhares com a minha mãe. Não sei como eles fazem, mas parece que conversam só olhando nos olhos um do outro. Já disse o quanto queria que isso acontecesse comigo?

"Bom..." Agora encarei minha mãe. "Podemos marcar uma hora no salão?" perguntei cautelosa com sua reação.

"Você? Marcar uma hora no salão, sem, nem mesmo, eu te incentivar, querida?" Minha mãe disse, cética, e, depois de uma pausa, cruzou os braços e continuou. "Tudo bem, quem é você e o que fez com a minha filha?"

"Ah, mãe." Revirei os olhos, estava acostumada a ser o alvo das brincadeiras dela. Eu até que gostava disso. "Só porque eu não tenho vontade de ir ao salão toda semana, não significa que eu não me importe com essas coisas. Além disso, eu queria dar uma mudada radical no visual, sabe? Mudei de casa, de cidade, de estado, de escola... Queria começar o ano com tudo novo..." Me voltei para meu pai. "Que tal eu tingir meu cabelo de vermelho?" tentei dar meu melhor sorriso inocente, mas para minha insatisfação, ele se recusou.

"Ah, não." Ele foi veemente. "Não quero uma filha com cabeça de fósforo. Não, você não tem idade para essas coisas."

"Ah, pai. Eu tenho 15 anos, vou fazer 16 daqui a 3 meses. E não vou ficar parecendo uma cabeça de fósforo." Disse emburrada. "Deixa, por favor?" Fiz minha melhor imitação do gatinho do Shrek para ele. Não me preocupei com a minha mãe. Eu conheço muito bem a mãe que tenho e, por ela, se eu quisesse, já estaria loira há muito tempo.

"Deixa, meu bem. Eu vou junto com ela, se for demais, ela não faz, ok?" Mamãe tomou meu partido. Já disse que eu a amo muito, muito mesmo?

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Papai cedeu. "Mas obedeça sua mãe, viu?"

"Ok, pai. Obrigada." Dei meu melhor sorriso.

"Precisamos marcar logo a hora no salão então, deve ser muito difícil nessa época." Mamãe disse preocupada.

"Sem problemas, queridas." Vovó disse animada. "Conheço a filha que tenho e minha netinha também. Já marquei um horário para nós três no salão da Betty. Vamos amanhã depois do almoço."

"Você é a melhor, vó!" Disse a abraçando forte.

"Bom, vou voltar para a cozinha agora." Minha mãe disse. "Depois vamos comprar roupas novas no shopping, tudo bem, Luna?"

"Claro! Ano novo, roupa nova." Sorri.

"Fica para o almoço, mãe?" Ela perguntou à vovó.

"Claro." Disse sorrindo.

***

"Olá, Betty!" Vovó entrou na frente, cumprimentando uma mulher que devia ser um pouco mais velha que minha mãe. Seu cabelo era loiro, muito claro, curto, mas cheio, todo encaracolado, seus olhos azuis eram atentos e o sorriso muito simpático.

"Oi, Gloria." Disse sorrindo enquanto terminava a escova de uma cliente. "Vamos, entrem! Daqui a pouco atendo vocês."

"Lembra da Beta, minha filha, e da Luna, minha neta?"

"Claro que sim!" E terminando o trabalho disse. "Pronto, Lisa, diga pra sua mãe que não vou cobrar."

"Claro, tia. Pode deixar que eu aviso." E saiu me dando um aceno, era a tal Elisa, amiga da Gabriella, as garotas do shopping. Incrível, a cidade era mesmo pequena.

"Bom, as mais novas primeiro?" Disse Betty, me conduzindo para a cadeira. "Como você cresceu!" Eu só sorria. "Vai ser o quê?" Perguntou encarando meu reflexo no espelho.

"Bom, eu queria desfiar meu cabelo, mas não queria tirar muito o comprimento dele. Gosto dele comprido. Queria também pintar meu cabelo de vermelho, mas não quero que fique da cor de um tomate. Meu cabelo é castanho escuro e já tem um brilho avermelhado no sol que eu gosto. Como aqui não tem sol, queria intensificar esse brilho, sem precisar descolorir o cabelo. Entende? Eu queria que ele continuasse escuro, mas com um brilho vermelho, não cobre." Tentei explicar. "Será que dá?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Hum... Entendo..." Ela ficou um pouco pensativa, mas depois abriu um sorriso largo. "É claro que dá, meu bem. Betty pode tudo!" Não pude evitar de sorrir.

Mudar o cabelo seria um passo muito grande. Eu amava ele, mas agora eu sentia necessidade de mudar. Estamos em constante mutação, não é? E dizem que o cabelo reflete a personalidade das pessoas. Bom, agora eu sentia que tinha que mudar e, mudando, quem sabe, talvez aquelas sensações estranhas procurem outra garota de cabelos cor de chocolate e parem de me amolar. É ridículo pensar que mudando meu cabelo, eu esqueceria _aquilo_, mas realmente acho que consigo e, se essa mudança não conseguir, tenho uma incrível habilidade de bloquear coisas indesejáveis. É por isso que, às vezes, tenho probleminhas nas provas. Além disso, chorar por nada e sentir uma dor irracional no peito não é uma coisa que eu diria que me fizesse querer sentir.

Depois de algumas horas no salão e muito papo jogado fora, todas as três estávamos prontas. Tínhamos feito as unhas das mãos e dos pés, além, é claro, dos cabelos. Vovó tinha feito permanente e retocado a tintura chocolate, mamãe cortou um pouco os cabelos e alisou. Eu gostei do resultado dos meus, a cor, o corte. Gostei mesmo. Betty podia tudo mesmo!

***

Corria através do cemitério. O lugar já me era conhecido. Era noite como em todas as outras vezes. Era um sonho. Ou um pesadelo, ainda não tinha certeza. Ele era diferente dos outros. Na maioria das vezes, eu corria pelo nada, sentindo me abandonada, sentia a vegetação me cortando, mas não enxergava nada. Era sempre a mesma coisa, às vezes mudava pequenos detalhes, mas todos já me eram conhecidos.

Da primeira vez que sonhei com esse cemitério, estava em Phoenix. Mas diferente daquele sonho, dessa vez não chovia. O céu estava nublado, havia névoa e estava frio, muito frio. Quanto mais corria, mais névoa se formava e menos eu enxergava. Fui forçada a diminuir o ritmo até parar completamente em frente a um túmulo. Não havia nome nele, a pedra estava lisa.

Fiquei em pé, contemplando-o, me pergunto por que estava aqui, por que meus pés me trouxeram a este lugar. Foi quando me senti ser envolvida por braços frios, gélidos, num abraço apertado e acolhedor. Senti-me em casa, amada, completa. Me abraçava por trás, mas reconheci o dono daqueles braços, era o mesmo que me acolheu no outro sonho nesse mesmo lugar. Apreciei a sensação que ele me transmitia.

Aquilo era um sonho. Um bom sonho.

Queria ver seu rosto, ansiava por isso. Então, decidi me virar, mas os braços me apertaram mais, não me permitindo vislumbrá-lo. O frio aumentou e os braços ao meu redor aumentavam a pressão, esmagando minha cintura com força. Atordoada, encarei os braços que me prendiam. Não eram mais os braços masculinos que antes me envolviam. Não, eram braços femininos. Igualmente pálidos, incrivelmente fortes, me prendiam e me espremiam. Eram braços assassinos. O ar escapou dos meus pulmões, num gemido de dor, estava prestes a cair na consciência eterna quando vi na lápide duas palavras marcadas com fogo: Luna Fly. E, logo, tudo estava ardendo em chamas.

Havia o frio cortante, havia o fogo ao redor, havia braços de aço me cortando ao meio. E, numa última visão de horror, havia meu nome queimando naquela lápide.

Consegui me livrar daquelas imagens, acordando ofegante. Gotas de suor frio escorriam por minha face. Minha boca estava seca. Aquilo não era um sonho. Era um terrível pesadelo. Um pesadelo que eu esqueceria. Ou me esforçaria para esquecer. Eu era boa nisso. E hoje não era dia de ficar com medo ou de me preocupar, hoje era dia de festa.

***

Realmente estava frio, também, era inverno. Estava me arrumando para a festa. Tive que tomar banho bem cedo, às 17 h para ser exata, para não correr o risco de me atrasar. Também com um só banheiro na casa... Mas, bem, eu esqueci que a parte que mais me faz demorar para me arrumar era escolher a roupa que eu iria usar e, é claro, ela já estava escolhida (uma calça jeans branca, justa, com bordados em prateado, uma bata solta, também branca, e meu casaco branco simples). Como ainda tinha tempo e já tinha feito a maquiagem, decidi enrolar meu cabelo. Gastei boa parte do meu tempo fazendo isso e quando fui ver a hora, já eram 21h.

Nós nunca chegávamos na hora mesmo, minha mãe estava terminando de se arrumar e eu estava com sede. Fui pra cozinha, abri a geladeira. Hum... suco de morango... Delícia! Tirei a jarra e enchi o copo. Estava bebendo meu suco, tranqüila, enquanto esperava meus pais descerem, até que... BAM! Papai levou um escorregão no corredor lá em cima, mas logo gritou que estava tudo bem. Bom, bem pra ele porque, pra mim, não estava nada bem.

Com o susto, o copo escorregou da minha mão e me sujou toda de suco. Droga! Isso sempre tem que acontecer comigo! Vamos nos atrasar mais agora.

* * *

**N/a:** Realmente, não é pra acostumar. Pra vocês ficarem mais felizes, eu estiquei esse capítulo também ^^ Eu acrescentei o sonho dela. Mas eu não tenho certeza se vou continuar dando hormônios de crescimento pra essa fic... sabe, essas coisas custam caro... mas aceito comentários como moeda de troca! ;)

Ok, deixando as chantagens de lado... O que acharam?

Bem, bem... os convites eram para a festa de Reveillon dos Smith! ^^ E quem vai àquela festa? Quem? Quem?

Edward volta agora, quando as coisas começam a acontecer... Essa aparição é pequena, mas é uma aparição... e necessária para o próximo capítulo... bom, pelo menos pra deixar vocês mais curiosas! ;D

**Próximo capítulo:** Ano novo, é claro! E, desde já, antecipo, **não **me matem! ;)

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada:** julieide, Alice D. Lupin, mirian masen, SAMsamCullen, Lunna Cullen** e **Little Anne Pattinson** pelos cometários! ^^

Obrigada também:** Little Anne Pattinson** pelo Favorite Story.

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	14. ANO NOVO

**CAPÍTULO 13 – ANO NOVO**

_**Edward POV**_

"Tínhamos mesmo que chegar tão cedo, Alice?" Comecei a reclamar. Todos estávamos com trajes de gala, escolhidos pela baixinha. embora tivéssemos plena capacidade e bom senso para nos vestirmos, ela tomou para si essa tarefa porque nos queria perfeitos.

"Não chegamos cedo. Chegamos na hora." Ela continuou. "A festa está marcada para as 21 h e agora são 21h 10." Era impressão minha ou a baixinha procurava alguma coisa? Em sua mente só havia Jasper. _Pode tentar, Edward, você não conseguir mais nada de mim._ Aquilo me irritou. Ou ela estava escondendo algo de mim ou ela só fazia isso pra me irritar.

"Mas nós nunca chegamos no começo da festa." Dessa vez, Rosalie se juntou a mim. "Sempre fazemos uma entrada triunfal no auge da festa." Como sempre, o centro das atenções.

"Ora, deixem a irmã de vocês em paz." Esme veio em defesa de Alice. "Tenho certeza que ela tem um motivo para isso e, além disso, somos relativamente novos aqui, teremos mais tempo para interagir." O sorriso de Esme seria animador, se eu estivesse disposto a me animar com essa festa. Mais um ano, um ano vazio, sem vida, uma vitória para mim, sobreviver a mais um ano com minha atuação que tirava a preocupação da minha família.

Entramos todos juntos, já havia algumas pessoas lá e logo os donos da festa, os Smith, vieram nos receber. Não sabia bem o que eu tinha, só tinha a sensação de que algo estava errado, como se o mal espreitasse, esperando um descuido meu para atacar. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, uma estranha sensação me dividia ao meio. Ao mesmo tempo em que algo dizia que eu devia ficar, outra coisa gritava que não devíamos estar aqui.

***

_**Luna POV**_

Ai, droga! Isso só acontece comigo! Eca! Preciso tirar essa meleca da minha pele, mas antes preciso limpar essa bagunça. Guardei a jarra de suco na geladeira e corri na lavanderia para pegar um pano. Ainda bem que o copo não quebrou! Coloquei ele na pia e comecei a limpar o suco da mesa, depois desci para a cadeira em que estava sentada e, por fim, o chão. Levei o pano para a lavanderia e o joguei no tanque. Voltei para a cozinha e lavei o copo.

Nesse instante, meu pai entrou na cozinha.

"Filha, estamos pron..." e me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

"Mas o que...?" mamãe estava atrás logo atrás.

Não deixei ela terminar a pergunta e soltei tudo, rápido.

"Assustei com o barulho, derrubei suco em mim, vou tomar uma ducha rápida e vou trocar de roupa. Não demoro." Saí correndo em direção a escada.

Fui em disparada para o meu quarto. Peguei uma toalha e corri para o banheiro. Enfiei todos os meus cachos em uma touca de banho para não estragar o penteado e tomei uma ducha, lavando bem o suco de morango da minha pele. Saí rápido, me sequei e me enrolei na toalha. Corri para o quarto e me tranquei. Já eram 21 h 45.

***

_**Edward POV**_

Fomos apresentados a muitas pessoas. Carlisle e Esme logo foram puxados para uma mesa e uma conversa com adultos, enquanto eu e meus irmãos fomos jogados em uma mesa com vários adolescentes. Fala sério, como se nós não fossemos mais velhos que os avós deles.

Alice tentava esconder a ansiedade conversando com a filha dos donos da festa, Gabriella. Jasper estava bem controlado e não largava a baixinha. Emmett e Rosalie não faziam questão de participar de nenhuma conversa, pelos pensamentos dos dois, a única conversa que queriam manter era uma em que estivessem longe de olhares curiosos e em algum lugar em que pudessem ficar extremamente à vontade. Eu tentava, sem sucesso, parar de ouvir os pensamentos pervertidos em relação a mim e a minha família, que não eram exclusivos dos adolescentes presentes na festa. Olhei impaciente o relógio. Eram 22h 15.

Foi então que aconteceu. Outra visão de Alice, mas essa não era nada animadora. Precisamos sair daqui. Rápido!

"Alice, conte aos nossos irmãos, vou avisar Carlisle." Disse num tom urgente e extremamente baixo para que só ela me ouvisse, logo em seguida, me levantei da mesa.

***

_**Luna POV**_

Graças aos céus, minha mãe me conhece bem para acreditar que um imprevisto podia acontecer com minhas roupas, como agora. Tinha comprado um vestido reserva branco, soltinho, curto, com uns bordados prateados no busto. Vesti ele. Iria passar um pouco de frio, mas tudo bem, quem mandou derrubar suco na outra roupa?

Ajeitei o cabelo, retoquei a maquiagem, coloquei as sandálias e levei as roupas sujas na lavanderia. Tinha que colocá-las para lavar agora ou corriam o risco de ficarem manchadas depois.

Tudo pronto, saímos de casa às 22h 15, combinamos de encontrar com vovó lá, o local da festa não ficava longe de casa, 5 minutos de carro, mas o movimento na frente do evento estava grande. Parece que toda a cidade estava naquela festa e que todos chegaram no mesmo horário que nós. Foram mais 10 minutos para poder estacionar e seguir para a festa.

Finalmente chegamos lá e estava tudo lindo. Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Algo me dizia que o perigo estava por perto. Que isso! Deixa de ser louca, Luna! É coisa da sua cabeça. Esquece isso e curte a festa, a pior coisa que pode acontecer é você tropeçar ou escorregar e cair no chão. Ok, só tome cuidado por onde anda.

"Olá." Um casal simpático nos recepcionou.

"Bem vindos à festa de reveillon dos Smith." O homem meio baixo e gordinho disse. "Sou Oliver e esta é minha mulher, Ashley." Disse indicando a mulher alta e esbelta ao seu lado.

"Olá." Meu pai disse. "Somos os Fly. Sou Henry, esta é minha mulher, Roberta, e minha filha, Marie Claire."

"Oh, sim, sim. A família da Sra. Gloria White. Prazer em finalmente conhecê-los."

"O prazer é nosso."

"Bom, vamos, entrem." Agora a mulher dizia. "Sintam-se à vontade. Gloria deve estar em uma das mesas do salão." E se voltando para mim. "Se você quiser, querida, eu a acompanho para a mesa onde minha filha e seus amigos estão."

"Oh, Obrigada. Aceito sim. É muita gentileza da parte da senhora." Sorri educada.

"Venha comigo e me chame só de Ashley."

"Claro." Despedi-me dos meus pais com um aceno e segui a anfitriã.

Logo reconheci a Gabriella e a Elisa, as garotas que me abordaram no shopping, na mesa ainda havia mais pessoas. Mais duas garotas que me foram apresentadas como Kali, uma garota de origem havaiana, pele morena, cabelos escuros e lisos, e Nancy, loira, delicada e de olhos castanhos. Dentre os garotos sentados à mesa, me foram apresentados Peter (loiro, olhos azuis), Richard (ou Rick, moreno, olhos castanhos), Ryan (magro, moreno, olhos verdes e óculos) e Thomas (ou Tom, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos).

Depois das apresentações nós começamos a conversar animadamente. Eles ficaram interessados no meu apelido e na minha marca de nascença, é uma história realmente diferente. Contei que vim de Phoenix, embora tenha nascido aqui e que vinha visitar minha avó às vezes, mas nunca tinha encontrado eles aqui. Falei como era minha vida lá. É claro que saiu um comentário de como eu era muito branca para uma pessoa que veio de Phoenix, mas eu disse que, não importa quanto sol eu tome, ou eu não pego cor nenhuma ou eu fico vermelha como um pimentão. As meninas me perguntaram como eu deixava a minha pele tão saudável e eu respondia que eu não passava nada, só lavava diariamente, genética, eu acho, pelo menos nisso eu tive sorte.

Tive a impressão de que os garotos me olhavam com demasiado interesse, mas achei melhor não prestar mais atenção nisso. Tipo, eu sou nova na cidade, é normal as pessoas se sentirem curiosas com uma novidade. Descobri que eles eram os populares da escola e que eu estava convidada para participar do grupo deles. Agora já tinha uma mesa para ficar no intervalo, não ficarei sozinha e eles se ofereceram para me acompanhar para as aulas.

Descobri também que não sou a única novata. No meio do ano a família de um médico, os Cullen, se mudou para cá e já fiquei sabendo de todas as fofocas sobre eles. Foi estranho, acho que conheço o nome, mas não lembro de onde. Talvez eu tenha lido em algum jornal ou revista da área de saúde, bom, não me lembro agora, leio tanto que, depois, nem me lembro onde li.

Tentei ao máximo bloquear as fofocas, não é uma coisa que eu goste de ouvir. Além de as informações virem acompanhadas de várias mentiras, embora a verdade às vezes apareça também, elas podem despertar alguns preconceitos e sentimentos ruins, como inveja. Embora me esforçasse, não consegui não ouvir o que as garotas disseram. Eles eram lindos, ricos, anti-sociais e superesquisitos. Eu cheguei a duvidar se não era só inveja, teria que checar isso depois. Pelo que elas contaram, eles eram todos adotados. Parece que o Dr. Carlisle e sua esposa, Esme, são muito jovens e não podem ter filhos. Dentre os filhos, havia um casal de loiros, sobrinhos de Esme, sob os cuidados dela desde a morte de seus pais, havia um grandalhão, muito musculoso que sempre andava com a loira estonteante, uma baixinha de cabelos arrepiados que sempre andava com o loiro, e havia um ruivo, o único que não tinha um par.

Elas falaram de um jeito estranho, como se tirassem a bondade de Esme e Carlisle ao adotar todos aqueles adolescentes, ao citar o fato dela não poder engravidar. Não gostei disso. E quando elas citaram que eles ficavam juntos e moravam juntos, como se o que eles fizessem fosse pecado, também não me agradou. É claro que é estranho, mas eles não têm nem o mesmo sangue. Eu até que achei interessante, ter uma família assim. Eles devem se amar muito, posso sentir isso. Não gostei do modo como elas pareceram julgá-los, mas não me pronunciei, afinal, não os conhecia ainda.

"E eles não vêm para a festa?" Perguntei escondendo o meu interesse.

"Eles vieram, mas já foram embora." Gaby falou.

"É, eles ficaram muito pouco." Kali completou.

"Parece que a Alice passou mal e todos foram embora." Nancy disse.

"Ahm..." Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. De repente, aquela sensação de que o perigo estava próximo me tomou de novo, quase me fazendo esquecer de todos que estavam à minha volta. Sem perceber, tinha cruzado os braços em minha cintura. Não havia braços frios me esmagando. Definitivamente, teria um pouco mais de trabalho para esquecer esse pesadelo, mas com novas amizades, seria mais fácil distrair a mente e esquecer.

"Vamos todos lá para fora, daqui a pouco começa a contagem regressiva!" Fui desperta por Gaby, que se levantou empolgada e todos a seguimos.

Encontrei meus pais e fui ficar com eles, deixei um pouco aquela sensação de lado, permitindo que a animação da minha família e das pessoas daquela festa me tomasse e me concentrei na contagem.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!

Fogos de artifício iluminavam o céu, luzes coloridas contra a noite escura. Os estouros ensurdecedores dos fogos se combinavam aos das garrafas de champanhe, juntamente com os gritos de felicidade e os desejos de um ano novo próspero e feliz.

Beijos, abraços, risos, demonstrações de carinho e alegria. A esperança preenchia a atmosfera, o medo cedia. Não havia mais sombra do perigo, por hora, essa sensação de vulnerabilidade tinha passado.

Todos estavam felizes. Eu deveria estar muito feliz. Minha família toda estava comigo e estava feliz, eu tinha acabado de fazer muitos amigos, tudo está dando certo na minha vida. Então, por que me sinto tão incompleta?

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpa a demora, gente! Era pra mim ter postado ontem... mas a preguiçosa aqui deixou pra fazer o dever de casa de última hora, então não tive tempo...

**Antes de tudo:** Não me matem! Eu já tinha pedido no capítulo anterior... adiei o reencontro... Desculpa, desculpa! Odeio suspense (principalmente quando é comigo), mas surgiu uma oportunidade e, bem, to aproveitando ela.

Agora, depois de vocês me perdoarem, alguém responde aí: Que visão a Alice teve? Alguém chuta?

Bom, bom... no próximo capítulo, um fantasma retorna para essa história, mais POV do Edward e, quem sabe, lobos?

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, **1º aviso**: Muitas coisas estão acontecendo na vida dela, sua vida e sua cabeça estão cheias de novidades, então, não estranhe se ela se esquecer de alguma coisa, ok?

Certo, agora... o **2º e último (acho) aviso**: Gente, a moleza acabou. As aulas começaram hoje e vou demorar mais pra postar porque: 1º tenho um boletim a zelar ^^ , 2º a matéria tá toda atrasada, ou seja, vou me ferrar ;P e 3º, e não menos importante, to no 3º ano do ensino médio, o que significa: correria pro vestibular. Adeus prazos fixos, vou tentar postar todo fim de semana, se vocês derem sorte, consigo postar duas vezes, mas não garanto nada.

Acho que, por hoje, é isso.

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada:** higina, Nixx Blanchard, Hanninha Menezes, Bela M, julieide, Dada cullen, Alice D. Lupin, cla. cullen, Lunna Cullen, Sarita, mirian masen, SAMsamCullen** e **Cathy S Black** pelos cometários! ^^

Obrigada também:** higina, Hanninha Menezes, Bela M, Branca Takarai, mirian masen **pelo Favorite Story, **la. chicareli **pelo Story Alert e **Bela M** pelo Favorite Author.

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	15. FANTASMA

**N/a:** Bom, não comum eu colocar uma nota antes de começar o capítulo, mas eu tenho um avisinho: Este capítulo contém spoilers de Eclipse. Acho que vocês já devem ter lido, mas é sempre bom avisar, não é? É isso, Boa leitura! ^^

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14 – FANTASMA**

_**Edward POV**_

Saí da mesa e andei o mais rápido que a velocidade humana permitia. Péssima hora para estar na companhia de humanos.

"Desculpe-me por interromper a conversa." Disse, me voltando a Carlisle. "Pai, posso falar uma coisa com você? É importante."

"Com licença." Ele disse aos humanos com quem conversava. Esme nos olhou preocupada, mas continuou lá. _O que houve? _Nos afastamos um pouco e baixei a voz de modo que só um vampiro pudesse ouvir.

"Precisamos ir embora. Alice teve uma visão." Hesitei. "Victoria voltou e não está só de passagem." A fúria começava invadir meu corpo, fechei os punhos.

_Como tem tanta certeza disso?_

"Ela estava vindo em direção a Forks. Alice a viu indo na direção da antiga casa de Bella."

_Mas com que propósito?_

"Ainda não sabemos, mas não temos muito tempo. Pela visão da Alice, Victoria deve chegar à casa de Bella quando os fogos estourarem, daqui a uma hora e quarenta minutos. E ela sabe que nós estamos em Forks."

_E os lobos?_

"Os lobisomens não sabem da aproximação dela, caso contrário Alice não teria tido a visão. Precisamos interceptá-la."

_Acha que esqueceu a promessa de vingança?_

"Sinceramente?" Suspirei. "Não."

_Então vamos._

"Diga que Alice está mal e todos retornaremos para casa."

_Claro._

Então Carlisle foi se despedir para podermos sair da festa. Saímos o mais rápido possível, sem despertar suspeitas. É hora da caçada. O fantasma retornou.

***

_Música: Apocalyptica – Little Drummer Boy: __http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=92CMl7fxd9c __(Copiem e colem no navegador sem os espaços e ignorem as palmas no final)_

Victoria viria pela floresta. Estacionamos próximo à casa de Bella, ela estava vazia. Seguimos adentrando o bosque, precisávamos interceptá-la, precisávamos descobrir o que ela queria naquela antiga casa. Afinal, Bella estava morta.

Fomos nos afastando da casa, seguindo na direção apontada pelas visões de Alice. Teríamos que ter cuidado para não afugentá-la se quiséssemos respostas. Victoria não poderia saber que estamos à sua espera. Toda essa situação fez com que a frustração de perder seu rastro anos atrás retornasse com força total e isso só aumentava ainda mais minha raiva.

Victoria estava viva e eu tenho certeza que ela planeja algo contra minha família. Só não sei por que agora. Por que ela voltou para Forks? Ela está sozinha agora, não poderia enfrentar todos os Cullen de uma só vez. O que ela está tramando indo para a antiga casa da Bella?

Da primeira vez que vi sua mente, ela demonstrava muita confiança em James e em si mesma. Não prestei muita atenção no laço que os unia, afinal, naquela hora, era a mente de James a que mais importava. Ele queria caçar Bella e eu precisava captar toda a informação que pudesse sobre ele, mas parece que cometi um enorme erro ao subestimar a capacidade de Victoria.

Com certeza o laço que ela tinha com aquele vampiro era forte. Forte o suficiente para que ela mantivesse a chama da vingança acesa por todo esse tempo. Só não entendo por que agora e por que em Forks.

Existem muitos lugares para concretizar uma vingança e Forks não parece um cenário favorável à Victoria. Aqui existem lobisomens protegendo essas terras e essa população. O que existe só em Forks que é capaz de fazer Victoria retornar mesmo correndo o risco de ser morta por um bando de lobos? Por que ela se arriscaria tanto?

Há muitas perguntas vitais que necessitam de respostas que só ela pode nos dar. Algo está acontecendo ao meu redor, algo maior, que eu não consigo perceber. Victoria retornou para nos atacar, mas ela está sozinha e parece que só veio investigar por enquanto. Mas o que ela teria para investigar na antiga casa de Bella? A casa está ocupada agora. Será que é algo a ver com a família nova que a habita ou é algo material que passou despercebido por mim? E Alice também está estranha. Tem algo no nosso futuro que ela não quer que eu saiba, mas por quê? Definitivamente, algo está acontecendo e eu preciso descobrir.

Pelas visões de Alice, Victoria continuava firme em sua decisão. Agora, o futuro mostrava nós, os Cullen, encurralando ela. Mas foi então que uma nova visão começou a se formar. Alice diminuiu o ritmo da corrida e parou, concentrando-se na nova visão. No princípio ela estava nublada, mas ficava cada vez mais sólida. Nela, Victoria dava meia volta e fugia, ela estava só a alguns poucos quilômetros de nós.

Saímos em disparada atrás da vampira. Ela já tinha percebido nossa aproximação e estava fugindo. A seguimos até a fronteira com as terras dos quileutes.

Consegui captar sua mente, mas ela estava uma confusão. Não consegui distinguir muita coisa. Ela formava vários planos em sua cabeça, várias rotas de fuga, sem se concentrar especificamente em uma, não conseguia entender seus pensamentos. Parecia fazer isso de propósito para que eu não conseguisse lê-la. Isso aumentou ainda mais a minha frustração.

"Alice" Chamei minha irmã. "Para onde?"

"Não sei." Ela disse. _Não consigo ter uma visão clara do futuro dela, muda a toda hora, está tudo nublado para mim. _Ela pensou, para que Victoria não ouvisse e descobrisse o mecanismo de funcionamento das suas visões. Uma vez que ela descobrisse como as visões de Alice funcionavam, seria muito mais fácil contorná-las e isso não seria nada bom para nós.

A distância entre nós diminuía gradativamente. Em alguns instantes, conseguiríamos capturá-la, mas teríamos que fazê-lo antes que ela atingisse o território dos lobos, mesmo se tratando de uma caçada, não poderíamos quebrar o pacto ou uma guerra poderia começar. Uma guerra que ninguém queria lutar, a não ser Jacob Black, talvez.

"Os lobos estão vindo." Alice nos avisou. Estávamos quase chegando à fronteira e Victoria corria naquela direção. Agora, com a presença dos lobos, o poder de Alice foi definitivamente anulado e nem que tentasse, conseguiria ver nossos futuros. Porém, se conseguíssemos nos comunicar com eles, talvez pudéssemos armar uma emboscada perfeita, mas como fazer isso? Só eu posso ler mentes, só eu posso colher informações, mas não posso transmiti-las sem que Victoria soubesse do plano, era uma via de mão única.

Sabia perfeitamente como o bando veio parar aqui. Na mente dos lobos, pude ver que parte do bando estava fazendo a patrulha rotineira, quando, há meia hora, se depararam com um rastro fresco, Victoria. Logo, o bando se reuniu e seguiram o rastro, até a fronteira do tratado, onde se espalharam, esperando que ela voltasse a cruzá-la de novo.

O bando estava mais ao sul, mas estavam vindo ao nosso encontro. Uma emboscada seria perfeita agora. Apertamos mais o ritmo da corrida. Em breve a alcançaríamos, ou nós ou o bando. Foi então que tudo começou a ficar mais perigoso.

A impressão era de que Victoria tinha um instinto de evasão. Ela serpenteava pela fronteira como se estivesse lendo um mapa e todos nós tivemos que redobrar o nosso cuidado. Estávamos mexendo com o perigo. Os quileutes vinham pelo outro lado da fronteira, diminuindo a distância entre Victoria também. Daria tudo certo se trabalhássemos juntos, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. E tudo deu errado.

Emmett se adiantou, saltando na direção de Victoria, mas ela foi mais rápida e desviou, foi por muito pouco. Ele acabou passando logo atrás dela e quase foi de encontro a um lobo cinza. Aquele lobo, embora já não fosse mais jovem, parecia ser o mais volátil de todos, pois perdeu o foco na perseguição que estávamos e saltou de encontro a Emmett, mas errou. Emmett retornou para o nosso lado da fronteira e Rosalie foi defender seu companheiro, enquanto o alfa, Sam, e Jacob flanquearam o cinza, Paul. Por fim, todos perdemos o foco na caçada e uma tensão se instaurou.

Logo, Carlisle se adiantou para falar com Sam enquanto Jasper acalmava a atmosfera.

"Desculpe o meu filho, Sam." Carlisle disse no seu tom cordial. "Emmett não queria ultrapassar a fronteira de propósito. Estávamos concentrados demais na caçada."

Ainda na forma de lobo, Sam se limitou a encarar seriamente Carlisle.

"Não acontecerá de novo." Meu pai garantiu e, após um olhar analítico, o lobo assentiu.

"Vamos retornar à caçada, então. Por hora, ela é a prioridade." Carlisle concluiu e então continuamos a perseguição.

Carlisle deu o rumo dela ao bando para rastreá-la pelo cheiro. Com essa distração, Victoria conseguiu uma boa dianteira, subiu os penhascos ao norte de Makah, onde a fronteira contorna a costa por alguns quilômetros. Emmett e Jasper pediram permissão para passar, mas ela foi negada. Logo, Victoria já estava na água afastando-se da costa.

Ela tinha escapado, mas eu posso apostar que voltaria.

***

_**Luna POV**_

Tudo ao meu redor queimava. As labaredas consumiam cada parte da vegetação. Os braços femininos tentavam me dilacerar. Eu estava de novo sem ar, mas não conseguia acordar. O pesadelo me atormentava.

De repente, como num vendaval de esperanças, a corrente de ar frio apagou todas as chamas, os braços assassinos me soltaram, largando-me ajoelhada no chão. No lugar da lápide, pude visualizar os pés de um anjo. A noite estava escura, não havia lua, mas havia estrelas. O céu estava incrivelmente limpo, lindo, como há muito tempo eu não via.

O anjo vestia um manto branco, um manto de anjo, mas não tinha asas nem auréola. Esse anjo tinha caído do céu para me salvar. Encarei e sorri para meu salvador. Não havia cor nesse sonho, não puder distinguir nenhum traço da sua face, mas não me importei. Ele me salvou e estava comigo.

Ergueu-me do chão e, ao seu toque, uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo. Foi uma sensação incrivelmente boa. E me abraçou. Reconheci os braços gélidos e másculos que me acolhiam, protegiam e acalentavam. O mesmo salvador. Meu anjo da guarda.

Caí na inconsciência vazia, tranqüila, sabendo que, a qualquer hora, meu anjo me salvaria.

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, gente... então, só pra avisar (de novo): Posso demorar mais pra postar... sabe, a escola é supercorrida... principalmente agora que eu to no terceiro ano do ensino médio, com a gripe A atacando, as aulas atrasadas, o ENEM na mesma data, reposição das aulas só em dezembro, as provas começando semana que vem... então... vo tentar não demorar, ok?

Bom, vamos ao capítulo:

Não sei se acertei na música... sugestão de um amigo meu ^^ detalhe: ele não leu o capítulo... ;p

Estou esticando os capítulos pra vocês, ok? Mas só porque eu deixei de ser preguiçosa e gosto muito dos comentários de vocês...

E não me matem ainda! Porque... HÁ! Victoria voltou! Maaaaas... ainda não vamos focar nesse assunto... ela ainda tem que pensar bem no que vai fazer... depois de tanto tempo esperando, ela vai pensar duas vezes antes de desperdiçar uma oportunidade. Agora... alguém sabe por que ela voltou agora? Eu sei! ^^ mas só vou esclarecer maaaaais pra frente, como sempre. ;)

Bom, bom... as cenas da fuga são emprestadas do livro...

E os sonhos da Luna... conseguiram pegar todas as informações? ;D

**Próximo capítulo:** Avançamos no tempo e... Forks High School, yeah!

Vejo vocês lá!

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada:** Lunna Cullen, Dada Cullen, Dea Cullen, Hanninha Menezes, Nixx Blanchard, Cathy S Black, higina, julieide, SAMsamCullen, mirian masen **e** Bela M **pelos cometários! ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	16. FORKS HIGH SCHOOL

**CAPÍTULO 15 – FORKS HIGH SCHOOL**

_**13 de janeiro de 2082.**_

_**Luna POV**_

Depois daquela sensação ruim do ano novo, reprimi qualquer sensação de desconforto que insistisse em me incomodar. Sentir que o perigo estava à espreita, só esperando para dar o bote, é uma coisa que eu queria evitar ao máximo. Esse sentimento não me fazia bem. Eu estava ficando apreensiva e paranóica, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê disso.

E o mais difícil foi me livrar daquele pesadelo. Foram várias noites sonhando com o frio extremo e o fogo e várias noites sonhando com o meu anjo da guarda para finalmente parar de sonhar com aquele pesadelo. Agora meus sonhos voltaram ao normal, bom, quase ao normal porque agora eu sei o que tanto fugia de mim e eu corria atrás. Era o meu anjo. Embora a chuva fosse constante em Forks, graças a Deus, meus sonhos ruins não aumentaram a freqüência.

Mas ainda assim, graças àquele sentimento ruim do ano novo, a sensação de abandono e vulnerabilidade ficou ainda maior. Ai, saco! Tudo isso me frustra! Calma, Luna, calma. O ano só está começando e você é nova demais para criar rugas. Não que eu me importe, mas sempre falo isso, é como um costume, herdado da minha mãe.

Bom, vamos falar de coisas menos estressantes. Esses últimos 13 dias eu passei entre casa de avó, minha casa, shopping, cinema e lanchonete. Meu círculo de amigos estava formado, embora eu não dispense novas amizades. Não saímos muito, pois o frio desgraçado do inverno de Forks insistia em persistir. O pessoal até que era legal, tá, tá... eles eram muito divertidos. Só que às vezes eles implicavam com algumas pessoas, fazendo julgamentos. Não gostei disso e os reprovei, mas nem sempre eles me ouviam. Além disso, eles meio que formavam casais, então as chances de eu ser "a vela" eram extremamente altas, mas relevei isso. Não me importo de ficar sozinha mo meio de casais. Eu é que não ia arranjar um par só para não ficar sozinha, "antes só do que mal acompanhada", é o que o ditado popular diz, não é? Concordo plenamente.

Hoje é segunda-feira. Não acredito que o tempo passou rápido aqui! A cidade é pequena, pensei que a sensação da passagem do tempo fosse mais lenta... Não estou muito ansiosa para começar a estudar agora, mas pelo menos vou ficar mais tempo com os meus amigos. Se a gente tiver as mesmas aulas, é claro. Bom, já tenho meu lugar garantido no intervalo. A mesa dos populares. Parece um carma. Não que eu não goste da companhia, eu já disse que eles são muito legais, o fato é que eu não gosto muito de atenção. Muito menos de cantadas baratas.

Tá certo que eu não sou feia, mas também não sou nenhuma deusa Afrodite, né? E para que ter vários holofotes virados para você justamente na hora em que você cai? É muito constrangedor, mas não sei por que eles não me acham uma perdedora.

Mamãe diz que eu tenho um poder de atração natural, tipo um ímã, que atrai, basicamente, 3 coisas: garotos, hospitais e perigo. Como meu histórico hospitalar é bem extenso e me acompanha desde quando eu mesma passei a controlar o meu corpo, a Sra. Roberta Fly, mamãe para mim, me ensinou a _'cair com classe'_ para não passar vergonha, mas, sinceramente, na hora da queda, você não fica pensando em _'como cair com classe'_, você só pensa em _'como vai doer'_ e _'como evitar o chão'_. Mas nem sendo destrambelhada os garotos não largam do meu pé. Eles acham que eu sou um tipo de 'donzela em perigo' e ficam querendo 'me _salvar_', ou melhor, me _agarrar_. Isso me irrita profundamente. Eu sou responsável e independente. Posso muito bem cair sozinha e agüentar as dores sem chorar. Não preciso de nenhum príncipe pra me salvar. A não ser o meu anjo da guarda, mas ele só me salvaria em sonhos.

O fato é que estamos no meio do ano letivo, eu sou a novata, o objeto de observação. Só espero que os olhares dos estudantes dessa escola ainda estejam vidrados na família Cullen. Pelo que eu me lembro da conversa do ano novo, os Cullen são muito capazes de me ajudar a manter a atenção longe de mim, sem nem ao menos saber disso. Acho que já gosto deles e alguma coisa me diz que vou gostar mais ainda quando eu realmente vê-los.

Ah, outra coisa que eu já estou acostumada, mas nunca me conformei (bom, pelo menos desde há um ano atrás): não posso dirigir. Mas esse problema se resolve daqui a uns 2 meses, quando eu faço 16 anos. O problema em si, não é que eu realmente queira dirigir. O problema é que meu pai sai muito cedo para abrir o antiquário, então não pode me levar à escola, e minha mãe, como não precisa chegar cedo na redação do jornal, sempre me leva à escola em cima da hora, então eu tenho que correr para não chegar atrasada e ficar para fora. Ah, é, mas se eu não quiser pegar carona com ela, eu posso optar por ir andando na chuva constante dessa cidade os mais de três quilômetros que separam a minha casa da escola. Mas quem precisa chegar na hora mesmo?

Chega de devaneios. É o primeiro dia de aula e ainda tenho que passar na secretaria antes de ir para a aula. Se minha mãe demorar muito, eu vou me atrasar.

"Mãe!" gritei ao pé da escada. "Vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia." Eu já estava pronta, esperando ela descer.

"Pronto." Ela disse descendo logo em seguida. "Vamos?"

"Milagre!" Eu disse. "Em Phoenix você só descia depois da terceira chamada." Ri.

"Ora, que tipo de mãe eu seria se deixasse minha filhinha chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula numa escola nova de uma cidade nova?" Ela riu. É impressão minha eu ela estava rindo de mim? "Precisa ser mais paciente, querida. Sabe, às vezes parece que você tem uma alma velha... relaxa. Estresse traz rugas e pode matar." Ela voltou a rir.

"Tá bom, mãe." Revirei os olhos. "Vou ser mais paciente quando você for mais pontual." Voltei a rir.

"Vamos logo." Ela disse, me empurrando para a porta de casa.

***

O caminho não foi tão demorado. Minha mãe corre que nem uma louca. Cheguei a tempo de correr para a secretaria, pegar meus horários e um mapa da escola e sair correndo para a sala 6 de Estudos Sociais, quase caí.

Entrei na sala ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal batia. Andei até o professor Johnson e entreguei o papel que a Sra. Perez, a secretária da escola, me entregou para os professores assinar. Logo depois das apresentações, fui me sentar ao lado da Lisa. Conhecer alguém na sala me deixou mais calma. Bom, pelo menos me fez ter uma menor noção dos pares de olhos que me encaravam curiosos, só esperando o meu próximo tropeço. Que não veio, só dessa vez. Agradeci mentalmente à minha mãe por praticamente me obrigar a usar essas botas ao invés de algo com cadarço. Acho que ela me conhece muito bem mesmo, afinal, a bota nem tinha salto.

Sentei e não consegui não ficar corada. Baixei o rosto, fingindo encarar o livro à minha frente, deixando meus cabelos soltos caírem, encobrindo parte do meu rosto. Os olhares curiosos ainda me perfuravam e pude notar que alguns eram maliciosos também. É, parece que eu não vou ter um ano muito tranqüilo. O professor deu início à aula e, embora a matéria não fosse a minha preferida, fiquei feliz por finalmente me livrar de ser o centro das atenções.

Eu e Lisa não conversamos muito durante a aula, não era uma necessidade nossa. Depois de sair da sala, fui para minha aula de Inglês no prédio 3, ela me contou que a professora Miller era boa e também me alertou, falando que era só não xingar nenhum autor ou personagem da literatura inglesa na frente dela que tudo ficaria bem. Não me preocupei muito com essa matéria, ler era um vício para mim, pelo menos quando eu não tinha outra coisa para fazer, como sair com os amigos.

Após as devidas apresentações, fui me sentar no fundo, perto de Kali e Ryan. Estava com sorte, em todas as minhas aulas até agora – grande coisa, duas aulas –, tinha pelo menos um amigo meu que estudava comigo, mas também temos que considerar que a escola não é tão grande assim.

Descobri que já tinha lido todos os livros da lista de leitura obrigatória do ano. Um trabalho a menos para mim. Não que eu ache que ler seria trabalhoso, mas ler por obrigação requer muito mais a minha atenção do que ler pelo simples e puro prazer de me distrair.

Essa aula também foi silenciosa. Para mim, pelo menos. Kali e Ryan já tinham assumido o romance, diferente do resto do grupo, onde Gabi lançava uns olhares para Peter, que parecia não perceber, Lisa e Rick trocavam olhares, mas não tinham coragem de assumir nada, e Tom implicava com Nancy, que revidava, mas os dois não assumiam que todo aquele circo era amor reprimido.

Foi praticamente a mesma coisa em todas as aulas. Apresentação, sentar perto dos amigos, prestar atenção na aula, conversar às vezes e sair depois do sinal. Tive todas as aulas com alguém conhecido. Espanhol com Nancy e Rick, Biologia com Lisa, Gabi e Peter, Trigonometria com Gabi e Tom, e Educação Física com Kali e Nancy.

O dia foi extremamente cansativo para mim. Quase me matei na Educação Física. E eu nem sei como eu consegui isso! Sempre fui boa no vôlei! O meu maior problema era a coordenação nos pés. É muito fácil eu me desequilibrar quando eles insistem em se colocar um na frente do outro, me fazendo dançar e rebolar desnecessariamente. Às vezes, chega até a ser vergonhoso.

A relação do meu corpo com o chão é de uma atração imensa e, como meus pés são os que ficam mais próximos dele, eu tento ao máximo não tirá-los de lá, porque eu e o chão temos um acordo: ou meus pés ficam nele, ou é qualquer outra parte do meu corpo. Prefiro os pés.

Mas, bem. O vôlei não exige tanto assim dos meus pés. Você só tem uma posição para defender na quadra. É claro que às vezes é preciso se jogar no chão para buscar uma bola, mas cair é fácil. O que é difícil é o futebol. Ter que ficar correndo e controlando uma bola nos pés, quando você nem consegue controlar direito os seus passos numa simples corrida, é um verdadeiro desafio.

Mas o que eu gosto mesmo é de esportes radicais. Não que eu já tenha feito alguma coisa desse tipo antes, minha mãe me mataria antes de me deixar pular de bungee jump, mas os brinquedos mais radicais nos parques de diversões são os que mais me atraem. Sabe, a adrenalina que eles injetam no sangue é extremamente excitante e renovador. E prefiro mil vezes sentir a adrenalina fluir pelo sangue ao pular de bungee jump, amarrada por uma corda elástica nos tornozelos, ao invés de sentir a adrenalina, tentando fugir de uma bolada. Além disso, pular de bungee jump é muito mais fácil, é só ter uma boa dose de coragem e uma garganta poderosa para não perder a voz quando gritar.

Bom, o fato é que não sei o que deu em mim naquele jogo de vôlei para eu ficar tão aérea e errar a posição das minhas mãos para receber aquele corte. Tá, talvez eu saiba. Ok, eu confesso, foi aquele intervalo. Aquele intervalo mexeu muito comigo. Mexeu a tal ponto que me fez errar a posição da mão no meu melhor esporte de quadra e na minha primeira aula. Em outras palavras, paguei um mico que, se eu não estivesse com a sanidade afetada, não pagaria.

A bola vinha rápida, me posicionei, coloquei minhas mãos juntas para frente e a recebi. É claro que eu a acertei, ou melhor, ela é que me acertou. Duas vezes. A bola bateu em minhas mãos e voou direto para o meu queixo. Só sei disso porque, depois de sentir minha mão dormente, senti o queixo latejando e quando abri os olhos de novo, estava estirada no chão, com Kali e Nancy do meu lado, vários vultos ao nosso redor e um treinador Walker perguntando se eu estava bem.

Quando tomei consciência do que tinha acontecido, me levantei mais vermelha que um tomate maduro. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e pedi para passar o resto da aula sentada na arquibancada. O treinador concordou e fiquei lá, sentada, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele intervalo. As últimas duas aulas eu passei distraída demais. O incidente de hoje na educação física não devia ter acontecido, podia ser com qualquer esporte, menos com o vôlei, mas os acontecimentos desse intervalo com certeza me deixaram ainda mais aérea do que eu já sou.

Aqueles olhos negros não me deixavam e tinha muita coisa aqui dentro mexendo comigo. Precisava pensar, clarear a mente.

* * *

**N/a:** Não me matem! Bem, não me matem agora. Eu disse que ia ter Forks High School nesse capítulo, não disse nada de reencontro... ;P Mas eu prometo – e dessa vez é promessa – que no próximo capítulo – é o próximo mesmo, o 16 – tem reencontro! Não tem mais como fugir, não. Bom, eu poderia criar um dia de sol... ^^ mas, não, não vou fazer vocês sofrerem mais...

Próximo capítulo: intervalo desse dia aí (pensam q eu esqueci, é? Deixei pra depois pra não quebra no meio) só que todinho no POV do Edward... então isso significa... REENCONTRO! Finalmente!! Aguardem! ;)

Bom... agora, falando nesse capítulo, um pouco da rotina dela na nova escola. E seguindo meia sugestão da Edbell – não vai ser uma atleta, mas ela vai ser boa de braço ;) – O que acharam? Alguma sugestão?

Certo, e como tudo o que está ruim sempre pode piorar... Acho que vou postar o reencontro só sexta que vem :/ E não me culpem, por favor. Semana que vem é todinha de provas, sem falar que agora vou ter aulas aos sábados e tive que transferir meu inglês pra sexta, ah... é, tenho que ficar toda terça à tarde na escola... então, o tempo vai ficar curto pra mim, ok? Mas não percam as esperanças!

**_Lucy Myh_**

* * *

Obrigada: **Ise Cullen, cla. cullen , Little Anne Pattinson, Dada cullen, Lunna Cullen, Alice D. Lupin, Dea Cullen, Nixx Blanchard** e** SAMsamCullen** pelos cometários! ^^ Será que chega na centena? *-*

Obrigada também** Elein, T-T Jaque chan** e **Ise Cullen** pelo Story Alert e **Ise Cullen** (de novo ^^) pelo Favorite Story.

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	17. REENCONTRO

**CAPÍTULO 16 – REENCONTRO**

**_13 de janeiro de 2082._**

**_Edward POV_**

Voltas às aulas. Voltar a essa rotina monótona com Victoria rondando Forks é realmente frustrante.

Depois daquela fuga no ano novo, aquela vampira de cabelos cor de fogo não tentou uma nova reaproximação. Essa falta de ação me deixa cada vez mais ansioso e frustrado. O que, afinal, ela está tramando?

Agora, mais que nunca, deveríamos estar investigando ela, mas essa vida medida pelos padrões humanos impede que eu e meus irmãos não compareçamos às aulas. E como Victoria não reapareceu, não tínhamos desculpa para faltar a esse purgatório.

Rosalie dirigia o meu Volvo. Para os humanos, eu ainda tinha 15 anos, não poderia dirigir, e o Volvo era o carro menos chamativo da coleção dos Cullen. E o mais antigo também. – Decidi conservá-lo, ao passo que meus irmãos adquiriam modelos mais avançados. Não queria me desfazer dele, não ainda. – Apenas mais 5 meses, e eu poderei dirigir meu próprio carro sem despertar suspeitas maiores.

Chegamos ao estacionamento da escola. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Todos os dias, em todas as épocas e lugares. Os adolescentes são tão previsíveis. Sempre nos cobiçando, nos admirando. Alguns pensamentos são discretos, outros são repulsivos, mas todos tratam os irmãos Cullen da mesma forma.

Entretanto, esse dia especialmente dava indícios de que seria diferente. Mais uma aluna nova iria se juntar ao corpo estudantil dessa escola. E é agora que meu 'trabalho' começa. Rondar os alunos e descobrir se há alguma desconfiança sobre nós. Por enquanto nada, só um nome: Marie Claire Fly. Aparentemente, o pai era dono do novo antiquário da cidade, a mãe era jornalista e ela ainda não tinha chegado à escola.

"Nenhum de nós terá aula com a nova aluna." Alice disse, tentando esconder um desapontamento intrigante. Está certo que a baixinha gosta de conhecer as pessoas, os humanos principalmente, mas por que ela ficaria desapontada em não conhecer _essa_ aluna nova? Ela não é importante para nossas vidas. Ou é? Tentei rondar a mente dela, mas só havia Jasper.

A encarei sério. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, Jasper não precisa de tanto cuidado assim. Não mais. Não desde o último aniversário de Bella. Ele não podia esconder, se sentia culpado com tudo o que aconteceu a ela. Por não conseguir se controlar, achava que era sua culpa termos saído de Forks e Bella ter morrido. Mas não era e já tive uma conversa com ele sobre esse assunto. Cedo ou tarde aconteceria, com ele ou com qualquer outro. Não era culpa dele. Era _minha _culpa tê-la envolvido nisso tudo.

Voltando ao presente, Alice deu de ombros. _Só estou preocupada com ele._

A fuzilei com o olhar. Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo.

Ela revirou os olhos. _Ai, irmão ingrato! Se não quiser acreditar em mim não acredite, mas não vou deixar você entrar na minha cabeça._

Meu olhar endureceu, então Emmett percebeu nossa conversa silenciosa.

"Ah, não! De novo não." Ele jogou os braços para cima fazendo um drama exagerado e atraindo a atenção para nós.

O encarei sério. E sussurrei para que somente nós pudéssemos ouvir. "Olha o drama, Emmett. Não queremos a atenção em nós."

"Odeio quando vocês fazem isso!" resmungou baixinho, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

"Vamos para a aula agora, no intervalo nós conversamos." Alice disse e caminhou com Jasper em direção aos prédios da escola.

***

Seguimos cada um para suas respectivas salas. Só tinha uma aula em comum com Alice. Biologia. A última aula. Rondava a mente dela, mas ela estava empenhada em se concentrar nas aulas. Decidi conversar com ela depois e exigir que ela contasse o que tanto ela esconde.

As aulas eram cansativas. Quando você vê a mesma coisa dezenas e dezenas de vezes, você perde o interesse por elas. Especialmente hoje, todos os pensamentos estavam voltados para a nova '_aquisição_' da Forks High School. Embora poucas pessoas a tivessem visto, todos já estavam obcecados por ela. Como sempre, ela seria o mais novo brinquedinho deles. Tão previsíveis, desde há muito tempo atrás.

Lembrei-me de épocas passadas, quando Bella era a mais nova aquisição dessa escola. Não a tinha visto verdadeiramente até encontrar seus grandes olhos de chocolate. Como não tinha percebido o quão linda ela era na mente dos humanos até aquela hora era um mistério para mim. Talvez seja por eu ter me acostumado a vê-los sempre com os mesmos olhos, sem realmente prestar atenção na particularidade que cada um deles possui.

Mas a partir do momento que a venda caiu dos meus olhos, vi o ser mais belo e intrigante de toda a minha existência. Sua personalidade era realmente uma raridade. Boa, agradável, discreta, altruísta, amorosa e corajosa, além muitas qualidades mais. É claro que ela tinha defeitos, como o próprio excesso de altruísmo, de modo que colocava o bem estar dos outros acima do dela mesma, além de atrair o perigo como uma lâmpada atrai mariposas, sem mencionar a falta de coordenação motora que põe em risco sua própria segurança. Mas ainda assim, tudo só a tornava ainda mais irresistível para mim.

Precisava me distrair antes que eu fosse dominado pela familiar melancolia e nostalgia que me atingia toda vez que pensava nela. Para isso, decidi me concentrar em encontrar algum pensamento que me desse mais informações sobre a novata.

Não havia muita coisa. Só o que eu consegui pegar durante todo o tempo até o intervalo, foram partes do corpo dela. Grande parte das imagens vieram dos pensamentos masculinos. Todos os machos da escola – que não estavam comprometidos e até mesmo aqueles que estavam – que a viram, ficaram com imagens de partes do corpo dela. Pernas, bumbum, seios e cabelos. Nenhum vislumbre do rosto. Típico dos humanos do sexo masculino.

Não pude negar que o corpo era bonito, bem formado. Pelas imagens que consegui, ela usava uma calça jeans justa que favorecia as curvas do corpo e uma camisa mais solta, com os primeiros botões abertos, mas sem deixar o colo à mostra de maneira vulgar. Um casaco por cima para evitar o frio de inverno que ainda se fazia presente. Estava comportado e provocante.

Quanto à mente das garotas, a maioria se concentrava nas roupas e botas que ela usava, de marca e de bom gosto. Os cabelos e a pele também eram destaques. Os cabelos de um tom de vermelhado escuro e a pele alva, clara, macia e bem cuidada. Mas nada de rosto.

Das imagens que consegui durante as aulas, seu rosto sempre estava coberto pelas densas mechas vermelhas do cabelo. Uma cortina. Intransponível.

Outras imagens a mostravam de costas, andando de um modo sensual, mas não exagerado. Eu diria até que era contido. Pela posição do corpo, com os ombros inclinados para frente, os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, eu diria que ela se esconde, preferindo não chamar a atenção.

Pelos pensamentos, pude perceber que ela tropeçava muito, mesmo que as botas que usava não tivessem saltos. Ela era uma desastrada nata. Mas ainda assim, não deixava de ser graciosa. Conseguia iludir facilmente os olhares humanos, eles nem notavam os pequenos deslizes que ela sofria. Estavam encantados demais com a beleza dela para perceber alguma coisa.

Todos esses pensamentos me fizeram lembrar de Bella. Exceto pela cor dos cabelos, pelas roupas que usava e pela capacidade de dissimular seus deslizes, a descrição se encaixaria perfeitamente bem em Bella. Uma mistura de dor, tristeza, saudade e esperança me tomou. Mas ela não poderia ser _ela_.

As pessoas que a acompanhavam me fizeram ter a certeza de que não poderia ser _ela_. Bella nunca andaria com a turma popular. Não que ela não pudesse, mas simplesmente porque ela não queria atenção voltada para ela. Foi então que algo ativou a minha curiosidade. Seu corpo dizia que ela era tímida e que não gostava de atenção. Mas suas companhias diziam exatamente o contrário. Ela era contraditória. Um desafio que eu tive vontade de desvendar. Quem ela realmente era? Por que ela era tão contraditória?

A curiosidade que me tomava, aumentava a cada instante. Queria descobrir que rosto ela tinha e o motivo de suas atitudes. Era uma curiosidade que só tive com Bella. Então, o conflito e a confusão travaram uma batalha em meu interior. Eu amo Bella, essa é uma verdade imutável e incontestável. Mas por que essa curiosidade, tão característica de minha reação com Bella, foi despertada por essa garota? Será que é certo? Eu estaria desonrando nosso amor?

Decidi parar de rondar a novata, perguntas demais estavam se formando em minha mente. Precisava controlar a curiosidade, antes que eu mesmo ficasse fora de controle e abordasse aquela garota. Voltei a me concentrar na tediosa aula. No intervalo arranjaria algumas das respostas para sanar a curiosidade e não voltaria mais minha atenção a ela.

***

Como sempre fazíamos, todos fomos juntos ao refeitório. Os olhares dos poucos humanos que já se encontravam lá nos acompanharam. Colocamos uma comida qualquer na bandeja, pagamos e nos sentamos na mesma mesa afastada de sempre. O mesmo teatro de sempre, a comida era um mero enfeite, uma peça decorativa desse espetáculo que nós encenávamos cinco vezes por semana.

Rondava os pensamentos de Alice, ainda não tinha esquecido nossa conversa silenciosa no início do dia. E ela ainda estava concentrada em Jasper, ainda me escondia algo, mas seria por pouco tempo, eu sentia que seria.

À medida que os alunos entravam no refeitório, eu tentava bloquear todos os seus pensamentos. Agora, praticamente todos já tinham visto a novata e os pensamentos masculinos começaram a me enojar e irritar. Mesmo que não fosse da minha conta, qualquer pensamento desse tipo me irritava.

_Edward Cullen_

Automaticamente, minha cabeça virou para a direção do pensamento, como um ato de reflexo. Numa fração de segundo, encarei a dona do pensamento. Gabriella Smith. E então, congelei ao observar com quem ela falava. A novata.

Nesse mesmo instante, uma enxurrada de emoções percorreu o meu corpo, lavando-o. Não conseguia desviar meu olhar, não poderia, não queria. Surpresa, saudade, esperança, curiosidade, confusão. Não podia estar acontecendo, podia? O mesmo rosto pálido com formato de coração, agora corado pelo sangue que corria em suas veias. O mesmo par de olhos grandes, profundos e intensos, de um tom de chocolate que nunca deixou as minhas lembranças, agora brilhando com vida, sem as lágrimas torturantes que causei. O mesmo ritmo das batidas do coração, bombeando vida por todo seu corpo, como uma melodia comemorativa aos meus sensíveis ouvidos. Ela estava lá, sentada, me encarando confusa. As mesmas bochechas coradas, quando percebeu que eu a encarava. O mesmo gesto de abaixar a cabeça e se esconder atrás da sua densa cortina de cabelos. Mas dessa vez, para comprovar que não estava tendo alucinações, os cabelos, ainda escuros, eram vermelhos.

Me desliguei de todos os pensamentos. O resto não importava. Só o que importava era _eu_ e _ela_. Estava entorpecido com essa visão. Era real? Desejava com toda a minha alma – se é que eu tinha uma – que fosse. Todo o resto virou um zumbido insignificante, só ouvia claramente meus próprios pensamentos carregados de dúvidas e as batidas aceleradas daquele coração, o som que jamais pensei poder ouvir outra vez. O som pelo qual daria qualquer coisa para voltar a ouvir e, agora, depois de tanto tempo, eu escutava como um presente dos céus. Uma sinfonia que me prendia à terra ao mesmo tempo em que me levava ao paraíso. Minha cabeça estava uma confusão. É Bella? Ela é idêntica a _ela_. Como isso é possível? O que está acontecendo?

Jasper percebeu o meu estado. Estava tomado por emoções demais e não eram as que eu costumava sentir. Ele estava tão chocado e confuso com minha reação quanto eu. Ele não podia saber o motivo por trás dos meus sentimentos, mas será que ele acreditaria, mesmo depois de vê-la?

Finalmente, ele correu o olhar na mesma direção em que eu ainda encarava. Eu não conseguia desviar. O magnetismo de décadas atrás estava ainda mais forte, ansiando compensar todo esse tempo longe daquela imagem, que tanto me fez falta e me assombrava, nesse intenso olhar. Logo, todos os irmãos Cullen, quatro confusos e perplexos e uma baixinha radiante, encaravam a humana frágil. A novata. Bella?

* * *

**N/a:** HÁ! Agora vocês não precisam me matar! Viu... promessa é dívida! Prometido, cumprido! Tá aí o mais esperado reencontro... Valeu a pena? Diz que sim... ^^ mas só se tiver valido mesmo.

Vocês não têm idéia de quantas vezes eu li e reli pra esticar esse capítulo... Não é o maior que eu já escrevi, mas foi bem intenso pra mim... O que acharam? Hein?

Bom, bom... **próximo capítulo:** POV Luna! Ah... Lembrem-se de todas as minhas antigas N/a... Não _me_ matarás e compreenderás que ela pode esquecer. Porque eu garanto, ela vai se lembrar, mas a hora ainda não é propícia para tudo o que ainda tem que acontecer! ;)

Agora... gente, sobre as postagens: Eu queria muito mesmo poder postar com mais freqüência, mas estou tão ocupada que daqui a pouco morro de fadiga cerebral... Escola de manhã, cursinho à tarde... só resta as noites (que são divididas com deveres de casa) e os fins de semana... Então, vou marcar pra postar de sexta, ok?

Não me abandonem! ;) Garanto que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e que vocês ainda vão querer me matar! ^^

Quero muitos comentários para esse capítulo, ok?

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Obrigada: **Bela M, sophiacullen22, Luh Cullen, , Alice D. Lupin, mirian masen, Nixx Blanchard, SAMsamCullen, Higina Martins dos Reis, Dada Cullen, Jeh M, Dea Cullen, Chantal. Forks Cullen **e** Ise Cullen** pelos cometários!

Obrigada também** Chantal. Forks Cullen** pelo Story Alert e **Luh Cullen** pelo Favorite Story, pelo Favorite Author, Story Alert e Author Alert. *-*

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta"** e **"A Resposta"** (Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	18. CULLEN

**CAPÍTULO 17 – CULLEN**

_**Luna POV**_

Saindo da Biologia, eu, Lisa, Gabi e Peter fomos comprar o nosso almoço e nos juntar aos nossos amigos na mesa dos populares. Eles começaram a conversar sobre algumas coisas que não me interessavam, então, por mais que eu me esforçasse, não conseguia me prender à conversa. Estava devaneando e tentando manter minha mente fixa na conversa que corria ao meu redor, quando os vi pela primeira vez.

Eram cinco, sentados no canto mais afastado de onde eu estava no refeitório. Não comiam, não conversavam. As bandejas de comida, embora cheias, estavam intocadas. Não me encaravam como os outros. Isso me deu coragem para encará-los e analisá-los melhor.

Dos três garotos, o maior era o que aparentava ser o mais forte, musculoso como um halterofilista, os cabelos escuros e crespos. Embora fosse bem assustador, algo me dizia que por trás de todos aqueles músculos, havia um urso brincalhão. O outro era mais alto, mais magro, mas ainda assim musculoso, com cabelos loiros, cor de mel. Ele me trazia uma sensação de tranqüilidade, embora uma pontada de receio estivesse presente também. O último era o mais lindo e juvenil. Esguio, não tão alto, nem tão baixo, menos forte, mas não se podia dizer que era fraco, os cabelos desalinhados, cor de bronze, ele não era nem demais, nem de menos, tudo nele estava na medida certa para mim, ele era o mais perfeito. A sensação que tinha era a de que ele fosse feito especialmente para mim, como se ele me pertencesse. Ah, eu estava pirando! Não, ele é que estava me fazendo pirar.

Já as garotas eram o contrário. A alta era escultural, corpo de modelo, os cabelos dourados caindo em cascatas até o meio das costas. Ela era linda, de dar inveja, mas algo nela não me agradava. Ela me dava... medo. Estranho, né? Mas a beleza dela era realmente intimidadora. A baixinha era como uma fada, muito magra, com feições miúdas, os cabelos de um preto intenso, curtos, repicados e desfiados para todas as direções. Diferente da loira, essa fadinha me parecia muito confiável, podia jurar que seríamos boas amigas.

Eles eram lindos, inumanamente perfeitos. Embora distintos, eram, de certa forma, parecidos. Todos eram extremamente pálidos, mais pálidos que qualquer um, mais pálidos do que eu. Os olhos eram escuros, as olheiras arroxeadas eram bem visíveis. Todos os traços eram perfeitos, repletos de uma beleza sobrenatural.

Pela minha própria descrição, eram eles: os Cullen. Lembrei-me da conversa do ano novo. Minhas amigas haviam me dito que eles eram "lindos, ricos, anti-sociais e esquisitos". De fato eram lindos. E pelas roupas, caras, de marca e bom gosto, eram ricos também. Quanto ao anti-social e ao esquisito, teria que descobrir depois, embora o fato de se sentarem em uma mesa isolada indique que eles preferem ter privacidade, pelo menos no almoço.

"Vejo que já descobriu os Cullen." Gabi disse baixo em meu ouvido, rindo em seguida. E prosseguiu. "O maior é..."

"Emmett." A cortei, sem pensar no que eu estava falando. "Os loiros são Jasper e Rosalie. A baixinha, Alice e o ruivo..." minha voz sumiu no final.

"É o Edward." Ela terminou. "Como você sabe?" Me olhou curiosa. "Nós não dissemos antes." E arqueou uma sobrancelha, pedindo uma explicação.

Eu sorri amarelo, virando para encará-la. Nem mesmo eu sabia. Só saiu... mas o nome do... _Edward_... custou um pouco a sair.

"Acho que você fez a lição de casa." Ela riu, pensando que eu tinha perguntado para alguém antes. Achei melhor que ela acreditasse nisso. Eu ficaria com fama de louca se dissesse que apenas sabia. Voltei a encará-los.

"Eles são mesmo lindos." Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca. Logo em seguida, percebi o mais novo, o ruivo, o perfeito, Edward, nos encarando. Senti Gabi desviar o rosto, olhando para os lados, mas eu não consegui me mexer. Estava paralisada, anestesiada. Não sentia meu corpo. Não era mais capaz de controlá-lo. Só o que sentia, era a presença daqueles olhos escuros me fitando. Só o que podia fazer, era continuar o encarando.

Meu coração batia desenfreadamente, pulsando acelerado enquanto me via presa no mar escuro que eram aqueles olhos. Não sentia medo, sentia uma estranha excitação. Senti como se já tivesse vivido essa mesma situação antes, como um _déjà vu_. Mas algo estava errado, eu sentia isso. Ao invés da esperada curiosidade, pude distinguir várias emoções atravessarem o mar negro que eram seus olhos. Surpresa, saudade, esperança, curiosidade, confusão. Não devia haver tantas emoções em um só olhar. Não _aquelas _emoções e _naquele_ olhar.

Fiquei confusa. Ele me encarava, mas eu não via as emoções que esperava ver. Consegui sair da prisão de seus olhos só depois do choque de perceber as emoções que o tomaram. Só então, percebi que o encarava descaradamente. Corei, envergonhada por invadir sua privacidade, desvendando suas emoções como se ele fosse um livro e eu, uma leitora ávida por lê-lo. Baixei o rosto, encarando a mesa e fazendo com que meus cabelos caíssem como uma cortina, me protegendo daquele olhar intenso. Um olhar que me enchia de vida, de emoções que não sabia que existiam dentro de mim. Era ao mesmo tempo excitante e apreensivo. Bom e ruim. Uma tempestade de pensamentos, sentimentos e dúvidas.

Por que todas aquelas emoções quando ele me viu? Por que não consegui desviar daquele olhar? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Que eu me lembre, isso nunca tinha acontecido, não comigo. E isso me apavorava. O desconhecido sempre causa essa primeira impressão, mas eu sentia que _esse _desconhecido, pelo menos dessa vez, não era _tão_ desconhecido assim. Aquele garoto me era estranhamente familiar, mas não poderia dizer de onde o conhecia, só de pensar nele, vinha à minha mente aquele par de olhos negros como a noite, me hipnotizando e me fazendo mergulhar no mar de emoções que eles encerravam. A verdade é que, por mais que eu quisesse mergulhar neles, eu tinha medo de me afogar.

"Os Cullen estão te olhando" Gabi disse à meia-voz, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. "_Todos_ eles."

Não pude mais evitar, tinha que conferir se era verdade. Queria ver com meus próprios olhos. Levantei o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que uma rajada de vento passava pelas minhas costas, jogando meus cabelos para frente e encobrindo a minha visãgando meus cabelos para frente, encobrindo a minha visva pelas minhas costas, jogando meus cabelos para frente. ue que eles preo. Levei alguns segundo jogando-os para trás para desobstruir minha visão. Quando voltei a encará-los, todos estavam se levantando, indo em direção ao lixo e jogando fora o conteúdo intocado da bandeja. Logo em seguida, eles saíram do refeitório, com passos largos, rápidos e graciosos, até o grandalhão, o que me surpreendeu. Eles não estavam simplesmente andando, estavam desfilando para a saída. Fiquei hipnotizada por aqueles passos ritmados, firmes e suaves, enquanto sumiam pela porta.

Mais uma vez, fui acordada pela Gabi. "Esquisitos, não?" Ela perguntou.

Se considerarmos a beleza inumana, o comportamento deles de se isolarem e o fato de jogar tanta comida intocada no lixo como algo esquisito, então, sim. Eles são esquisitos. Somente concordei com a cabeça. Não exteriorizei esse pensamento.

"Ah, e só para avisar." Virei-me para ela para prestar atenção ao aviso que ela daria. "Se eu fosse você, para o seu próprio bem, não tentaria me aproximar do Edward, o único solteiro daquela família." Fiz uma cara de interrogação e ela explicou. "Ao que parece, nenhuma das meninas daqui é bonita o bastante para ele." Fez uma pausa, procurando alguma coisa com o olhar pelo refeitório e retornou falando mais baixo. "Sabe aquela garota loira?" Ela apontou discretamente uma garota loira rodeada por outras duas garotas. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. "Então, por algum motivo que ninguém sabe, ela venceu o medo que todos eles dão e tentou convidar o Edward para sair com ela." Gabi deu um risinho baixo, se lembrando da situação. "Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, disse 'não, obrigado' e saiu com os irmãos dele, deixando ela no meio do corredor." Ela terminou a fofoca, reprimindo o riso.

Eu a reprovei com o olhar. "Não é legal rir da desgraça dos outros."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Tá. Mas bem que ela mereceu, para largar de ser tão atirada para cima de todo garoto solteiro e não-solteiro do colégio. Ela é a maior oferecida da escola!" Ela se defendeu.

"Mesmo assim, eu não acho certo." Continuei.

"Você fala isso porque ela não deu em cima de um cara que é seu." Ela revidou num volume mais baixo, fechando a cara e cruzando os braços.

"Ela deu em cima do Peter?" Arqueei a sobrancelha e ela corou, desfazendo a careta de emburrada.

"Bem, não que ele seja meu. Ele não é." A última frase saiu um pouco desanimada. "Mas ela já deu em cima dele sim. E eu tratei de abrir os olhos dele antes que aquela cobra destilasse todo o veneno dela." Ela riu no final, voltando para a animação natural dela.

"Ele, digo, o Edward foi grosso com ela para fazê-la passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo?" indaguei sem acreditar que aquela pessoa perfeita pudesse ser mal educada.

"Bom, grosso ele não foi. Ele até que foi educado." Ela sorriu. "Mas a cara que ela fez, quando perguntou e depois que ele respondeu foi hilária. E o mais incrível, é que ela teve a cara-de-pau de convidar ele mais umas..." Ela parou um pouco, colocou um dedo sobre o queixo, numa típica posição de quem estava pensando e, por fim, continuou. "Três vezes em público. Agora, não sei se ela desistiu, ou se ela ainda tenta abordá-lo quando não há mais testemunhas por perto. Ah, Fala sério, ela realmente achava que Edward Cullen iria se interessar por uma reles mortal e atirada que nem ela?" Gabi se esforçou para conter a gargalhada.

É. Como eu pensava, Luna. Você não tem a mínima chance. É melhor deixar de ter esperanças. Edward Cullen não vai dar bola para você. Ele é um deus. Você é uma mortal. Não tem como os dois ficarem juntos. Edward Cullen... É impressão minha ou eu conheço esse rosto de algum lugar? E esse nome... tenho quase certeza que já ouvi em algum lugar antes... Ah! Odeio isso! Sei que sou ótima para esquecer as coisas ruins, mas eu odeio quando as coisas boas também se apagam! É melhor esquecer essas sensações de déjà vu, Luna. Isso está acontecendo muito frequentemente com você. Até parece que você está ficando louca. Pára com isso! Esquece os Cullen. Concentre-se na conversa dos seus amigos. Isso! Se distraia dessas maluquices da sua cabeça. Você não está pirando! Não está!

"... e eu vi no noticiário da TV que amanhã poderemos ter neve! Sabe o que é neve?" Peter riu animado.

"Guerra de neve!" Os outros garotos falaram juntos, com a mesma empolgação. Incrível como violência é tudo para os garotos.

"Que nada!" Eu disse fazendo uma careta. "Significa: frio demais para chover."

Todos riram da minha cara e não pude deixar de acompanhá-los.

"Deve ter saudades de Phoenix, né?" Lisa perguntou. Depois de rir um pouco, é claro.

"Um pouco. Mas estou me acostumando com Forks." Disse conformada. "Ainda é frio demais aqui, mas dá-se um jeito, né?"

"Qualquer coisa a gente te ajuda." Kali disse.

"Estou contando com isso." sorri.

"Se quiser calor humano, pode me ligar." Disse Tom piscando um olho para mim.

Revirei os olhos enquanto Nancy acertava uma cotovelada nas costelas dele.

"Não preciso do cobertor da Nancy emprestado." Segurei o riso.

"Ei!" Eles exclamaram juntos.

"Eu não sou o cobertor dela!"

"Ele não é o meu cobertor!"

Não pude conter a risada agora. Ninguém pôde. Eles disseram tudo ao mesmo tempo, num timing perfeito.

O sinal que anuncia o fim do almoço tocou. Todos nos levantamos, ainda rindo e seguimos para nossas aulas.

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, gente!! *desvia dos tomates* Aqui, ó! POV da Luna desse encontro e um pouco mais das amizades dela... É, não foi tão grande... E não me matem por ela não ter lembrado das fotos e das passagens... eu já tinha avisado que aconteceu tanta coisa na vida dela, que ela podia não se lembrar de tudo, mas não significa que eu vou esquecer daquelas coisinhas não... na próxima faxina de ano novo ela acha e descobre tudo! XD (bricadeirinha! ;P infeliz, eu sei...) Não chega a tanto assim... na hora certa ela se lembra das coisas... por enquanto... deixa rolar (e olha q tem muita coisa pra rolar)... ;)

Bom... Tive que pegar partes do livro emprestadas. Afinal, Luna é, de certa forma e em partes, Bella. Ela tem a mesma impressão que Bella tem dos Cullen, embora tenha algumas informações a mais, coisa que Bella só descobre depois, mas que Luna já sabe porque Bella já tinha descoberto. Entenderam? ^^

E no **próximo capítulo:** POV do Edward com decisão! Alguém quer chutar que decisão é essa?

* * *

Agora... **uma coisinha que eu quero falar:** POSTEI UMA ONE-SHOT NOVA NO SITE!!! ^^ Deem uma passada lá, ela se chama **"DESCOBERTAS" (****http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5354760/1/Descobertas **- cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?**)**, é Universo Alternativo, Todos Humanos e, novidade, Crianças!

**Sinopse:** _Olhos de chocolate, olhos de pedrinhas verdes. O que ela vê no cabelo dele? Por que ele chora? "Eles eram apenas crianças, mas, juntos, haviam feito grandes descobertas."_

E pra que ainda não leu, leiam : **"A Carta" (****http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5145706/1/A_Carta **- cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?**)** e **"A Resposta" (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5246908/1/A_Resposta** - cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?**)**.

Comentem aqui! Comentem lá! ;) COMENTEM MUITO, POR FAVOR! ^^

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Obrigada: **higina, Alice D. Lupin, Cathy S Black, Sunshine-tol, julieide, mirian masen, Dada Cullen, Bela M, Nixx Blanchard, Ise Cullen, SAMsamCullen** e **Luna Cullen** pelos cometários!

Obrigada também**Arthemisys **pelo Story Alert, **'Elleen C., Aidia Cristina **e **Ifys **pelo Favorite Story e **Sunshine-tol** pelo Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Story Alert e Author Alert. *-*

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	19. DECISÃO

**CAPÍTULO 18 – DECISÃO**

_**Edward POV**_

Então era isso que Alice escondia. Ela sabia de tudo! Ela viu! Aquela baixinha ordinária estava querendo esconder _isso _de mim!

Não consegui desviar os olhos daquela imagem. Não podia ser, podia? Eu não estava louco, estava? Meus irmãos viam o mesmo que eu, mas como... como era possível?

Continuamos encarando-a. A discrição foi esquecida, tamanha a nossa surpresa e assombro. Estava tudo confuso em minha mente. As dúvidas dos meus irmãos eram gritantes, rompendo os zumbidos em minha mente e se misturando às minhas próprias dúvidas. Alice ria e pulava de alegria em pensamentos, deixando-me ainda mais desconcertado.

"Os Cullen estão te olhando. _Todos_ eles." O volume era baixo, mas não o suficiente para meus ouvidos, concentrados em captar qualquer som que saísse dela. Teriam a mesma voz? Agora, mais do que nunca, queria poder descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ela era idêntica à Bella em corpo, mas o que mais elas teriam em comum? Afinal, muitas pessoas podem deter a mesma aparência, mas poderiam ter a mesma alma? Os mesmos modos? Os mesmos sentimentos? A mesma essência?

Tentei me concentrar nos pensamentos daquela garota, mas nada. Igual à Bella, eu não conseguia captar nem um pensamento sequer. Teriam elas a mesma genética? Seria possível, por coincidência do acaso, duas pessoas distintas serem possuidoras de uma mesma genética? Ninguém nunca comprovou porque ninguém nunca viveu tempo suficiente para isso e dentre os da minha espécie, nenhum teve o interesse nesse assunto.

Agora via e imagem da minha Bella preparando-se para nos encarar. Ergueu seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que uma rajada de vento passava por ela, cobrindo-lhe a face com seus cabelos vermelhos. E no instante seguinte, outra confirmação. A mesma essência. Ela tinha a mesma essência, o mesmo perfume que Bella. O mesmo perfume que há anos atrás despertou o monstro dentro de mim, que numa época remota me descontrolou de sede e que, agora, descontrolava minhas bases de saudade. O perfume pelo qual ansiei sentir novamente, juntamente com o frasco que o continha, tão frágil como cristal, superiormente belo.

Era como ter Bella de volta, poder tocá-la e fazê-la corar. Tudo isso era possível. Mas terá ela as mesmas reações? A mesma alma?

Improvável. Suas roupas... Bella não vestiria essas roupas se Alice não a obrigasse. Suas companhias... Bella não ficaria com os populares, ela não gosta de atenção voltada para ela. Mas... será que essa garota gosta?

"Acho melhor irmos, Edward." Alice disse baixo para somente nós ouvirmos. "Estamos chamando atenção demais e precisamos conversar, só que em outro lugar." Terminou se levantando e indo em direção ao lixo.

Saí da prisão daquela imagem e dos meus pensamentos, com Emmett tocando meu ombro.

"Vamos." Respondi e nos levantamos.

Não ousei voltar a olhar na sua direção. Sabia que, se o fizesse, não conseguiria me libertar da tempestade que se formava dentro de mim. Lembrando dos pensamentos que vi hoje no decorrer do dia, percebi que ela agia como Bella quando estava só, mas isso não me dava muitas garantias. Afinal, o comportamento não é exclusivo de uma única pessoa e ter o mesmo corpo, o mesmo perfume, a mesma genética, os mesmos gestos, tudo isso significa que tem a mesma alma? Como poder saber? Alguém, alguma vez na vida, se perguntou se isso seria possível?

Mesmo que a resposta possa ser _sim_, que ela possa possuir a mesma alma, inflando-me de esperança, ainda havia a possibilidade do _não_, e eu não estou disposto a cometer nenhum erro ou injustiça. E se não fosse a alma de Bella? E se ela não me amar? Eu conseguiria me manter longe para não destruir a sua felicidade? Mesmo que ela seja Bella por fora, ela pode não ser por dentro. Ela pode fazer escolhas diferentes, ela pode não me querer e eu terei de conviver com isso.

Me obrigo a pensar que sou capaz de deixá-la se ela me pedir, porque, embora abdicar dela me dilacere, seria um pedido dela e a felicidade dela, depois de sua segurança, é o que mais me importa.

Eu não posso errar dessa vez. Não posso permitir destruir outra vida. É o melhor a se fazer, não é? Deixá-la viver a vida humana dela, sem o risco de virar a refeição da família. Não cometerei o mesmo erro. Essa garota será feliz, humana, com um futuro, carreira, filhos, família e, claro, um marido. Pensar nessa parte me corrói de ciúmes. Mas ela _não_ é Bella, não posso fazer nada. Está decidido. Não destruirei mais nenhuma vida inocente envolvendo-a no meu mundo sombrio. Não tenho esse direito.

"Você não pode dizer isso!" Alice estava revoltada, mas ela não conseguia entender. Eu não conseguiria sobreviver a mais uma perda. Eu não suportaria e aquela garota não merecia o mesmo fim.

"Você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia." Rebati frio. "Não quero destruir mais uma vida inocente." Não poderia. Se eu destruísse mais essa vida, a culpa me consumiria e não haveria mais como me impedir de continuar a sobreviver.

"Você não pode impedir, sabe que não." Ela tentava me persuadir. Na mente de Alice, tudo estava sólido. Mas, no passado, as coisas já foram sólidas e, ainda assim, não aconteceram.

"Eu vou tentar." A enfrentei. Era difícil renegar a esperança que senti ao ver minha Bella viva, mas era necessário. Para o bem dela.

"Não cometa o mesmo erro." Suplicou.

"Não vou cometer. Por isso não vamos nos aproximar." Disse melancólico, mas decidido. É o certo. Para o bem dela, é o certo a se fazer.

"Edward está certo, Alice." Rosalie, que até então estava quieta, só ouvindo, se pronunciou. "Será melhor para todos se ele não se aproximar da garota humana."

"Não, não será." Alice se irritou. "Edward não ficará bem, eu não ficarei, nossa família não ficará, nem Luna vai ficar." Depois, voltando-se para mim, continuou. "Você não entende? Você não pode lutar contra isso. Não importa o que faça, está sólido para mim." Ela tentava se explicar. "Veja você mesmo." E me mostrou sua visão.

A mesma visão de anos atrás que me impediu de deixar de existir. Mas diferente das outras vezes, ela estava sólida. Iria acontecer. E agora, eu via Bella, os cabelos de um vermelho escuro, espalhados pela grama, misturando-se às flores da campina.

Era a mesma Bella, ainda mais linda. Estava comigo, sorrindo. No olhar, os mesmos chocolates intensos, calorosos. Eu me via a observando, rindo com ela, feliz novamente como só Bella me deixava. Por um instante desejei que isso acontecesse e a visão se tornou ainda mais sólida, reluzindo para mim. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso com aquela garota, não poderia, não agüentaria ver ela tendo o mesmo fim que Bella.

"Está cada vez mais sólido. Só o tempo é incerto." Alice sorriu. "Você pode tentar se afastar, mas não vai impedir. A única coisa que pode fazer é retardar isso, mais nada."

"Não. Ainda assim, eu vou tentar." Suspirei. Aquela garota não merecia o meu futuro, ninguém merecia.

"Alice, tente entender." Rosalie me defendia. "Se isso acabar mal, será muito pior que da outra vez." Da outra vez, a única vez, quase destruiu a minha família, quase _me _destruiu. Até Rose sentiu-se afetada por esse acontecimento. Todos fomos e, se acontecesse mais uma vez, eu seria capaz de suportar toda dor e culpa de novo? A resposta é clara como água cristalina. Não.

"Isso não vai acabar mal." Alice insistia. "Vocês não entendem que ela é da família? Ela já devia fazer parte da família há muito tempo!" Por mais que eu desejasse isso, seria o certo para ela? Encerrar sua vida prematuramente para viver uma eternidade amaldiçoada pela sede ao meu lado e ao lado da minha família, como parte dela? Obrigá-la a abandonar as pessoas que ama, os amigos, tudo, só para ficar conosco? Seria isso o certo? O justo?

"E se ela não for Bella? Pensou nessa possibilidade? E se ela só se parecer com ela, mas não for ela?" Rebati. Por mais que eu quisesse que fosse verdade, não poderia criar falsas esperanças. Não poderia cometer injustiças.

"Ele tem razão, Alice." Rose voltou a se pronunciar. "Quem garante que é ela? Não podemos cometer erros. E se ela não quiser?" Seu tom guardava a revolta. Eu podia entender, eu podia ver em seus pensamentos. Tornar-se uma vampira não era uma coisa que Rose desejava. Ela daria tudo para ter a humanidade dela de volta. Para ela, era inconcebível a idéia de abandonar a humanidade por livre e espontânea vontade para assumir a maldição eterna, sem poder envelhecer, ou formar uma família do modo tradicional. Ela sempre defenderia a humanidade acima de tudo, até do amor.

"Isso só ela poderá nos dizer." Alice suspirou, encerrando a conversa. "Agora temos que ir, a aula já vai começar."

Depois falaríamos com Carlisle, sei que ele me apoiaria em tudo. Por mais que Alice queira que a novata se junte a nossa família, tomando o lugar de Bella, a decisão estava em minhas mãos, e mesmo que eu também deseje isso, eu não poderia fazê-lo. Não havia garantia nenhuma e, mesmo que tivesse, não queria arruinar a vida de ninguém com minha presença.

Passei as aulas restantes rondando a novata, absorvendo o máximo de informações possível, para tentar descobrir se ela era de fato uma reencarnação da _minha_ Bella, mas não consegui nada de novo. De fato, ela era desastrada tal como Bella, mas não é uma característica que se possa dizer ser exclusiva dela. A ausência de pensamentos para mim era a mesma, mas era uma questão de genética, não? Charlie era meio embaçado para mim, será que um dos pais da nova garota também é?

Havia tantas questões que teriam de ser solucionadas, mas sem haver aproximação. Eu estou decidido, pelo menos até ter certeza de que ela seja mesmo Bella, eu não entrarei em sua vida.

***

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Espalhamo-nos pela casa, cada um se distraindo a seu modo. Quando Carlisle retornou do hospital, fomos para a sala de jantar. Nos acomodamos nas cadeiras que cercavam a mesa oval polida. Quando todos estávamos sentados, Carlisle pediu para começar.

"Bom, Carlisle. Hoje, na escola, conhecemos a aluna nova que se mudou para cá com os pais de Phoenix. Sabe, a neta da Sra. White." Ele me incentivou a continuar com a cabeça, mas eu não sabia o que dizer exatamente, ainda estava confuso para mim. "Ela é extremamente idêntica à Bella. O mesmo rosto, olhos, cheiro, mente. Tudo menos o cabelo, que agora é vermelho escuro, mas de resto, é a mesma."

"É a Bella!" Alice tentou se impor.

"Não sabemos." A encarei sério. Ela sabe que era o que eu mais queria, mas não podemos nos precipitar. Voltei-me para Carlisle e continuei. "Não sabemos se ela é algo como reencarnação de Bella ou se ela lembra de alguma coisa. Alice quer que nós nos reaproximemos dela, mas eu não quero envolver mais ninguém inocente nesse mundo perigoso que é o nosso. Ela é humana e frágil, não quero que tenha o mesmo fim de... Bella."

Carlisle pensou e assentiu. Eu sabia a resposta dele quanto a esse impasse. Carlisle nunca colocaria a vida de alguém em risco. Ele era bom demais, mas ainda assim, considerava que se a garota fosse mesmo Bella e escolhesse se juntar à família, ele a aceitaria de bom grado, pois estaria fazendo um bem a todos, principalmente a mim.

"Bom, alguém mais gostaria de se pronunciar?" Sempre tentando ser justo, era nele que eu tentava me espelhar.

"Eu quero a reaproximação. Será que só eu vejo que isso é perda de tempo?" Alice disse impaciente. Em seguida, Rosalie ergueu a mão, pedindo a palavra.

"Eu não quero envolver essa humana inocente no nosso mundo." Rosalie disse determinada.

"Nós entendemos o seu motivo, Rose." Carlisle disse compreensivo. "Mais alguém?"

Emmett e Jasper se mantiveram neutros. Emmett, embora gostasse de Bella, não desrespeitaria minha decisão. Jasper, embora amasse Alice e quisesse fazer de tudo para vê-la feliz, temia que as coisas acabassem mal, como da outra vez. Esme ama a todos e deseja nossa felicidade, ela sabe que sou responsável por minhas decisões e não as contrariaria, pois trata-se da minha felicidade, a minha vida.

Diante da negativa do resto da família, Carlisle se pronunciou. "Bom, embora o retorno de Bella possa fazer realmente bem para a família, não sabemos se essa garota é realmente quem pensamos ser. Também temos que considerar a decisão de Edward, o maior interessado neste assunto." Após uma breve pausa, encarando todos os rostos, continuou a declaração. "Proponho que não nos reaproximemos por enquanto, vamos esperar para ter uma maior certeza da identidade dela ou esperar que ela se aproxime de nós. Creio que se ela realmente for Bella, de alguma forma ela nos encontrará."

* * *

**N/a:** Conversinha entre eles, conflito interior do Edward e a grande decisão: Não se aproximar de Luna. É agora que eu peço pra vocês **NÃO **me matarem! ^^

Mas então... conhecendo o histórico do Edward (mártir superprotetor)... vocês acham mesmo que ele se arriscaria a destruir outra vida como ele fez com a de Bella? (Mesmo que ele não seja responsável direto, ele se culpa pela morte dela, fato.)

Tudo bem... ele tomou a decisão, mas, e aí... alguém acha que ele consegue? Hein? Hein?

Bom... não gostei muito do final... sei lá... ficou meio sem sal... Bom, não sei, digam vocês ;)

No **próximo capítulo**: POV do Edward. O tempo passa. Edward mantém a decisão? O que se passa na cabecinha dele? ;)

E, gente, preciso de um favor: Peçam pro papai do céu me devolver a inspiração! Senão, não consigo adiantar uns capítulos pra vocês não ficarem chupando o dedo quando as provas escolares, o ENEM e os vestibulares estiverem tirando o meu couro!

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Obrigada: **LaaVictor, cla. cullen, Cathy S Black, SAMsamCullen, Fernii, Dada Cullen, julieide **e** Nixx Blanchard** pelos cometários!

Obrigada também** Fernii**pelo Favorite Story e **LaaVictor** pelo Favorite Author. *-*

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta" **, **"A Resposta"** e **"Descobertas" **(Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

Comentem aqui, comentem lá! ;D

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	20. LUNA FLY?

**N/a: **Oi, pessoal! ^^ Tenho um pedido IMPORTANTE no final, ok? Então eu agradeceria se vocês lessem tudinho. ;)

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 19 – LUNA FLY?

_**Edward POV**_

A decisão foi tomada e Alice está muito revoltada. Ela queria ter Bella, ou melhor, Luna na família logo e me culpa por não permitir que nenhum dos Cullen se aproxime dela. Não nego que eu também desejo isso, mas existem coisas mais importantes que a minha felicidade, como a segurança dela, por exemplo.

Todos os dias, venho travando uma luta interna onde o racional e o irracional tentam dominar minhas decisões. A razão diz que a personalidade dela pode ser completamente diferente da minha Bella e a emoção, o lado irracional, diz que, por mais que a razão crie obstáculos, meu coração morto sabe que é ela.

Por todos os dias, essa batalha é travada e sempre é a razão que vence. Talvez pelo medo de ela não ser em nada parecida com a _minha_ Bella, talvez pelo medo de ser rejeitado por essa nova versão dela, talvez pela falta de contato com seu rosto, seu cheiro, seus olhos, limitado somente ao intervalo e à saída do colégio.

A verdade era que eu lutava para não criar esperanças porque eu temia. Temia que elas fossem destruídas e junto com elas, minha estabilidade e sanidade fossem dilaceradas. Eu estava inseguro, como sempre fui com Bella. Se ela me aceitaria, se ela me amaria, se ela me perdoaria. Eu era um poço de dúvidas e inseguranças.

Monitorei sua vida através dos pensamentos de terceiros. Seus amigos, seus colegas, seus professores e vizinhos. Descobri toda a sua vida pelos olhos de outros. E ela era realmente intrigante. Às vezes, via Bella nela, principalmente quando tropeçava, escorregava e caía. Queria estar lá para segurá-la, mas não poderia. Eu tomei a minha decisão, a decisão certa. Às vezes, não conseguia reconhecer nada de Bella nela, principalmente quando estava com os amigos. Ela parecia feliz e satisfeita e eu não estragaria isso.

Contentei-me em ficar protegendo-a de longe, observando-a. Vez ou outra me permitia a visitá-la à noite, velando seu sono. Alice implicava comigo por não permitir sua aproximação, quando nem eu mesmo respeito minha própria decisão ao ir lá.

"Isso não é justo, Edward!" Ela resmungou. Eu estava em meu quarto, era a primeira vez que eu decidi que iria lá. "Eu vi o que você vai fazer. Por que eu não posso me tornar amiga dela?"

"Eu só vou observá-la. Não vou fazer amizade, nem entrar na vida dela." Respondi indiferente.

"E por que não?" Ela estava irritada.

"Já discutimos sobre isso." Encerrei a conversa e saí em direção ao meu destino.

Comecei a ir lá quase todas as noites. Só observando.

"O que você tanto faz lá?" Emmett me perguntou durante uma de nossas caçadas.

"Só a observo." Dei de ombros.

"E o que você está esperando com isso?" Ele tentava me entender. Para Emmett, era complicado entender o motivo de eu só observar, sem nem ao menos tocar nela. Afinal, Emmett e Rosalie mantinham uma relação muito além de ativa.

Dei de ombros de novo. Não queria explicar a ele que esperava que ela dissesse meu nome pelo menos uma vez durante o sono enquanto sinto seu perfume que tanto me fez falta, ele não entenderia que eu me contentaria somente com isso. Mas para minha decepção, ela nunca disse. Ela não dormia como Bella, ela não se agitava na cama, ela não falava dormindo.

Depois disso, fui novamente ao seu quarto e decidi que não voltaria mais. Ela era tão parecida e ao mesmo tempo diferente da minha Bella. Seria a minha despedida das noites de velar seu sono.

Seus pais dormiam tranquilamente no quarto que um dia fora de Charlie. Coincidência ou não, a mente do Sr. Fly era, tal como a de Charlie, um pouco embaçada para mim. Conseguia captar a essência, mas não conseguia ver com exatidão seus pensamentos, diferente da mãe, que era clara como água.

Aproximei-me pela primeira vez do seu rosto. Tão parecido, tão idêntico. Seu sono era tão tranqüilo, muito diferente do de Bella. Será que ela sonhava? Será que um dia essa pergunta seria respondida?

As faces coradas, a pele de marfim. Seria tão macia e quente quanto a de Bella? Não poderia tocá-la, não posso acordá-la. A respiração lenta e profunda, a mente fechada para mim.

Suspirei. O que eu estava fazendo, afinal? Nem eu mesmo sabia.

Essa garota pode ter o mesmo rosto, o mesmo cheiro, a mesma mente fechada, mas ela não dormia, não se vestia, não agia como Bella, embora me surpreendesse e me intrigasse da mesma forma.

Ela era contraditória para mim. Via ela sendo extremamente expansiva com os amigos e as pessoas que ela não conhecia, mas mantinha a postura encolhida. Com os pais e a avó ela parecia estar mais confortável, ser menos expansiva e com a postura era mais ereta. Ela sempre sorria, mas nem sempre o sorriso chegava aos olhos. Ela falava sobre moda com as garotas com a mesma empolgação que falava sobre esportes radicais com os garotos. Ela era uma ótima atleta com as mãos, péssima com os pés. Ela afirmava adorar vôlei ao passo que odiava futebol. Ela comentou adorar velocidade, mas evitava correr com os próprios pés. Bella não usava máscaras, já essa garota tinha uma coleção delas. Ela era, para mim, um lago profundo, de águas escuras, que esconde vários mistérios e criaturas fantásticas. Ela mantinha a aura de mistério que minha curiosidade insistia em descobrir. Ela me prendia. Mas ela era tão igual e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente _dela_.

Elas podiam ser diferentes, mas despertavam em mim a mesma curiosidade, as mesmas sensações. Ela não é Bella, mas meus sentimentos por ela eram os mesmos. Embora eu me esforçasse para negar, eu sabia, eu tinha que admitir que ela mexia comigo. E eu ficava cada vez mais frustrado comigo mesmo. Eu amava Bella, mas ela era tão diferente dela, que sentir o que sinto por essa nova garota, tal como sentia pela _minha garota_, fazia eu me sentir um traidor, como se eu traísse Bella e meu amor por ela. Era confuso para mim. Elas eram tão diferentes, mas eu as amava. Como isso podia estar acontecendo?

Talvez eu não devesse me apegar tanto às comparações. Quando cheguei aqui, prometi tentar superar, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece. Seguir em frente requer muito mais força e energia que eu julgo ter, às vezes penso que seria mais fácil desistir, de tudo. Mas o fácil não é o certo e prometi tentar não fazer minha família sofrer mais.

Entretanto, sempre me pego fazendo comparações, sempre me pego tentando enxergar Bella na garota nova. Pode ser ironia do destino ou mero acaso, o fato é que a ligação entre a minha Bella e essa Luna não se limitava ao corpo físico ou à mente. Havia uma relação estranha entre seus nomes também, como se não bastasse as semelhanças físicas para eu as enxergar como se fossem apenas uma, como se todo o resto também devesse estar relacionando, forçando-me a perder minha sanidade. Não é algo muito explícito, é preciso muito tempo para pensar ou muita obsessão – no meu caso, a combinação perfeita dos dois – para chegar a fazer a relação que eu fiz.

Isabella Marie _Swan_, minha Bella. Marie Claire _Fly_, a garota Luna. Eu sei que é obsessivo, mas eu relacionei. _Swan_, o cisne, e _Fly_, o vôo. Todo cisne nasceu para voar, é o seu destino. Com essa relação, eu conseguia a justificativa que eu precisava para entrar na vida dessa nova garota como entrei na vida de Bella, mas, dessa vez, sem a culpa de estar cometendo um erro. Como se Bella fosse um belo cisne branco e, através de Luna, alçasse vôo indo de encontro com seu destino, ficar comigo.

A verdade era que, conscientemente ou não, eu sempre encontrava um jeito de relacionar Luna à Bella. Eu queria tanto que Bella vivesse nessa mesma garota, que fazia minha mente trabalhar para que isso acontecesse, mesmo que não fosse de verdade, mesmo que fosse só uma relação.

E não importa quantas vezes eu me repreendesse, eu sempre acabava comparando e relacionando, não conseguia evitar. Eu queria ter Bella de volta para mim, mas também queria descobrir os segredos dessa nova garota, havia um conflito constante no meu interior e, dessa vez, não havia mais o monstro da sede para interceder. Esse monstro, que há anos quase me dominou naquela pequena sala de aula, já não existia mais porque, depois daquelas imagens – o rosto pálido e sem vida de Bella – e depois de sentir na pele quão grande é a dor de perdê-la, ele não ousou se reerguer.

Vê-la morta novamente, seria como a maior e mais abominável das torturas. Não agüentaria, não mais uma vez. E esse era mais um dos motivos para que eu tomasse minha decisão. Sua felicidade e sua segurança estão em primeiro lugar. Não me sinto no direito de tirar isso dela. Estar junto a ela deixou de ser uma prioridade para mim. Desde o dia em que descobri como é viver num mundo sem Bella e o dia em que descobri que poderia ter sua presença de volta à minha existência, a prioridade se tornou sua segurança, a preservação da sua vida, para que eu possa, pelo menos, desfrutar da imagem do brilho dos seus olhos, do corar de seu rosto, do cheiro do seu perfume e das batidas do seu coração, mesmo que, para isso, eu tenha que abdicar da sua companhia.

Talvez num futuro, próximo ou não, talvez quando eu pudesse ter certeza de que eu poderei protegê-la de qualquer perigo que meu mundo possa representar, talvez se ela se lembrar, eu possa, enfim, velar seu sono e estar em seus sonhos, não como um mero estranho, mas sim como seu grande amor. Era nisso que eu queria acreditar.

Até lá, teria de me contentar em apenas poder observá-la e protegê-la de longe. Ela ainda não estava segura e eu não podia baixar a guarda. Victoria ainda estava à solta, não podia deixá-la saber da existência dessa nova garota, tão parecida com Bella. E o pior de tudo era que eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava planejando, mas, fosse o que fosse, não me parecia ser boa coisa.

Com todos esses pensamentos e todas as circunstâncias, afastei-me de seu tranqüilo corpo. Ainda dormia profundamente, parecendo um anjo. Percebi que se eu quisesse protegê-la de mim, não poderia mais visitá-la. A vontade de tê-la em meus braços era gigantesca e o controle, a cada dia, pendia para a irracionalidade, trazendo-me mais próximo à sua presença, contaminando sua vida.

Eu tinha que ir. Eu devia. Se eu ficasse, destruiria a sua vida. A dor de vê-la amar outro, embora viesse a ser extrema, seria infinitas vezes menor que a dor de vê-la pálida e imóvel por minha, exclusivamente minha, causa. Eu precisava deixá-la, antes mesmo de ficar com ela. Seria melhor para ela, ela não sofreria. E continuaria viva. Era tudo o que eu queria.

Dando as costas para a cama, caminhei rapidamente em direção à janela. Se demorasse, toda a determinação ruiria em pó e não seria capaz de salvá-la. Era preciso, era necessário. Apressei-me enquanto ouvia seu coração batendo mais forte, como numa despedida indesejada.

Lembrei-me dos momentos felizes com Bella, suas reações, seus olhares, seu riso, o rubor em suas faces. Voei pela janela, correndo em direção à floresta, permitindo toda a angústia se aflorar.

"Não... vá..." Pensei ter ouvido num suspiro. Estava ficando louco. Como queria que fosse ela me dizendo isso. Meu coração morto tinha tanta necessidade de ficar com ela que podia jurar que minha mente criava armadilhas, prendendo-me àquela bela figura adormecida.

Eu queria ficar, mas eu não podia.

Fugindo de mim mesmo, de todas as dúvidas e confusões, permiti-me correr, o mais rápido que podia, deixando para trás todos os problemas que me atormentavam. A chuva voltava a cair, encobrindo-me, separando-me do mundo, lavando, por um breve instante, os pensamentos de mim. E como um presente dos céus, consegui não pensar em mais nada, mergulhando num silêncio tão incomum para mim. Apenas sentia a velocidade, a água escorrendo pelo corpo, os pés mal tocando o chão.

As sensações se afloraram. Eu apenas sentia. Não havia dúvidas, não havia questionamentos, não havia preocupações. Naquele instante, só havia sentimentos. E dentre todos, o maior deles remexeu-se lá no fundo, subindo, se libertando de uma prisão antiga, emergindo em mim. Todo meu amor por Bella veio à tona. Eu amava Bella e eu amava essa nova garota.

* * *

**N/a:** Foi complicado escrever esse capítulo. Me deu um surto de falta de imaginação que eu nem sabia o que escrever direito. Gente, é sério... acho que estou morrendo de preguiça cerebral... meu cérebro está ficando paralítico paralisado ;p Só pode ser castigo... alguém jogou macumba em mim?

Bom, bom... não me matem, nem me abandonem... vocês já conhecem esse blá blá blá...

Edward manteve a decisão, mas não conseguiu se manter longe. E agora?

No **próximo capítulo**: POV da Luna. Vamos descobrir o que se passava com Luna durante todo esse tempo e talvez vocês entendam por que ela não dorme como Bella. :D

**IMPORTANTE:** PARA MINHAS FIÉIS LEITORAS (OU LEITORES) QUE LERAM MINHAS ONE-SHOTS! As minhas três One-Shots ("Descobertas", "A Carta" e "A Resposta") estão concorrendo a um concurso de MELHOR ONE-SHOT no site TWILIGHT FANFICTION AWARDS '09 (http: // tfaproject. blogspot .com/ - Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços). Entretanto, AS VOTAÇÕES **AINDA NÃO** ESTÃO ABERTAS. **ATENÇÃO:** ELAS SÓ SERÃO ABERTAS **SEMANA QUE VEM**.

Vou dar um jeito de avisar por meio de um post quando as votações estiverem abertas, mas vocês podem ficar de olho no site http: // tfaproject. blogspot .com/ (Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços).

Quem ainda não leu, pode ler:

**"Descobertas"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5354760/1/Descobertas)

**"A Carta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5145706/1/A_Carta)

**"A Resposta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5246908/1/A_Resposta)

Leiam e Comentem!

E **REPITO**: Quando as votações para o Twilight Fanfiction Awards '09 estiverem abertas (porque ainda NÃO estão), votem!

OBS: As minhas fics também são postadas nos sites: TwilightFics e Twilight Brasil Fanfics.

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Obrigada: **SAMsamCullen, Dada Cullen, Nixx Blanchard, LaaVictor, Cathy S Black** e **Higina Martins dos Reis** pelos cometários!

Obrigada também** Fenix Cullen **pelo Favorite Story e pelo Story Alert e **Nanne s2 **e **LaaVictor** também pelo Favorite Story. ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	21. IMPORTANTE

**IMPORTANTE!!!**

Como já havia dito no capítulo passado, estou postando esse aviso para comunicar que:

MINHAS ONE-SHOTS ESTÃO CONCORRENDO AO CONCURSO DE **MELHOR ONE-SHOT** NO SITE **TWILIGHT FANFICTION AWARDS '09** (http: // tfaproject. blogspot. com/ - Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços)

***

SÃO ELAS:

**"A CARTA"**

**"A RESPOSTA"**

**"DESCOBERTAS"**

***

Quem ainda não leu pode ler:

**"A Carta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5145706/1/A_Carta)

**"A Resposta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5246908/1/A_Resposta)

**"Descobertas"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5354760/1/Descobertas)

*******

AS VOTAÇÕES JÁ **ESTÃO ABERTAS**!

E SE ENCERRAM DIA **12/10**.

*******

ENTREM NO SITE **http: // tfaproject. blogspot. com/** (Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços) E VOTEM NAS MINHAS ONE-SHOTS!

CONTO COM O SEU VOTO!

BJO ;*

_**LUCY MYH**_

* * *

**P.S.:** Talvez quinta tenha capítulo por causa do ENEM.


	22. ROTINA

**CAPÍTULO 20 – ROTINA**

_**Luna POV**_

No decorrer das semanas, fui me acostumando a viver em Forks. Foi incrivelmente fácil me acostumar a essa cidade, mais até do que eu imaginava. A cidade pequena já me era familiar. O inverno foi cedendo e a primavera chegou com tudo, mesmo que ela estivesse praticamente um mês adiantada – o que ninguém mais estranha desde quando ficou impossível negar o aquecimento global –. Minha vida ficava cada dia mais atribulada.

Tive que me dedicar mais à escola, o período de transição, onde eu tinha vantagem por já ter visto a matéria, acabou. Além disso, meus amigos gostavam muito de sair. Íamos muito a lanchonetes e ao minúsculo shopping da cidade. Basicamente duas palavras: comida e cinema. Só não íamos às praias de La Push por causa do frio invernal (preciso comentar como o clima está cada vez mais louco? Frio demais, quente demais. Tudo culpa do que mesmo? Aquecimento global, claro).

Eu não tinha muito tempo para nada. Como, por exemplo, arrumar meus livros direito. Me dividia entre sair com amigos, visitar minha avó – que, graças ao bom Deus, estava mais saudável do que nunca, acho até que a nossa mudança para cá ajudou muito na recuperação dela –, ajudar nas tarefas domésticas, estudar, fazer o dever de casa, os trabalhos escolares e a internet. Quando eu tinha tempo e disposição, o que se resumia a algumas noites, eu lia. Mas na maioria das vezes, eu ficava tão cansada que dormia que nem uma pedra.

De certa forma, estar com a agenda lotada era bom para mim. Odeio ficar sem nada para fazer, porque isso leva à reflexão sobre a vida e não sei o que refletir sobre a minha. Mas, às vezes, ficava tão, mas tão, ocupada, que eu tinha vontade de explodir e jogar tudo para os ares.

Embora, talvez, o melhor mesmo de ficar exausta seja o sono pesado.

Poucas vezes eu sonhava ou, pelo menos, não me lembrava. Os pesadelos diminuíram a freqüência. A corrida, o sentimento de abandono e perda, a queda no poço, o cemitério. Eu não precisava gritar mais. Eu não acordava mais assustada e cansada porque eu não sonhava mais com aquilo, por enquanto. Agora eu tinha meu anjo cuidando de mim, ele ficava sempre comigo, me abraçando. Era bom dormir assim. Eu até acordava mais feliz.

Inclusive – talvez seja loucura da minha cabeça – quando eu acordava e me levantava, fechava os olhos, me espreguiçando, e, ao encher meus pulmões de ar, podia sentir um leve e delicioso perfume. Era inebriante, diferente e intrigante. Não parecia ser nenhum daqueles perfumes que se compra para os cômodos da casa. E mesmo que fosse, eu saberia se tínhamos comprado isso, mas nós não tínhamos.

Cheguei até a perguntar para minha mãe, mas ela disse que não estava sentindo nada. O que me fez pensar que Forks tinha começado a me deixar louca. Eu tinha certeza que sentia. Era fraco, mas era estranhamente familiar e inebriante, estava preso em minha memória como se já tivesse sentido esse perfume antes. E me fazia sentir bem, além de me lembrar vagamente de algo dourado que eu não sabia ao certo o que era.

Com o tempo ficava mais forte, como se estivesse se acumulando em meu quarto, mas como? Será que... será que era um fantasma? Será que fantasma tem cheiro? Bom, ou talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo de vez. Meu cérebro deve estar muito sobrecarregado.

De fato, muito sobrecarregado, dentro de três semanas aconteceria o Baile de Primavera. E a divulgação já está a todo vapor.

Esse baile existe desde... há muito tempo atrás. Uma tradição.

Lembro da minha avó e minha mãe comentando sobre o baile delas, foram neles que elas conheceram os homens com quem elas casaram. É, pode parecer incrível, mas parece que virou um tipo de tradição na minha família. Vovó comentou que começou com a minha bisavó. Ela e meu bisavô se conheceram no Baile de Primavera e foram juntos no Baile dos Estudantes e, depois de algum tempo juntos, casaram e tiveram a minha avó.

Isso também aconteceu com vovó e, por incrível que pareça, com minha mãe também. Todas elas conheceram seus maridos nos Bailes de Primavera, foram com eles no Baile dos Estudantes, casaram cedo para a média da população, engravidaram, tiveram uma menina e, diferente de muitos, o casamento durou.

E, agora, como tradição na família, vou esperar para ver o que vai acontecer. Será que também vou encontrar meu marido? Ou melhor, o amor da minha vida? Acho difícil, a sorte nem sempre anda ao meu lado. Talvez a tradição só dure três gerações. Bom, vou ter que esperar para ver.

Toda a agitação para o baile e o clima esquentando literalmente, trazia uma nova agitação para minha vida. Precisaria convidar alguém – porque, sei lá desde quando, um ser ignorante teve a brilhante idéia de que as garotas deveriam convidar os garotos para esse baile. Ah, me poupe, não quero ser rejeitada! Mas, principalmente, não quero ir sozinha, então, vou ter que correr o risco –, mas quem eu convidaria? Ainda tenho tempo, não é? Vou pensar depois. Acho melhor descansar agora. Meu dia foi muito corrido hoje, e amanhã é segunda-feira. Tenho que acordar cedo.

***

Como sempre, estava correndo. Era o mesmo sonho bom que tive nesses últimos meses. Eu corria ao lado do meu anjo, a velocidade era extraordinária, veloz demais para um humano, sentia-me livre. Não havia luz, a não ser a das estrelas, mas não me chocava com nenhuma árvore. Seu rosto ainda era um mistério para mim.

Corríamos pela floresta, passávamos por uma clareira, depois por uma cachoeira e por uma coisa branca e grande. A velocidade era alta demais, mas não tinha vontade de parar e analisar por onde passeávamos, a única coisa que queria era correr ao lado dele, _com ele_.

Em todos os sonhos, eu terminava em seus braços, ambos deitados na relva de uma clareira, observando as estrelas. Ele cantarolava algo que eu não conseguia ouvir, como se entrasse de um lado e saísse do outro – concluí que ainda não estava preparada para absorver essa informação –, e então eu acordava, descansada e animada.

Mas hoje, diferente de sempre, algo não estava certo. Na corrida, embora pudesse acompanhá-lo, sentia meus pés mais pesados, exigindo mais de mim para ficar ao seu lado. Eu não me importava com o esforço que teria de fazer, contanto que nós estivéssemos juntos.

Paramos na clareira, deitamo-nos – eu em seus braços – sob as estrelas do céu. Mas eu sentia que algo estava errado. As conhecidas nuvens de chuva de Forks – incomuns no meu sonho – avançaram sobre a noite, encobrindo os pontos de luz. Logo não havia mais estrelas, não havia luz e, de repente, me vi sozinha. Meu anjo havia desaparecido. Levantei-me apavorada. Sem meu anjo eu não era nada.

As árvores começaram a se mover, vindo em minha direção, fechando o cerco ao meu redor. As raízes se arrastavam pela terra, os troncos se aproximavam, as folhas caíam. Cada vez mais escuro, fiquei estática. Estava com medo e um sentimento ainda pior ameaçava atacar meu coração.

Toda a movimentação parou. Tudo ficou no mais absoluto silêncio, a paisagem toda estava numa inércia assustadora. Não ouvia mais o farfalhar das folhas. Olhei ao meu redor. As que antes caíam, estavam flutuando no ar. Era como se o tempo estivesse congelado.

Percebi um vulto me cercando. Senti-me acuada. A adrenalina pulsava aceleradamente em meu corpo. Algo não estava bom. O sonho já estava se tornando um pesadelo.

De repente, o meu anjo estava à minha frente, a cabeça baixa. E então eu soube o que aconteceria.

"Não vá." Pedi, a voz baixa e intensa, reprimindo o choro que, inevitavelmente, viria. Mas eu sabia que esse meu pedido não seria atendido. Numa despedida silenciosa, eu sabia que, por mais que eu pedisse, eu não seria o suficiente para prendê-lo aqui. Eu, uma mera mortal, sem nada de mais. Ele, meu anjo, meu salvador.

E tal como previ, ele desapareceu como fumaça. Deixando para trás, uma brisa com seu perfume. O perfume mais intenso e inebriante de todos.

Me vi correndo novamente, chamando por ele. Eu caía, tropeçava, me machucava. Meu anjo não estava mais comigo para me proteger. Eu chorava como nunca chorei. A chuva desabou do céu, me desesperando mais. Estava perdida, abandonada e sem forças.

Caída no chão, fiquei lá, desejando morrer. _Ele foi embora._ Ao longe, vi uma luz brilhar, aproximando-se de mim. Eu não sentia mais nada. _Ele foi embora. _A luz foi aproximando-se mais e mais, cegando-me. Fechei fortemente os olhos e quando os abri novamente, estava no meu quarto. Minha cama.

Senti as lágrimas descerem por meu rosto, estava suando frio, com a boca seca e um nó na garganta. Meu coração batia descompassado. Minha cabeça doía. O pior pesadelo da minha vida. Nem o fogo e os braços femininos tentando me dilacerar eram tão torturantes quanto ser abandonada pelo meu anjo.

E eu sabia que os tempos de paz acabaram. Eu estava sozinha.

Ainda era cedo e por mais que minha cabeça doesse, exigindo que eu dormisse, eu não queria voltar à inconsciência. Eu não queria ter que voltar a sonhar mais, não aquele pesadelo.

Levantei-me da cama, seguindo para o banheiro com uma toalha e uma troca de roupa. Despi-me e me entreguei à água quente. Senti-a caindo em meus ombros, tirando a tensão que se acumulou naquele local. Apliquei meu xampu preferido, sentindo o seu perfume de morangos, tentando acalmar os nervos. Massageava minha cabeça, lavando meus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acabar com a dor. Concentrei-me na água que descia por meu corpo, deixando-a levar junto com a sujeira e a espuma, todo o sentimento ruim que o pesadelo me trouxe.

Ensaboei-me, massageando bem os ombros, retirando qualquer vestígio de tensão que a água não conseguiu retirar. Enxagüei-me, deixando a água, com sucesso, levar todo o aperto no peito para o ralo.

Eu estava calma agora. Foi só um pesadelo. Esqueça isso. Você tem mais coisas importantes para pensar. O que era verdade. Em três semanas – dois dias depois do baile –, eu faria 16 anos e concordei, de bom grado, trocar a festa de debutante por um bom carro, novo em folha, de minha escolha.

Diferente da maioria das outras meninas, eu não fazia questão de uma grande festa de aniversário. Afinal, qual seria a graça de ter um "sweet sixteen" se não tiver o príncipe certo para dançar a valsa com você? E para mim, o príncipe certo não é o garoto mais popular do colégio ou o desconhecido mais bonito que os pais podem pagar, nem mesmo o artista famoso que custa uma fortuna. Não, para mim, o príncipe certo é aquele que faz as borboletas dançarem no estômago, que causa a sensação de eletricidade percorrendo cada milímetro do corpo somente com um toque. O príncipe certo é aquele cujo sorriso me tira o fôlego, que faz meu coração disparar, que me prende com um simples olhar. E até hoje, eu não o encontrei.

Saí do box e fitei o espelho embaçado pelo vapor. Limpei-o e observei a imagem que ele refletia. Minhas feições demonstravam uma noite mal dormida, as olheiras evidentes contrastavam com minha pálida pele de marfim. Minha mãe ficaria preocupada comigo, hoje vou precisar de maquiagem.

Depois de devidamente vestida e maquiada – só o necessário para não alarmar minha mãe –, voltei para o quarto e observei a paisagem. Era cedo, evitei encarar a floresta, observando mais acima do horizonte. Vi uma camada fina de nuvens, mais fina que o comum, podia até ver o céu azul em algumas partes. E a suposição que se formava em minha cabeça foi constatada quando as copas das árvores e parte do jardim foram iluminadas com os primeiros raios de sol do dia. Um sorriso se alargou em minha face. Finalmente, o sol.

A primavera veio com tudo mesmo. Agora, com o tempo esquentando, haveria mais possibilidades de dias ensolarados como este e, consequentemente, mais saídas. Espero sinceramente que minhas notas não sejam tão baixas assim, não quero ficar de castigo e perder uma praia com meus amigos.

Ouvi meu pai acordando, realmente, era cedo. Decidi que hoje tomaria o café da manhã com ele e que aproveitaria um pouco do sol antes de ir para a escola. Arrumei meu material e fiquei escolhendo qual livro leria, optei por um dos meus livros mais antigos, um volume grande, que reunia várias obras de Jane Austen.

Desci e, logo depois, meu pai me fazia companhia na cozinha. Não precisávamos conversar muito, trocamos 'Bom dia' e, como sempre, brincou comigo, perguntando por que tinha caído cedo da cama. Foi um café da manhã tranqüilo.

Quando ele foi saindo para o antiquário, minha mãe acordou, a avisei que iria aproveitar o sol no jardim e que estaria esperando por ela lá fora. Peguei minhas coisas e uma coberta. A grama devia estar úmida pela chuva do dia anterior.

Saí, estendi a coberta na grama, sentei e fiquei lendo Orgulho e Preconceito.

Estava tão absorta na leitura que nem percebi que minha mãe tinha saído de casa e que já estava na hora de irmos. Levantei-me, dobrei a coberta e joguei no banco de trás do carro. Entrei, sentando no banco passageiro, e fomos rumo à escola.

***

O dia de hoje foi como todos os outros, exceto pela ausência de cinco pares de olhos no intervalo. E, por mais inacreditável que possa parecer, não sabia nem com que carro eles vinham à escola. Mesmo depois de um mês e meio, eu era distraída o suficiente para não perceber qual carro era o dos Cullen.

Ainda assim, depois daquele primeiro dia de aula, ou melhor, daquele estranho acontecimento no refeitório do colégio com os Cullen, não pude deixar de observá-los. Eu lançava olhares discretos para tentar captar algo estranho, mas parece que só aconteceu naquele dia. Depois daquele primeiro dia, pelo menos em todas as vezes que eu os olhava, eles agiam como pessoas normais. Normais demais para o meu gosto.

A impressão que eu tive era como se eles atuassem perfeitamente bem e, se não fosse essa minha intuição bizarra, eu diria que eles não têm nada a esconder. Mas havia algo neles, algo familiarmente perfeito, que me fazia ficar com um pé atrás. Eles não eram normais, eles eram estranhos, mas não de um jeito ruim, eles eram estranhamente divinos. Principalmente o mais novo, o de cabelos cor de bronze, Edward. Sentia-me como se eu conhecesse todos os traços daquele rosto, como se em alguma vida passada, nós fôssemos um do outro. Ele me desperta um romantismo que eu não sabia que existia dentro de mim. Ele me fez desejar ter um namorado, especificamente ele como _meu_ namorado, mas eu sabia que não tinha chances. Ele é perfeito e, mesmo que eu seja aceitável, não estaria à sua altura. Ele é meu sonho, minha utopia, ou seja, inalcançável para mim.

Ai, que brega, Luna! Olha o que esse garoto te fez! Você não era assim, nunca foi. Esquece isso! É o melhor que você pode fazer.

* * *

**N/a:** Ok, pessoal... bom, vocês devem estar me matando por deixar Edward longe por uma semana, né? E devem estar me achando uma louca pra fazer uma semana de sol em Forks... mas veja bem, 2082... é claro que o aquecimento global pode fazer isso por mim, não pode? Por favor, diga que sim!

Esse capítulo foi super, mas super trabalhoso de se fazer. Tenho tanta coisa pra botar pra fora da cabeça que entalou tudo aqui dentro. Mas e aí?? Alguém reparou no sonho?? Lembraram de alguma coisa?? Descobriram o porquê do Edward ver que a Luna não dorme que nem a Bella?? :D

É isso aí, estamos avançando no tempo. E, **no próximo capítulo**: A história começa a tomar um rumo diferente, mas só semana que vem vocês vão ter o comecinho do que estou falando. ;) Mas, para isso, preciso da minha inspiração de volta!!!

***

**PEDIDO IMPORTANTE:** MINHAS ONE-SHOTS ESTÃO CONCORRENDO AO CONCURSO DE **MELHOR ONE-SHOT** NO SITE **TWILIGHT FANFICTION AWARDS '09** (http: // tfaproject. blogspot .com/ - Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços). São elas:

**"Descobertas"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5354760/1/Descobertas)

**"A Carta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5145706/1/A_Carta)

**"A Resposta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5246908/1/A_Resposta)

AS VOTAÇÕES JÁ ESTÃO **ABERTAS**!

E ENCERRAM DIA **12/10**.

ENTREM NO SITE http: // tfaproject. blogspot .com/ E VOTEM NAS MINHAS ONE-SHOTS!

CONTO COM O SEU VOTO!

Um obrigado especial para o pessoal que já votou! ^^

***

Obrigada pela paciência. E desculpe por fazer vocês quebrarem a cara com o post passado.

Bom, comentem muito! Votem muito! ;)

_**Lucy Myh.**_

* * *

Obrigada: **Prisciila, Marina, SAMsamCullen, mirian masen, Aidia Cristina, Perry le Boursier, Nixx Blanchard** e** Dada Cullen **pelos cometários!

Obrigada também** Perry le Boursier, C-Bellinha, Dri Weasley **e **Mathew Potter Malfoy **pelo Favorite Story e **bruh prongs** pelo Story Alert. ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	23. SEMANA DE SOL

**CAPÍTULO 21 – SEMANA DE SOL**

_**Luna POV**_

_Esquece isso! É o melhor que você pode fazer._

"Luna... Luna, você está me ouvindo?"

"Ahn?" Despertei dos meus devaneios com a voz da Gabi me chamando. Hora de voltar à realidade e esquecer essas baboseiras.

"Pensando em quê?" Kali, como sempre, curiosa.

"Acho que o certo é em _quem_, não é?" Nancy insinuou, maliciosa. Revirei os olhos, mas não pude evitar corar.

"Por que tanto olha pra mesa dos Cullen?" Lisa perguntou, sempre perceptiva. Ok, talvez dessa vez, mas só dessa vez, devia estar estampado na minha testa '_Estou obcecada pelos Cullen, onde eles estão?'_.

"Ah... Não é nada, só curiosidade mesmo." O que não era totalmente mentira. Eu estava mesmo curiosa, mas será que era só curiosidade mesmo? Claro que é! Não pense besteiras, Luna.

"É, eles sempre faltam nos dias de sol..." A resposta para minha pergunta silenciosa veio da Lisa. Ela é mesmo perceptiva, ou será que é uma secreta leitora de mentes?

Argh! O que eu disse, ou melhor, ordenei pra mim mesma, Luna? Pare de pensar besteiras! Como se alguém pudesse ler mentes... Tudo bem, mas mesmo que pareça ridículo e eu me obrigue a pensar o contrário... Eu acredito que possa existir leitores de mentes... Mas nunca vou admitir isso! É fantasia demais para ser real.

"Parece que a família toda sai para acampar." Gabi completou. Ela sempre sabe tudo sobre todos, mas não gosta de ser chamada de fofoqueira. Não, ela prefere ser chamada de _'fonte de informação'_.

"Amantes da natureza." Kali sintetizou em três palavras o que achava sobre o assunto.

"Acho mesmo que é só desculpa para matar aula." Só podia ter saído da boca de uma das garotas...

"Nancy!" Lisa a repreendeu, enquanto eu reprimia um riso. Era difícil tentar imaginar os senhores perfeição matando aula para ficar dormindo no meio do mato.

"Ah, vai... Quem é que não arranjaria qualquer desculpa para faltar da escola?" De delicada, Nancy só tinha a aparência. Era muito fácil rir do que ela dizia.

"Como se eles precisassem estudar. Se não fossem tão bonitos, eu os chamaria de nerds." Gabi completou.

"É mesmo... Até os professores desistiram de perguntar as coisas para eles. Eles sempre acertam!" Kali tomou partido.

"Acho que vocês estão exagerando." Eu disse, mas não estranharia que até nisso eles fossem perfeitos.

"Você diz isso porque não tem aula com nenhum deles. Eles nem pensam para responder!" Disse Kali, a inteligente da turma. Hmm... Será que eu senti uma pontada de indignação?

"Tá bom. Se vocês dizem..." E todas elas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

"É fato, meu bem. Eles sabem tudo." Nancy encerrou a discussão como quem diz uma coisa óbvia a uma criança que insiste em não querer ouvir.

"Que seja!" Revirei os olhos. Isso já estava me cansando. Eu queria esquecer o efeito que _ele_ tinha sobre mim. Como é possível um completo estranho ter todo esse poder sobre as minhas reações – reações que nem ao menos eu sabia que fosse capaz de ter – quando nem mesmo os garotos com quem já fiquei e gostei tinham capacidade para me intimidar e me atrair tanto ao mesmo tempo? "Sobre o que vocês estavam falando mesmo?"

"Ah, é. Quase me esqueci." Gabi deu um tapinha na testa. "A gente estava falando sobre..."

"La Push, baby, La Push" Nancy a cortou, dando uma piscadela. Caímos na gargalhada.

"O sol de hoje vai durar a semana toda, acredita?" Kali informou com os olhos arregalados, como se isso fosse raro – o que é verdade, tratando-se de Forks.

"Sério?" Não podia acreditar. Uma semana inteira de sol em Forks? Só pode ser um milagre! Ou não, pode ser o aquecimento global e o tempo louco mesmo.

Mas por mais que eu tivesse gostado da notícia, não me sentia inteiramente feliz, não como eu teria ficado antes do início do ano letivo. E o que mais me intrigava era que eu não sabia o porquê disso.

"Aham" Lisa confirmou. "Vi na previsão do tempo ontem. Parecia que eles estavam anunciando que o natal chegou antes e foi prolongado porque descobriram que Papai Noel existe." Ri da comparação, todas rimos, muito criativa.

"E então? Você vai?" As meninas perguntaram juntas, ansiosas por um 'sim' da minha parte.

"Hmm... E quem vai?" Perguntei só para enrolar elas e deixá-las na expectativa.

"A turma toda: eu, Lisa, Rick, Kali, Ryan, Nancy, Tom e Peter." Gabi respondia animada, levantando um dedo a cada nome que dizia. "Ah, claro." Sua animação diminuiu quando prosseguiu, pude até sentir no tom de sua voz alguma coisa como... hum... raiva contida? "Sara vai também. Peter a convidou." Ah... sim, entendi. Ciúme.

"Ah, tá..." Achei melhor não prolongar essa parte do assunto. Sara era morena, cabelos escuros e lisos, olhos igualmente escuros, com quem Peter dividia a bancada na aula de biologia. E como eu, Lisa e Gabi tínhamos essa mesma aula, pudemos acompanhar de perto o progresso da paquera ao mesmo tempo em que Gabi morria de ciúmes. O que mais magoava ela era que desde o início do ano letivo, Peter não dava a mínima para Sara, mas foi só ela voltar das férias sem aparelho nos dentes e óculos fundo de garrafa para ele cair de quatro pela menina.

"Mas, então?" Lisa continuou. "Você vai?"

"Vou sim." Sorri. "É só pedir para os meus pais, mas tenho certeza que eles me deixam ir a La Push com vocês."

O sinal bateu, encerrando o almoço e a nossa conversa.

"Depois a gente combina direitinho, ok?" Todas concordaram e seguimos para nossas aulas.

***

A semana toda se passou ensolarada demais para Forks. Não chegava a ser quente como Phoenix, mas o céu estava somente com uma fina camada de nuvens brancas de algodão que não cobria todo o céu azul. Não precisava mais usar tantos casacos para me sentir aquecida.

Aproveitei bem todo o sol e a vitamina D que pude. Sempre que dava, eu ficava no jardim, estendia uma manta na grama e, sob a luz do sol, lia e fazia meus deveres da escola. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia esse calor, em outras palavras, fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão... seca.

As noites sem chuva me fizeram bem, pude dormir um pouco melhor. Assim como na minha antiga cidade, as noites sem chuvas não me traziam pesadelos, elas não me traziam sonhos e eu estava mais tranqüila. Consequentemente, as noites bem dormidas me deixaram de muito bom humor. Exceto talvez por algumas situações do dia em que eu estava sozinha, mas podia jurar que não estava, como se eu estivesse sendo vigiada.

Ok, talvez tanto sol devesse estar afetando a minha cabeça, acho que me desacostumei. Bom, pelo menos isso explicaria a estranha sensação de olhos captando cada mínimo movimento meu nas sombras do bosque que tem na frente de casa enquanto eu estou estirada no gramado tomando sol. Era muita paranóia. Deve ser o costume. A minha vida está boa demais, calma demais, para eu ficar tranqüila. Até parece que eu estava caindo menos, nessa semana foi só uma queda da cama por ter dormido muito bem e acordar atrasada e um tropeço correndo para a aula de Estudos Sociais nesse mesmo dia, adivinha por quê? Por estar atrasada. Mas fora isso, eu não tive acidentes maiores. Como disse, era calmaria demais.

Entretanto, era só tocar o sinal encerrando a terceira aula do dia e iniciando o horário do almoço para que a paz fosse embora por pouquíssimos segundos, só o suficiente para lançar um único olhar de relance na direção da mesa dos Cullen e constatar que ela estava vazia e que eles não viriam mesmo à escola. Foi assim todos os dias, pode ter certeza, eu conferi.

Mas, afinal, por que eu ficava verificando isso? Eu não tinha nada com eles, tinha? Então, por que tanta vontade de vê-los? Nem mesmo eu entendo, mas além do fato óbvio de a beleza deles não cansar os olhos – só a auto-estima –, eu não conseguia não manter meus olhos longe deles, especialmente do mais novo, e não saber o porquê disso me irritava profundamente.

Era como se eu me sentisse dependente dele e, sinceramente, ser dependente era um risco muito grande a se correr, principalmente quando o seu objeto de dependência, a sua droga, tivesse um grande potencial de 'arrasar corações'. A última coisa que eu quero na minha vida é ter meu coração quebrado, estralhaçado por um amor não correspondido, ou pior, um amor esgotável, que pode te trocar por uma garota melhor, mais bonita, como se troca um carro antigo pelo modelo do ano.

Os Cullen podiam não ter culpa de serem, assim, tão perfeitos, mas não conseguia conter uma pontada de ressentimento e admiração ao pensar neles. Admiração, pois eles, apesar de serem lindos, ricos e inteligentes, não tratavam as pessoas de um jeito mesquinho como eu tenho certeza que muita gente na situação deles faria. Ressentida, pois... ora, nem mesmo eu sei direito. Outro ponto que me irrita. Eles nunca fizeram nada que pudesse me deixar ressentida, mas é algo como um sentimento que me magoava somente pelo fato de eles não virem conversar comigo, como se o fato de eu não ser especial para eles fosse uma tremenda traição.

É, era muito estranho, extremamente incompreensível e eu queria parar de me sentir assim tão mal. Então, por que eu insistia em manter a esperança de eles virem à escola? Eu devia era estar feliz por eles não aparecerem. Ai, que raiva! Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia!

E foi assim que a minha semana perfeita de sol não se passou tão perfeita assim. Mas passou. Ótimo! Amanhã iríamos a La Push. Já estava tudo acertado. Nancy viria me buscar em seu carro. Sorte a dela, nascer em janeiro, mas é só pensar que em meio mês eu estarei com meu carrinho novo que a inveja passa longe. As meninas, eu quero dizer, _todas_ as meninas – e isso inclui a Sara também – iriam com Nancy, a única motorizada entre as garotas da turma. Rick levaria os garotos no seu carro, já que Tom, apesar de ter a carteira de motorista, só tem carrinho de brinquedo.

Marcamos de nos encontrar lá mesmo, no estacionamento da praia, a First Beach, às 9h30 da manhã. Isso mesmo, 9h30 da manhã, ou seja, cedo, pelo menos para mim. Então, decidi arrumar a mochila hoje. Alguns itens não podiam faltar, como, por exemplo, um kit de primeiros socorros para o caso de eu tropeçar ou escorregar e cair, uma troca de roupa para o caso de eu me molhar e meu mp4 velhinho, tipo herança de família, para o caso de não ter nada o que fazer. Além disso, também separei um par de tênis para caminhada que eu usaria amanhã, era velho, mas ainda servia.

Amanhã seria um dia longo, sem chuva e com muita energia para gastar, então, para não perder a hora e nem ficar caindo de sono na praia, fui cedo para a cama.

***

A luz verde da floresta me dava arrepios. Há algum tempo, eu evitava pensar em qualquer ambiente verde demais, cheio de árvores ao meu redor, mas essa é uma situação que eu não consigo evitar nos sonhos. Não consigo controlá-los, nunca consegui.

Desde pequena sempre fui consciente dos meus sonhos. Muitas vezes eu sonhava com uma família grande e perfeita. Era como se eu não fosse filha única, como se eu não ficasse mais sozinha. Mas com o tempo – mais precisamente depois da minha experiência de quase afogamento aos 7 anos –, os sonhos começaram a mudar, se transformando em pesadelos. Lembro que eu não quis mais dormir e meus pais tiveram que me levar numa psicóloga até eu superar aquele trauma. Depois de muita terapia, eu consegui dormir tranquila, mas nunca mais voltei a sonhar com a minha grande família perfeita. A partir de então, evitava sonhar para não ter pesadelos, mas como eu disse, eu não consigo controlá-los e vez ou outra os sonhos e os pesadelos voltavam para me assombrar.

Dessa vez, havia algo de diferente nesse sonho. A floresta não era tão sombria quanto a dos meus pesadelos, mas, mesmo assim, não queria ficar naquele lugar. Percebi ao fundo o barulho de ondas batendo em rochas de algum lugar próximo e sabia que se eu seguisse esse som, provavelmente chegaria a uma praia onde encontraria o sol.

Passei a caminhar na direção que eu julgava ser a certa, mas logo senti que não estava sozinha. Apertei o passo, quase correndo, para sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Enquanto lutava com meus pés para avançar sem tropeçar e cair, eu ouvia sussurros, vozes baixas, dentro da minha cabeça. Tentei expulsá-las de lá, mas elas não saíam, pelo contrário, se tornavam cada vez mais altas. _"Corra"_, eu ouvia, _"Você precisa correr"_, elas ordenavam, mas não diziam para onde ou por quê.

O desespero começava a tomar conta de mim e dei um grito de horror quando uma mão quente pegou a minha, me arrastando para a parte mais escura da floresta enquanto eu lutava para me livrar daquele aperto. Mais uma vez, eu estava na escuridão, a minha mão estava livre agora, mas não conseguia mais distinguir por onde eu deveria seguir. Eu estava perdida.

Uma brisa fria atingiu meu corpo quente, fazendo-me encolher ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio subia minha espinha. A apreensão me tomou. O cenário era totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumada, mas, ainda assim, era algo familiar.

Vaguei o olhar cautelosamente ao meu redor, arregalando-o ao me deparar com um grande lobo de pêlo avermelhado. Seus dentes estavam à mostra, sua posição pronta para o ataque, rosnados saíam de sua garganta. Prendi a respiração, o medo se alastrou rapidamente por todo meu corpo, facilmente ele me mataria. Mas nada aconteceu, o lobo se afastava de mim, avançando para a floresta. E então, eu o vi.

Do meio das árvores, uma figura extremamente pálida e esguia apareceu para mim, a pele brilhando fracamente. Edward estava ali, com uma mão levantada, convidando-me a ir com ele. Seus olhos eram como dois lagos negros, brilhantes e profundos que gritavam perigo.

Sentindo-me tentada a segui-lo, dei o primeiro passo, hesitante.

Um rosnado alto ecoou pela silenciosa floresta, desprendendo-me do olhar negro e hipnotizante daquele garoto que mexia profundamente comigo. O lobo avançava cada vez mais na direção de Edward, seus olhos – também negros – emanavam uma faísca de raiva, sempre o encarando. Não era como nos documentários da televisão onde o lobo enfrentava um invasor. Definitivamente, não. Os olhos daquele lobo carregavam um brilho consciente, chegava a ser quase humano, não havia nada de instintivo ou irracional naquele olhar.

Edward, por sua vez, mantinha os olhos em mim e um sorriso no rosto. Ele estava, como sempre, lindo, mesmo da forma ameaçadora como se apresentava. Estava irresistível. Não pude conter a vontade de me aproximar mais de sua figura que ainda me chamava, mas assim que dei meu segundo passo, o lobo já se atirava no espaço entre nós, os caninos virados na direção da jugular.

"Não!", eu acordei pulando na minha cama.

***

Já era manhã, a claridade entrava pela janela anunciando que o dia será perfeito para a programação de hoje na praia. Meus músculos ainda estavam tensos pelo pesadelo. O que, afinal de contas, Edward estava fazendo no _meu_ pesadelo? Já não basta sua constante presença nos meus pensamentos conscientes, eu também tenho que sonhar com ele? Desse jeito eu vou ficar louca.

Rumei para o banheiro, decidi relaxar e, mais uma vez, tentar esquecer. Ultimamente eu fazia muito isso.

De banho tomado e já pronta, desci para tomar um café da manhã caprichado. O dia prometia.

Quando estava terminando meu copo de suco, escutei uma buzina e corri escada a cima, peguei minha mochila e me despedi dos meus pais, desci correndo as escadas tropeçando no último degrau, mas não caindo no chão, enquanto minha mãe pedia para tomar cuidado para não me machucar e meu pai dizia para não deixar nenhum garoto se aproveitar de mim.

Nancy e as meninas estavam no carro. O clima não estava tão quente quanto Phoenix, mas estava quente para Forks e embora a camada de nuvem não desapareça, manchas azuis borravam o céu. Entrei no carro cumprimentando as meninas, logo o som foi ligado e uma música pop agitada começou a tocar com o volume alto, todas cantávamos juntas, animadas com o programa de hoje.

Com um último vislumbre do céu, Nancy arrancou com o carro rumo à nossa próxima parada: La Push.

* * *

**N/a:** Fato! Odeio escrever conversas com mais de duas pessoas! Tem tanta gente falando, querendo falar, que eu me perco na conversa e acaba que não sai nada! ¬¬' Ai, gente... vocês não sabem o que eu sofri para escrever esse capítulo! Observações sobre o sonho: Sim, Bella já teve esse sonho antes e, sim, o sonho se alterou com a nova vida, porque algumas coisas mudaram.

Ah... e pode ter alguns errinhos... Por favor, me corrijam! Não tive tempo de dar uma revisadinha básica... ^^

Avisinho: Semana que vem vou viajar. Boa notícia: Maratona de provas escolares dá uma pausa de uma semana mais ou menos, pra recomeçar depois. Má notícia: Não sei se vou ter acesso à internet na viagem. MAS farei o possível, ok? :/ Pelo menos vou ter um tempinho necessário pra pensar no que pode acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Mas de uma coisa é certa, **próximo capítulo:** La Push! E... surpresinha ;)

***

**PEDIDO IMPORTANTE CONTINUA:** ÚLTIMO FIM DE SEMANA DE VOTAÇÃO**!**

QUEM AINDA NÃO VOTOU PODE VOTAR, QUEM JÁ VOTOU, VOTA DE NOVO!

Minhas One-Shots estão concorrendo ao concurso de **MELHOR ONE-SHOT** no site **TWILIGHT FANFICTION AWARDS '09** (http: // tfaproject. blogspot .com/ - Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços). São elas:

**"Descobertas"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5354760/1/Descobertas)

**"A Carta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5145706/1/A_Carta)

**"A Resposta"** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5246908/1/A_Resposta)

AS VOTAÇÕES ENCERRAM **DIA 12/10.**

ENTREM NO SITE http: // tfaproject. blogspot .com/ E VOTEM NAS MINHAS ONE-SHOTS!

CONTO COM O SEU VOTO!

Um obrigado especial para o pessoal que já votou! ^^

***

Comentem muito! Votem muito! ;)

_**Lucy Myh.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Obrigada: **SAMsamCullen, Nixx Blanchard, Lah Coleman, Dada Cullen, Aidia Cristina** e **Cathy S Black** pelos cometários!

Obrigada também** DaniMoraes** e **Lah Coleman **pelo Favorite Story e **Lah Coleman** pelo Story Alert. ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	24. LA PUSH

**N/a:** Desculpas no fim do capítulo! ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22 – LA PUSH**

Passei os vinte e cinco quilômetros de Forks a La Push sentada ao lado de Sara, a nova conquista de Peter. Ela não me pareceu ser tão ruim assim, bom, pelo menos durante todo o caminho ela me pareceu realmente animada com a nossa ida a First Beach e sincera em querer formar laços de amizade conosco. Em outras palavras, notava-se que ela era um tanto tímida no começo, mas a partir do momento em que se sentia mais à vontade – e esse momento não tardava a chegar –, ela se soltava, como uma criança no parque de diversões, e era capaz de brincar com todo mundo.

Ninguém podia negar, nem mesmo Gabi – e eu podia ver o quanto isso a incomodava –, que Sara poderia ser uma boa amiga se você tivesse a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor. E, com certeza, esse passeio estava nos provando isso.

Chegamos ao estacionamento da First Beach com quinze minutos de atraso. Os garotos já nos esperavam lá, Tom sentado no chão – que não estava molhado por causa da milagrosa semana sem chuva em Forks e região, o que incluía La Push – juntamente com Ryan, enquanto Peter e Rick estavam de pé, os dois com os braços cruzados na frente, Rick encostado no capô do seu carro e Peter de frente para a entrada do estacionamento.

Eles conversavam animadamente e quando Peter nos avistou, abriu um enorme sorriso no rosto. Vi Gabi, na outra ponta do banco do carro, abrir um sorriso tímido enquanto Sara, ao meu lado, sorria eufórica e acenava para ele. Tornei a olhar para frente e me deparei com Peter retribuindo o aceno e os outros garotos virando o rosto na nossa direção. Voltei a observar Gabi a tempo de ver seu sorriso murchar. Não pude deixar de sentir pena dela. E mesmo que eu me odeie por sentir isso por uma pessoa – pois, da mesma forma, odiaria se sentissem pena de mim –, não conseguia evitar pensar no quão doloroso deve ser ver a pessoa de quem você gosta empolgada com outra que não é você e perceber que essa concorrente não é, nem ao menos, ruim o suficiente para ser odiável. Seria como admitir que você não é boa o suficiente, pelo menos para ele – a opinião que realmente importa –, e isso é de matar qualquer autoestima.

Saí dos meus devaneios com Nancy estacionando na vaga ao lado do carro de Rick. Descemos do carro e fomos cumprimentá-los. Ryan já abraçava Kali pela cintura, Sara logo ficou grudada em Peter e Tom já implicava com Nancy.

"Que demora, hein? Não sabe dirigir a mais de 10 por hora?"

"Não enche, Tom." Nancy revirou os olhos. "A gente chegou, não chegou?"

"Com quinze minutos de atraso. _QUINZE!_" Ele frisou, fazendo uma carranca.

"Quinze não é muito, tá?" Ela bufou.

"Porque não foi você quem ficou _QUINZE_ minutos esperando uma tartaruga dirigindo um carro." Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

"Pelo menos eu dirijo um carro." Nancy retrucou com o tom de voz indiferente enquanto analisava suas unhas.

"O quê? Você está querendo insinuar que sou desmotorizado?" Ih... Tom descruzando os braços bruscamente não é um bom sinal, principalmente se reparar no olhar assassino que ele lança para Nancy.

"Se a carapuça serviu..." Agora ela também o encarava mortalmente. Se olhar matasse, amanhã teríamos um enterro duplo. É melhor parar já, antes que as coisas piorem.

"Parem já, casalzinho do ano!" Lisa gritou, se antecipando aos meus pensamentos.

"Nós não somos um casal!" Os dois gritaram juntos, desviando o olhar um do outro para fuzilarem ela.

"Não é o que parece." Lisa respondeu sem se deixar abalar.

"Não mesmo, vocês parecem meus tios... Vivem implicando um com o outro, mas fazem um barulhão à noite..." Rick completou.

"Calem a boca!" Nancy e Tom gritaram juntos, ambos irritados. Tive que reprimir o riso com isso. Eles formam um casal e tanto.

Hmm, não tinha reparado antes, mas só agora eu percebi que o braço do Rick está ao redor da cintura da Lisa. Será que eles finalmente se acertaram?

"Ok, pessoal. Já chega de discussão por hoje, né? Vamos logo para a praia." Gabi intercedeu, encerrando a discussão.

"Quem topa uma missão de reconhecimento?" Nancy perguntou animada. Era incrível como o humor dela mudava tão rápido assim.

"Seja mais específica, marujo." Tom voltou a implicar.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Vou fingir que não te escutei falar." Ela deu as costas para ele. "Alguém quer caminhar pela praia?"

"Eu topo!" Lisa logo respondeu. Ela ama caminhar.

"Eu também." Rick disse logo em seguida, fazendo todos os encararem. Ele ainda estava com o braço ao redor dela.

"Por que ninguém chama os dois de casal?" Tom perguntou indignado, apontando para Lisa e Rick, ambos corando.

"Oras, porque eles não fazem questão de negar." Gabi respondeu dando de ombros, deixando Tom paralisado com a boca aberta.

"Fecha a boca para não entrar mosquito." Nancy bateu no queixo dele, despertando-o e fazendo todos rirem.

"Ok, a gente vai ficar por aqui mesmo. Vamos preparar as coisas pra ascender a fogueira." Peter disse, depois dos risos cessarem.

"Bom, eu vou caminhar." Gabi respondeu. Acho que ela não queria ficar com Peter e Sara.

"Nós vamos ficar." Kali anunciou com Ryan abraçando-a por trás e o queixo apoiado em seu ombro.

"Ok, eu não vou ficar de vela aqui. É melação demais para mim." Disse Tom. "Eu vou com vocês." Ele se uniu a Rick, que não estava mais junto de Lisa. Agora ela estava com Nancy e Gabi.

"E você, Luna? Vai ou fica?" Gabi perguntou, me lançando um olhar que dizia o seguinte: _'me faz companhia? Não quero ficar de vela, mesmo que nenhum deles ainda tenha se assumido'_.

"Eu vou." Corri para o lado das garotas. Por mais que eu não gostasse de andar, caminhar ou correr porque, inevitavelmente, eu seria atraída para o chão, não deixaria Gabi sozinha, nem gostaria de ficar no meio dos casais que ficaram para ascender a fogueira.

Assim, despedimo-nos com um até logo e saímos caminhando pela estreita faixa de areia. Havia pedrinhas por toda a costa, de várias cores: terracota, verde-mar, lavanda, cinza-azulado, dourado-areia... Além, é claro, de gravetos e pedaços de troncos brancos como osso por causa do mar.

Tom e Rick iam uns dois passo a nossa frente, conversando alguma coisa sobre um jogo de sei lá o quê que não fiz questão de entender. Enquanto isso, Nancy começou um assunto que eu sinceramente tinha esquecido.

"Então, quem vocês chamaram para o Baile de Primavera?" Ela perguntou animada e com o tom de voz um pouco alto, atraindo a atenção dos garotos que andavam à nossa frente, fazendo-os nos olhar de esguelha e, em seguida, retomar a conversa deles.

"Bom," Gabi começou. "Sabe o Tony?"

"Aquele que te passa cola na prova de Espanhol?"

"Ele não me passa cola, nós só... conferimos as respostas." Ela deu um sorriso maroto.

"Ok, chame isso do que você quiser." Nancy revirou os olhos. "Mas, então, você convidou _ele_?"

"Convidei, sim, por quê?" Gabi perguntou.

"Bom, ele não é lá essas coisas. Você com certeza encontraria algo melhor." Nancy respondeu dando de ombros.

"Ah, eu ainda estava sob o efeito do choque quando _ele_", ela enfatizou sem falar o nome do Peter. Os garotos não sabiam da quedinha dela e ela não queria que eles soubessem. "aceitou o pedido _dela_." Ela fez uma careta triste, provavelmente pensando em Sara. "Mas o Tony parece ser legal. E aproveito para fazer a boa ação do ano." Ela disse dando de ombros também.

Bom, não que Gabi não fosse realmente bonita e que ela não conseguisse arranjar alguém melhor, mas esse sentimento de superioridade me incomodou um pouco, afinal, ninguém é melhor que ninguém, certo? _Exceto os Cullen_, uma vozinha na minha cabeça sussurrou. Incrível! Não tem um único dia em que eu não pense _neles_?

"E você, Luna? Quem você convidou?" Nancy perguntou.

"Ah..." Eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

"Oh, meu Deus! Não me diga que você esqueceu do baile?" Lisa perguntou estupefata, parando de andar e me encarando descrente, as outras duas também pararam, me olhando com os olhos arregalados como se vissem um alienígena.

"Bom, não do baile... eu só esqueci que tinha que convidar alguém..." Respondi corando. É tão típico de mim, esquecer as coisas. Certo, admito que talvez eu tenha esquecido essa parte por botar na cabeça que eu não poderia convidar um determinado Cullen de cabelos de bronze porque ele simplesmente não aceitaria convite nenhum vindo de uma garota normal e, sinceramente, nenhum outro garoto chamou tanto a minha atenção.

"Você é incrível! Só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço." Gabi exclamou, segurando o riso.

"Acredite, minha mãe me diz isso desde que me conheço por gente." Não pude deixar de rir, deixando meus devaneios de lado. Estava acostumada a esquecer as coisas e mais ainda a rir dos meus lapsos.

"Mas não é tão tarde assim para arranjar um par. Com certeza consegue alguém legal para ir ao baile com você." Lisa me animou.

"Bom, se eu não conseguir, eu vou sozinha mesmo." O que talvez fosse o mais provável, acrescentei mentalmente. Não que eu não fosse capaz de convidar alguém, mas as poucas pessoas que eu conhecia e que eram legais provavelmente já tinham sido convidadas e, como sempre digo, antes só do que mal acompanhada.

"Que isso! Pensamento positivo que você consegue. Ir sozinha é o cúmulo!" Nancy se revirou os olhos na última parte.

"Ok, ok... Mas e você Lisa?" Ela me olhou surpresa. "Convidou _alguém_?" Indiquei Rick discretamente com a cabeça.

"Ainda não." Ela corou furiosamente.

"Ah, que isso! Você também? Não. Vem, vamos resolver esse assunto logo." Nancy a pegou pelo pulso, arrastando-a para frente. "Rick," Ele se virou, curioso, "a Lisa quer te perguntar uma coisa." Eu e Gabi trocamos um olhar divertido e apertamos o passo para alcançá-los.

Lisa tentava esconder o rosto no braço esticado pelo qual Nancy a puxava.

"Lisa?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Ahn..." Ela o encarou nos olhos com rosto totalmente vermelho.

"Pode falar." Ele sorriu e ela desviou os olhos para o chão.

"Vocêqueriraobailecomigo?" Ela falou tão rápido e tão baixo que quem não soubesse antecipadamente o que ela iria perguntar, não entenderia uma palavra da frase que saiu da sua boca.

"Hmm..." Rick inclinou a cabeça para o lado e a coçou. "Você pode repetir mais alto e devagar? Eu não entendi."

"É que..." Lisa ergueu o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Bom, você quer ir ao baile comigo?" E ficou de um tom ainda mais vermelho do que já estava.

"Claro." Ele sorriu e podia jurar que seus olhos brilharam. "Eu adoraria."

E no segundo seguinte, eles estavam sendo ovacionados por nós.

"Tá bom, gente. Já chega!" Lisa, ainda corada, tentou nos acalmar. "Mas e você, Nancy? Já convidou alguém?" Ela perguntou para tentar, com sucesso, desviar nossa atenção.

Nesse instante, uma tensão estranha surgiu no ar. Me senti uma bolinha de ping-pong tentando observar as reações a seguir. Vi Tom parar de aplaudir, encarando Nancy, curioso pela resposta. E vi a mesma retribuí-lo com um olhar desafiador, ao passo que ele estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

"Já sim, convidei o Nathan." Ela deu um sorriso estranho enquanto ele trincava o maxilar.

"Não, você não fez isso." Me arrepiei. Nunca ouvi Tom falar tão sério assim.

"Ah, fiz sim." Ok, eu perdi alguma coisa aqui. Os dois se desafiavam com o olhar, ela o provocando e ele tentando não se deixar levar pela raiva que começava a brilhar em seus olhos.

Eu devia estar com uma cara de interrogação, pois Gabi se aproximou de mim e logo me explicou a situação.

Nathan e Tom já tinham sido amigos desde a infância, mas há alguns anos, mais precisamente quando a turma toda – Gabi, Lisa, Nancy, Kali, Peter, Rick, Ryan e Tom – definitivamente se tornou mais unida, esse laço de amizade foi rompido quando Nathan roubou a namorada do Tom, descartando-a logo em seguida. Bom, ela não tentou reatar com ele e, a partir de então os dois ex-amigos passaram a competir em tudo. Pelo que parece, Tom realmente gostava daquela garota.

Mas mesmo assim, não entendia toda essa provocação entre Nancy e Tom. Por que exatamente eles não assumiam logo o que sentiam um pelo outro?

"Bom, acho melhor voltarmos." Decidi interromper a batalha de olhares, dissipando o clima.

"É mesmo. Antes que não sobre mais nenhum lanchinho pra nós." Gabi concordou comigo.

Logo estávamos de volta ao local da fogueira, Peter e Sara sentados num galho e Kali e Ryan em outro, estavam conversando quando chegamos.

Percebi Gabi se encolher ao meu lado ao avistarmos o resto do grupo, mas rapidamente se recuperou.

"Ah, Luna," Ela chamou minha atenção enquanto nos aproximávamos dos troncos que serviam de bancos. "Já viu uma fogueira azul?" Me perguntou.

"Azul?" Repeti incerta, afinal, quase nunca eu vejo fogo – principalmente por existir um alto risco para me queimar – e quando eu vejo, ele costuma ser vermelho. Ela confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. "Não." Respondi.

"Então se prepara porque você vai ver." Chegamos próximo o suficiente para eu poder avistar a fogueira, logo nós duas estávamos sentadas num galho próximo a ela.

"Uau." Não tinha palavras para descrever aquelas chamas. Elas eram de um tom azul, mas às vezes ficavam verdes e dançavam diante os meus olhos como tecidos de seda ao vento.

"Lindo, né?" Me perguntou com os olhos fixos na fogueira.

"Aham." Voltei minha atenção para as cores estranhas e para o crepitar do fogo.

"É azul por causa do sal." Me explicou. "Quando nós éramos crianças, vínhamos aqui com nossos pais e outros amigos e sempre ascendíamos uma fogueira. Era como mágica, sabe? O fogo azul, tão diferente, tão..."

"Fantástico." Soltei.

"Isso." Ela sorriu, o semblante distante, presa nas lembranças.

As chamas consumiam os galhos brancos e secos. Elas pareciam tão frias por causa da cor, mas emanavam um calor que aquecia meu corpo. Era como se fossem labaredas de gelo esvoaçantes, incrivelmente belo e aparentemente gélido, porém não era como meu corpo sentia, ele estava confortavelmente quente. Estranhamente, pensar na fogueira dessa maneira me lembrou de um certo alguém que povoa meus pensamentos desde que o vi pela primeira vez naquele refeitório. Não sei ao certo o que me levou a lembrar _dele_. Talvez por ambos serem incrivelmente belos e a palidez de sua pele ser anormalmente branca como a neve que me lembra do frio do inverno, ao mesmo tempo em que observá-lo aquece meu peito por dentro de uma forma inexplicável que nem mesmo eu entendo.

"Lanche?" Lisa se aproximou, segurando três lanches na mão e se sentou ao nosso lado.

"Claro." Gabi e eu respondemos, cada uma pegando um.

"Suco de uva ou coca?" Nancy chegou com algumas latinhas na mão.

Acabei pegando uma coca. Adorava tomar coca quando precisava recuperar as energias.

Ficamos jogando conversa fora enquanto poucas nuvens circulavam no céu, embora não encobrisse os raios de sol. A temperatura devia estar próxima ou superior a 16 ºC – o que era quente para Forks nessa época do ano – quando nós decidimos ir às piscinas naturais lá pela uma hora da tarde. Fazia tempo que eu não ia lá, mais precisamente depois da experiência de quase afogamento. Mesmo com algum receio, decidi ir, afinal, ninguém me deixaria morrer afogada lá e, além do mais, já estava na hora de vencer esse trauma por completo.

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Oi, pessoal! *sorriso amarelo* Eu sei que eu disse que ia ter surpresinha nesse capítulo, mas... o capítulo ficou maior do que o esperado (porque a autorazinha aqui não tem noção nenhuma de nadica de nada, muito menos de medida – seja de tempo ou comprimento) e além do mais, não tive tempo pra escrever a parte da surpresinha. *desvia dos sapatos* Terminei de escrever ele ainda na viagem, então, deve estar com alguns errinhos e uma qualidade não tão boa. Ia postar ontem pra vocês mão ficarem muito tempo sem capítulo, mas parece que o mal estar da turbulência do avião só me atingiu quando cheguei em casa – depois de muitas horas de vôo e algumas em conexões, atrasos, além do fato de chegar 23h30 – não consegui agüentar, só chequei se tinha dever pra fazer e caí na cama depois (nem jantar, eu jantei), mas então, vou postar hoje e desculpa a demora. ^^

Vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo pra essa sexta e se der tempo, posto um extra com um POV de outro personagem que não é nem o Edward nem a Luna, se não der, posto semana que vem, ok?

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Obrigada: **Andy Masen, Lah Coleman, mirian masen, Cla. Cullen, Biazitcha, SAMsamCullen, Aidia Cristina, Nixx Blanchard** e **Lice~** pelos cometários!

Obrigada também** Cla. Cullen **e** Andy Masen **pelo Favorite Story. *-*

E um obrigada especial para quem votou nas minhas One-shots. Não foi dessa vez, mas faz parte ^^

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta" **, **"A Resposta"** e **"Descobertas" **(Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

Comentem aqui, comentem lá! ;D

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	25. PERDIDA

**CAPÍTULO 23 – PERDIDA**

Tentei pensar somente nas coisas boas dessas piscinas enquanto meus pés me guiavam pela trilha para aquele lugar. Concentrei-me na beleza dos corais e nas diferentes formas e cores dos peixinhos e da vida presa naquelas águas. Eu não ia cair na água, não ia. Eu acho. Pense nas cores, Luna. Não pense no quanto a água deve estar gelada. Lembre-se do quanto você gostava de ver os peixinhos nadando. Isso, cores, corais, peixinhos e... Ai!

Ai, ai, ai... Minhas palmas das mãos estão sujas de terra, minha calça jeans também.

"Você está bem?" Gabi estava um passo a minha frente, os olhos arregalados de susto logo se acalmaram, voltando ao tamanho normal, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se esforçava para reprimir o riso.

Fiz uma careta. Típico de mim, eu sei. Cair já era tão comum para mim que seria capaz de afirmar que criei uma resistência à dor. Sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.

Levantei-me com cuidado do chão, tirando o resto de terra e grama da minha mão. Analisei o estrago. Ufa, ainda bem que não machucou nada. Acho melhor eu me concentrar nas raízes das árvores por enquanto.

Fiquei grande parte do tempo observando o chão, analisando o terreno para me certificar de que não iria tropeçar numa raiz, escorregar no mato, cair novamente ou algo do tipo. Tanta atenção para evitar um acidente me fez ficar um pouco atrás do grupo. Gabi continuava perto de mim, acho que para me dar apoio caso eu caia de novo. Ou talvez para evitar ficar muito perto de Peter e Sara, não tenho certeza. O resto da caminhada foi silenciosa, pelo menos para nós duas, não que me incomodasse, mas era um pouco estranho ver Gabi quieta demais, presa em seus pensamentos, normalmente ela diria eles em voz alta.

Estava começando a me sentir cansada, parecia que as piscinas naturais não chegavam nunca! E todas essas árvores que cobriam o céu, deixando somente uma luminosidade verde chegar a nós só fazia aumentar essa tortura. Eu queria aproveitar o máximo de sol e vitamina D hoje, pois a previsão do tempo já disse que o milagre acaba ainda essa noite – ou seja, volta o pesado cobertor cinzento sobre o céu da região –. Foi então que o solo começou a se transformar em pedras e a luz quente do sol iluminou a paisagem. Finalmente tínhamos chegado.

A maré ainda estava baixa, mas já apresentava sinais de que subiria logo. Podia ouvir algumas ondas quebrando nos recifes, querendo invadir as piscinas. O pessoal já tinha se espalhado, explorando a beleza do lugar.

Fui me aproximando cuidadosamente da maior piscina, me equilibrando para não escorregar. Encontrei uma pedra grande que parecia estável o suficiente para não me derrubar, sentei nela e, pela primeira vez em anos, eu novamente me fascinei com a biodiversidade daquelas águas.

A luz do sol dava mais cor às anêmonas fixas nas pedras e nos corais, os peixinhos nadavam de um lado para o outro como numa brincadeira de pega-pega. Algas dançavam lá no fundo enquanto uma brisa soprava em meus cabelos. O sol já estava alto no céu e percebi que o nível da água estava quase alcançando meus pés. Era hora de mudar de lugar.

Levantei-me com mais confiança, decidindo voltar para mais perto da margem da floresta. Olhava atentamente para o chão, observando as rachaduras, os vãos e as pequenas elevações. Então, algo – tão comum para mim – aconteceu.

Estava muito próxima da borda de uma piscina, a água refletia a luz do sol na minha cara, a pedra que eu julgava ser segura para pisar não o era. Inevitavelmente, meu pé deslizou pela rocha e senti meu corpo inclinar.

Naqueles mínimos segundos, flashes voavam pela minha cabeça. O peixinho dourado que me fez aproximar demais da água, o frio que me apunhalava com facadas, a água translúcida sobre a minha cabeça, o ar faltando. Todas aquelas lembranças ruins passaram por minha mente. Mas então, tornaram se cada vez mais agonizantes.

A água começou a escurecer, tão negra como a noite, tão agitada como numa tempestade. Era jogada de um lado para o outro, não conseguia subir, não tinha fôlego. A garganta seca ardia como se tivesse gasto todo o meu fôlego dando um último grito.

Abri os olhos assustada, a respiração rápida e descompassada, pequenas gotas de suor brotavam na minha testa. Levei mais tempo que o normal até perceber um par de mãos quentes me segurando pelo antebraço ao invés do frio cortante da água.

Minha cabeça doía. Estava confusa, só me lembrava das primeiras imagens, da vez que me afoguei aqui quando era criança, mas a água não era escura, nem turbulenta. Mas foi tão real, tão... estranho... Ai...

Meus pulmões ardiam, ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego que não sei como perdi. Era tão vívido, como eu já tivesse vivido aquela situação, mas não, não podia ser. Foquei em recuperar o ar que me escapava e me deparei com uma Gabi – que me salvara de um belo banho frio – estática.

Recuperei meu equilíbrio e pensei em agradecê-la, mas algo em sua expressão me impediu de fazê-lo de imediato.

"Gabi, você está bem?" perguntei preocupada. Ela estava rígida, o maxilar trincado e os olhos úmidos demais, observando algo além de mim.

Ela não me respondeu, nem poderia, não parecia estar me ouvindo, sequer parecia estar percebendo que ainda segurava meu braço. Segui a direção do seu olhar, virando meu rosto a tempo para ver Peter e Sara se beijando. Mas não era qualquer beijo, era _aquele _beijo, daqueles de cinema que toda garota já sonhou em receber. Exatamente aquele que eu sabia que Gabi há tempos desejava.

Voltei minha atenção a ela, seus olhos presos à imagem daquele beijo ameaçavam transbordar lágrimas e eu sabia que, em breve, ela não conseguiria contê-las.

De repente, ela soltou meu braço e partiu em disparada de volta à trilha para a praia. Corri atrás dela. Não sei ao certo qual a sensação de ver a pessoa que ama feliz com outra, mas com certeza deve ser horrível. Gabi devia estar muito mal.

Ela corria rápido demais, tão rápido como o diabo fugindo da cruz. Me esforcei para alcançá-la, mas meus privilegiados pés se rebelavam contra mim, derrubando-me repetidas vezes. Gritava seu nome, pedia para que me esperasse, mas ela não me ouvia, só corria cada vez mais para longe.

O ar começou a me faltar novamente devido ao esforço da corrida. Parei um instante, apoiando-me com as mãos nos joelhos, para recobrar o fôlego e as forças que me seriam necessárias para seguir minha amiga. Minha cabeça voltou a latejar dificultando a minha recuperação, observei mais atenta ao meu redor, só havia muito mato, verde e árvores, mas nada de trilha. Onde foi parar a trilha?

Endireitei meu corpo, ficando ereta. Para cada lado que eu olhava, não havia trilha. O caminho aberto por entre as árvores pelo qual viemos às piscinas naturais havia desaparecido diante meus olhos. Eu estava perdida.

A ansiedade e o medo começavam a se manifestar em meu corpo. Aquela situação me era extremamente familiar. Um arrepio subiu minha espinha ao absorver as informações sobre o ambiente.

A luz verde remontava um cenário ainda recente em minha memória. O sonho dessa noite foi real demais e assustador demais para ser meramente ignorado. Não conseguia ouvir as ondas do mar quebrando na costa, nem os sussurros que me incentivavam a correr, a floresta era de um silêncio total, mas ainda assim, me sentia como no sonho.

Sentia que não estava sozinha naquela floresta e logo a imagem do lobo avermelhado do sonho invadiu minha mente. Era só um sonho, por mais que tenha sido real, lobos daquele tamanho não existem. Percebi a vegetação se agitar ao longe e cada vez mais não conseguia acreditar em mim mesma.

Dei alguns passos para trás, na direção oposta aos movimentos na vegetação, hesitante e receosa ao pensar que pudesse ser algum animal selvagem. Estava tão apavorada com a possibilidade de ser atacada que não prestava atenção no caminho que meus pés faziam e, como sempre, o azar estava comigo, esperando um mínimo descuido para me derrubar. E conseguiu.

Meus pés foram parados por uma grande raiz que se elevava um pouco do chão, mas meu corpo continuou o trajeto, me fazendo tombar para trás. Tentei me apoiar com as mãos, mas foi inevitável a dor. Dessa vez, minhas mãos não saíram ilesas, as palmas estavam arranhadas e sujas.

Eu precisava sair logo dali ou corria o risco de ficar louca. Levantei-me rapidamente, voltando a analisar a paisagem ao meu redor, era tudo muito igual. Por onde ir? Onde era a praia? Onde estava a trilha?

A sensação de olhos me perfurando me fez iniciar uma corrida para onde julgava ser a direção correta para voltar à praia. Pequenos feixes de raios de sol penetravam a densa camada de folhas das copas das árvores, indicando, por sua inclinação, para onde precisava ir.

A cada passo rápido que dava – o mais rápido que eu conseguia – sentia que estava sendo seguida. Eu estava ficando paranóica. Corri o mais rápido que meus pés me permitiam, olhando para os lados, confirmando que nada estava me perseguindo, mas mesmo assim, não diminuía a minha velocidade, pelo contrário, acelerava mais e mais, pois, mesmo que meus olhos negassem, minha intuição me dizia que eu não estava só.

O desespero crescia dentro de mim, a mata verde não tinha fim e tudo naquela floresta parecia querer me assustar e derrubar. Raízes surgiam da terra, folhas caíam, arbustos se mexiam. Meus pés se atrapalhavam para desviar de todos os obstáculos, meus olhos vagavam para os lados e para o chão, podia jurar que meus ouvidos escutavam pegadas abafadas.

Fui várias vezes a baixo, puxada pela gravidade, e em todas, me forçava a me reerguer e seguir correndo. A dor de cabeça me atrapalhava na corrida, flashes estranhos atormentavam minha mente. Imagens desconexas me confundiam, o mar negro me puxando para o fundo, lobos gigantescos numa clareira, olhos vermelhos, pelos vermelhos, pessoas com os rostos apagados, vozes distorcidas. A cada imagem ou som que invadia minha mente, uma dor latente pressionava meu cérebro e minha sanidade.

Queria poder parar aquilo, era demais para mim. Não conseguia impedir e parecia que minha cabeça iria explodir. Minhas pernas corriam automaticamente como se pudessem transportar meu corpo para longe, como se, dessa forma, eu pudesse fugir dessa dor e das imagens. Eu só queria que parasse. Eu precisava descansar.

Pela primeira vez na vida, fiquei aliviada com minha má sorte. Meus tropeçaram numa grande raiz, arremessando meu corpo para frente. Meu rosto, que observava meu lado direito se virou para o caminho que meu corpo seguia, a tempo de ver minha mente me pregando uma peça durante os últimos segundos da queda. O enorme lobo de pelo avermelhado e olhos negros incrivelmente humanos – que eu reconheci como sendo do meu sonho – corria ao meu encontro, tremendo e se erguendo nas duas patas traseiras. Os pelos sumiam, dando espaço a uma pele igualmente avermelhada, músculos grandes e bem definidos, o cabelo negro e curto e um par de olhos surpresos e confusos. Era um homem.

No instante seguinte, um galho um pouco grande surgia na parte inferior da minha visão, se aproximando cada vez mais do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por reflexo, sentindo uma dor de cabeça alucinante me puxando para a escuridão da inconsciência. Desliguei meus sentidos do mundo, esquecendo que qualquer animal poderia se aproximar de mim e, de bom grado, deixei que a inconsciência me levasse. Não havia mais dor.

***

Estava tudo escuro e silencioso. Eu gritava por alguém, mas só conseguia ouvir o eco da minha voz. Era um sonho, disso eu tinha certeza, mas não sabia onde eu estava. Era como se eu tivesse me perdido por entre as dobras do meu cérebro e aberto uma caixa desconhecida que antes estava lacrada.

Um barulho abafado chegou aos meus ouvidos. Apurei a audição e me concentrei nele. Aos poucos, o som de ondas se quebrando foi aumentando, era uma praia. Por um instante pensei que estivesse sonhando com a manhã de hoje, até que uma voz me fez descartar essa possibilidade.

"_Quer ir até a praia comigo?"_, mesmo com o som abafado, reconheci ser a minha própria voz, mas o tom era estranho, parecia que eu estava tentando seduzir alguém.

Aos poucos, uma paisagem foi surgindo na escuridão. Pude confirmar que era a mesma First Beach, com pedrinhas multicoloridas e um quebra-mar de troncos, mas, diferente de hoje, uma fileira de nuvens cerravam o céu e a temperatura estava mais fria.

"_Gosta de histórias de terror?"_, era uma outra voz, um tanto familiar, masculina, mas muito jovem. Procurei o dono da voz e encontrei um garoto de uns 15 anos, com uma sobrancelha erguida, cabelos pretos, brilhantes e compridos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo e uma pela castanho-avermelhada, muito parecido com uma versão infantil do homem que minha mente inventou segundos antes da minha última queda.

Pisquei os olhos e logo o cenário mudou.

Eu estava numa campina com a relva alta. Sentia o pânico dentro de mim e logo a cena estava completa, cinco lobos enormes numa formação em V, como gansos voando para o sul. O castanho-avermelhado, o mais próximo a mim, virou a cabeça na minha direção e me fitou por uma fração de segundo com um olhar escuro, quase preto, profundo e inteligente demais para um animal selvagem.

E então tudo desapareceu, dando origem a outra cena. Quatro rapazes grandes e seminus saíam da floresta. As expressões curiosas e cautelosas logo se tornaram furiosas. Um deles avançou na minha direção e um corpo se pôs à minha frente. O garoto furioso tremia violentamente dos pés à cabeça até que caiu para frente, explodindo num lobo de pelo prateado-escuro em posição de ataque, os olhos coléricos me focalizando.

No mesmo segundo, uma versão maior e mais musculosa do garoto da cena da praia atravessava correndo a estrada, um longo tremor passando por sua coluna e explodindo da mesma forma que o outro antes que os pés ou patas chegassem ao chão no último pulo.

Só o que pude ouvir foram os rosnados daqueles lobos antes de um avançar no outro e tudo voltar a desaparecer.

Percebi os sentidos voltarem, aos poucos, ao meu controle. Eu estava deitada, conseguia sentir um colchão sob mim. Cautelosamente, abri meus olhos. Estava numa cama de casal que ocupava quase todo o quarto minúsculo. Me sentei, sentindo minha cabeça ainda latejar. Ao levar minha mão a ela, senti um curativo no canto direito superior da testa.

"Você está bem?" Uma voz masculina, um pouco rouca, perguntou.

Eu ainda estava atordoada com o que tinha acontecido. Demorei um pouco para encarar o dono da voz depois de murmurar um "sim". Quando o focalizei na minha visão, tive um choque. Era o mesmo homem que eu imaginei que se transformava em um lobo de pelo castanho-avermelhado, mas com um brilho estranho no olhar e uns 25 anos de idade. Não podia ser, podia? Eu estou ficando louca.

Me recuperei rapidamente quando uma senhora que deveria ter mais de 80 anos adentrou o quarto com uma xícara na mão.

"Olá, querida." Ela me cumprimentou. "Quer chá?" E me estendeu a xícara.

Eu sei que não devia aceitar nada vindo de estranhos, mas não pude recusar. Eu estava com sede e, além disso, essas pessoas me passavam uma sensação de confiança, então não teria problema nenhum aceitar algo delas, certo? Até mesmo porque se quisessem me dar um 'boa noite Cinderela' não precisariam do chá, eu já estava apagada mesmo.

"Eu sou Rachel, Rachel Black" Ela se apresentou.

"E eu sou Jacob, Jacob Black" O homem disse.

"Eu sou Marie Claire Fly, mas podem me chamar de Luna." Por mais irresponsável que se possa parecer, eu dei meu nome verdadeiro porque, de alguma forma, eu sabia que nada de ruim poderia acontecer vindo deles. "Hmm... Como... como eu vim parar aqui?"

"Eu estava caminhando pela floresta," o tal Jacob começou, parecendo um pouco nervoso, "até que ouvi um barulho diferente e alto e decidi ver o que era. Achei você com caída no chão com um corte superficial na testa, então te trouxe para casa."

"Ah... Obrigada." Agradeci a ele, que me deu um sorriso incrivelmente branco e acolhedor.

Era fácil conversar com Jacob – ou Jake, como ele me pediu para chamá-lo –. Ele não parecia ter 25 anos, às vezes parecia uma criança, outras, parecia ser da terceira idade e por mais estranho que possa parecer – por ele ser mais velho e quase um estranho –, fiquei horas conversando com ele. Parecia que nos conhecíamos há décadas e logo nos tornamos grandes amigos, praticamente amigos de infância.

Ele me fazia muitas perguntas, como se quisesse saber tudo sobre mim. Uma hora, ele até perguntou da minha marca de nascença que eu tenho na mão, que ele viu quando limpou meus ferimentos. Não que isso seja estranho, afinal, ela é intrigante, mas o modo como ele se referiu a ela, chamando-a de "cicatriz", era diferente do jeito que todos me perguntavam dela. Quer dizer, todos me perguntam "O que é isso?" ou "O que é essa marca?", mas ninguém nunca me perguntou "Como você ganhou essa cicatriz?", bom, ninguém antes de Jacob.

"Quer um lanche, Luna?" Rachel apareceu na sala, onde estávamos. "Deve estar com fome depois de horas conversando."

"Não, obrigada." Agradeci a ela. "Que horas são?" Perguntei mais para mim mesma, vasculhando o cômodo com os olhos, em busca de um relógio.

"São quatro e meia." Jacob respondeu, observando um relógio pendurado na parede às minhas costas.

"Quatro e meia?" Minha voz se elevou algumas oitavas. Como o tempo passou tão rápido assim? Preciso voltar para praia antes que meus amigos pensem que eu virei comidinha de lobo mau. "Acho melhor eu ir, meus amigos devem estar preocupados comigo."

"Eu te levo." Ele se ofereceu. "Anda de moto?" Perguntou se levantando do sofá.

"Claro." Respondi com um sorriso.

Saímos da pequena casa, andando em direção a um galpão. Parecia velho, um pouco abandonado. Jacob entrou lá e saiu com uma moto preta, meio velhinha, mas parecia bem conservada. Bom, pelo menos parecia que funcionava.

Montamos na motocicleta, usando capacetes, é claro, e fomos à First Beach.

Ao chegarmos lá, uma coisa estranha me incomodou.

"Jake, como você me levou daqui para a sua casa, a pé e tão rápido?"

Ele estacou. "Ah, é que... meu carro estava na estrada. Eu te levei até ele e de lá te levei até em casa."

"Ah... mas por que então você não me trouxe de carro?" Perguntei confusa.

"Prefiro moto, carros são apertados." O sorriso dele foi simples e divertido.

"Luna?" Ouvi meu nome sendo chamado ao longe. "Luna!" Era Gabi. Ela veio correndo em minha direção e eu apertei o passo na direção dela.

"Oi, Gabi." Sorri.

"Onde você se meteu, garota?" Ela me perguntou preocupada e aliviada. "Quase tive um treco aqui!" Seu tom de voz era quase desesperado. "O que aconteceu com você?" Ela apontou para o curativo na minha testa.

"Desculpe." Corei. "Eu me perdi na floresta, acabei caindo e batendo a cabeça, mas Jacob me encontrou e me ajudou."

"Olá." Ele estendeu a mão para minha amiga. Ela retribuiu o cumprimento e depois se virou para mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"E demorou tanto assim?" A expressão questionadora, quase assassina.

"É que nós conversamos um pouco." Corei novamente.

"Bom, eu vou indo." Jacob se despediu. "Até mais, Luna. Até mais, Gabi."

"Tchau." Dissemos juntas.

E ele se foi em sua moto.

"Agora me conta tudo!" Gabi estava empolgada. "O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?"

"Eu, hein. Não aconteceu nada demais. Ele só me ajudou." Tentei acabar com as possibilidades que deviam estar surgindo na cabeça dela.

"Ah, sei. E aquele olhar dele em cima de você não é nada demais?"

"Que olhar?" Questionei, confusa. "Você está imaginando coisas."

"Não me diga que você não reparou que ele está fascinado por você." Ela me olhava incrédula.

"Não inventa." Revirei os olhos. "Vamos logo, vamos voltar para junto da turma." Tratei de encerrar aquela conversa por aí. "O que eu perdi?"

"Nada de importante." Ela respondeu, um pouco menos animada, eu diria.

As nuvens já cobriam grande parte do céu, então decidimos levantar acampamento e ir embora.

Cheguei em casa exausta. Jantei, tomei um banho, coloquei o pijama e caí na cama, logo sendo puxada para a inconsciência.

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Desculpa a demora, mesmo. Eu realmente queria ter postado na sexta, mas estava atolada de trabalhos pra fazer para a escola, fiquei praticamente todas as tardes de todos os dias fora de casa e com uma tremenda dor de cabeça que me fez dormir muito.

Bom, não sei se vocês vão gostar do capítulo, não saiu como eu queria e podem concordar, o título está horrível. Mas eu fiz de coração, ok? Ele não foi revisado, então qualquer erro, me avise que eu conserto.

A surpresinha era o Jake de volta na vida de Luna. E alguns flashbacks, é claro. O que acharam?

O **próximo** é um extra. E depois voltamos para a 'semana de sol' do Edward.

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Obrigada: **Lunna Cullen, SAMsamCullen , Lah Coleman, Nixx Blanchard, Biazitcha** e **cla. cullen** pelos cometários! *-*

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta" **, **"A Resposta"** e **"Descobertas" **(Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

Comentem aqui, comentem lá! ;D

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	26. Extra 1

**N/a: _OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE NAS NOTAS FINAIS_** SOBRE: Por que, afinal, a autora louca não escreveu um capítulo, mas sim um capítulo extra? [Eu quero o Edward de volta! :X] E ainda por cima atrasa o post?! [Que falta de profissionalismo!]

RECOMENDO A LEITURA DE TODAS AS NOTAS FINAIS, elas podem conter informações importantes e valiosas para o estabelecimento de uma boa comunicação entre autora e leitores. Obrigada. ^^ E boa leitura para vocês, porque esse capítulo foi longo de escrever...

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA 1**

**E CHEGA O DIA EM QUE O PASSADO RESSUCITA E VOCÊ SE PERGUNTA QUE TIPO DE DROGA COLOCARAM NA SUA COMIDA**

_**Jacob Black POV**_

Podia sentir a terra fofa sob minhas patas e a grama sendo amassada. Havia muito tempo, eu vivia boa parte da vida assim, na forma de um grande e peludo lobo castanho-avermelhado. Afinal, não havia mais motivos para tentar manter uma vida normal.

Tivemos que abandonar nossas vidas normais cedo, pois não envelhecíamos, ao contrário das pessoas com quem convivíamos, que, é claro, envelheceram e, eventualmente, morreram. Algumas, como Rachel, Claire e Kim, ainda vivem e outros, como os filhos e netos de Sam, Paul, Jared e Quil, nasceram e cresceram, mas ainda assim, a solidão nos açoitava freqüente e continuamente.

Era complicado agora e todo o bando sofria junto. A freqüente visita dos nossos inimigos – seja somente de passagem ou para fazer uma boquinha – também não nos ajudava. Forks parecia ter se tornado ponto turístico para os frios e proteger nosso povo e os outros inocentes nunca nos permitiu descansar nosso espírito lobo.

Emily foi a primeira a partir, mas não seria a última. Não houve acréscimos ao bando, mesmo porque não deixávamos os frios permanecerem o suficiente para despertar o lobo nas gerações futuras. Eles eram mortos antes disso. As crianças já não eram mais crianças e a terceira geração já tomava La Push. Agora, como nunca antes, sentíamos o peso que nossa herança exercia sobre nós.

É verdade que todos sofremos com a morte de Bella, é verdade que eu piorava a situação para eles sem conseguir controlar meus pensamentos. Mas ainda assim, a minha dor por perder a mulher da minha vida, quando ela decidiu que não deveria mais existir por causa de um sanguessuga desprezível e idiota, era uma agulha comparada a uma cama de pregos afiadíssimos que é a dor de Sam por perder Emily.

A verdade mesmo é que nunca tínhamos pensado que fôssemos capazes de continuar vivendo, mesmo que por alguns poucos anos, depois da morte da nossa alma gêmea. O fato é que Sam ainda era o alfa e, por mais que tentasse esconder somente para si, a dor estava lá, nos cutucando sempre que éramos obrigados a ficar tempo demais como lobos.

Não faz muito tempo que Emily morreu e, na época, alguns sanguessugas idiotas rondavam próximo ao nosso território, sem ao certo saber o que nós poderíamos fazer a eles. O fato é que não podíamos perder a atenção e o foco do nosso objetivo de defender as pessoas inocentes desse tipo de praga. E Emily disse para Sam que o nosso povo precisava dele e fez com que ele prometesse que quando não houvesse mais perigo para esses inocentes, ela estaria esperando por ele no lugar para onde todas as almas boas vão depois de passarem por esse mundo. E Sam não discutiu.

Eu poderia assumir o comando do bando perfeitamente bem, mas para mim, essa perspectiva ainda era desanimadora. Mesmo sendo um descendente direto de Ephraim Black, não me acostumaria a mandar nas pessoas e obrigá-las a fazer algo que não desejassem.

E então, quando finalmente exterminamos aquela praga, descobrimos ser mais complicado e difícil domar nosso espírito lobo para que adormecesse até que pudéssemos dormir em paz. E mais uma vez, o peso de Sam caiu sobre todo o bando. Ter o _imprinting_ tão cedo na vida de um novo – pelo menos na época – lobisomem, se mostrou, pela primeira vez, um agravante. Ser novo demais significa ter um longo e árduo caminho pela frente para domar o espírito lobo. E perceber que você não consegue domá-lo rápido e eficientemente o bastante para acompanhar a sua alma gêmea para a outra vida era desanimador. Além disso, a constante presença de inimigos retardava o processo. A natureza nos chamava para a luta, nos impedia de parar de lutar e a juventude só fazia atiçar essa nossa natureza.

Pelo menos Leah está menos amarga e áspera. Talvez ela não entendesse a dimensão do _imprinting_, talvez ela não percebesse o que implicaria a morte de Emily. Talvez ela não quisesse sentir uma dor muito mais profunda que o ressentimento dela. E então ela parou de criar mais intrigas e deixou de criar uma atmosfera tensa. Já havia dor demais e uma perspectiva de um futuro ainda mais desgastante para o bando.

Mas quando Sam começa, enfim, a conseguir controlar seu espírito e trazer alguma esperança para os outros, tudo muda. Os Cullens voltam, a fêmea daquele passado sombrio retorna e, mais uma vez, a natureza nos chama. Mais uma vez, os Cullen nos condenam à nossa existência.

Eles haviam nos condenado a essa vida de transformações, a essa vida que se mostrava solitária, onde só existia a nossa família. Eles haviam condenado Bella a uma vida curta e a uma morte trágica. Todos eles eram desprezíveis. Todos eram monstros. Eles podiam não matar as pessoas para se alimentarem, mas eram monstros o suficiente para matar uma pessoa especial, uma pessoa que diziam fazer parte da família deles.

E _ele_ era o pior monstro do mundo porque _ele_ teve coragem suficiente para iludir _ela_ e depois abandoná-la despedaçada no meio da floresta. Eu podia ver o quanto ela estava destruída e, ainda assim, a lembrança dele foi forte o bastante para não permitir que _eu _a salvasse e, graças a _ele_, _ela_ não existia mais.

Eles deviam ser destruídos, desmembrados e queimados nas chamas do inferno. Por tudo o que fizeram a Bella, eles deviam pagar. Mas Sam não permitiu. _'Eles não quebraram o pacto'_, é o que ele diz. Que o pacto fosse para o inferno! Se não fosse por Sam, se não fosse pelo comando alfa, eu já teria destruído aquele sanguessuga nojento.

_E talvez quem estivesse morto fosse você._ Seth se intrometeu. _Eles não deixariam você matar um deles sem passar por cima de todos. Você os viu na virada do ano novo e os conhece melhor do que eu._

_Não se mete, Seth._

Seth, Embry e eu estávamos encarregados de patrulhar nesse turno. Eu fiquei encarregado da costa, Seth ficou com o perímetro leste e Embry com o sul. Todos os outros estavam fazendo alguma coisa com suas famílias, somente eles sabiam sobre nós. Leah, mesmo que não tivesse formado uma família por, obviamente, não poder, devia estar ajudando Sam. Emily pediu isso.

_Veja pelo lado positivo, Jake. _Outra voz se animou._ Pelo menos a ruiva a gente pode matar._

_Até você, Embry? Dá pra vocês pararem de se meter no que não lhe dizem respeito?_

_Não._ Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Decidi ignorá-los. Tínhamos um trabalho a fazer.

Há muito tempo não corríamos a região para proteger nosso território de um inimigo específico – algo mais que a costumeira descrição de pele fria como gelo, olhos vermelhos feito sangue e efeito de globo de discoteca ao sol, algo mais específico, como cabelos de fogo –, embora nunca tivéssemos um longo período de descanso dessa vida de caça e proteção. Não que reclamássemos os incontáveis sanguessugas que passaram por aqui – ou pelo menos tentaram, pois quase todos foram mortos –, essa era a única parte boa de toda essa história de lobisomens.

Havia algo de errado com aquela fêmea de cabelos cor de fogo. Diferente de qualquer outro sanguessuga que já caçamos, ela sempre escapava e sempre retornava. Há anos, ela atormentou a nossa tranqüilidade e a de Bella também. Sempre nos provocando e aterrorizando ela.

Mas depois da morte de Bella, ela desapareceu. Então, o que, afinal de contas, ela está fazendo retornando aqui? Se ela queria vingança, por que não escolheu se vingar em outro lugar, um lugar onde as chances dela seriam maiores?

_Não sei._ Seth, mais uma vez se intrometeu.

Apertei o passo, me concentrando na missão.

***

Enquanto avançava por entre as árvores, pude ouvir o riso e o grito de jovens misturados ao som das ondas do mar. Diminuí a velocidade. Adolescentes.

Eles deviam estar nas piscinas naturais pelo que meus ouvidos puderam captar. Foi então que eu ouvi uma voz muito familiar que há muito tempo eu não ouvia e que me fez parar.

"Gabi! Me espera! Gabi!"Não, não poderia ser, balancei minha cabeça negativamente. Pessoas diferentes podem ter a mesma voz, certo?

_Acho que sim._ Era a voz de Embry._ Bom, pelo menos a voz da minha mãe era igual a da Mariah Carey._

_Não exagera._ _Ela não era não. _Era Seth.

Continuei a patrulha, porém, avançava mais lentamente.

A voz ficava cada vez mais próxima. Não pude conter a curiosidade, eu tinha que ver quem era a dona da voz.

_Cara, não. Você não vai fazer isso._

_Ele vai sim, Seth. Quem sabe não é a vez dele de arranjar uma companheira, hein? Ele tá precisando..._

Desviei-me um pouco do trajeto que deveria percorrer, andando silenciosamente. Os gritos pararam ao mesmo tempo em que um arfar começou. Agucei a audição e pude escutar o pulsar das veias e a batida do coração. Me escondi na vegetação e, numa brecha, finalmente a vi.

Era uma garota com os cabelos escuros e avermelhados, ela estava de costas para mim e se apoiava nas próprias pernas. E foi com choque que a vi olhar para os lados, mostrando o perfil do seu rosto pálido, mas ao mesmo tempo corado pelo esforço físico.

_O quê...?_

_Mas... Ãh?_

Pude sentir que Seth e Embry estavam tão perplexos quanto eu, tanto que todos nós abandonamos a patrulha.

_Você tá sonhando, Jake?_ Seth me perguntou, confuso.

_Não estou não._

A garota se endireitou, observando tudo ao seu redor.

Analisei-a atentamente. Ela era idêntica à Bella. Exceto o cabelo, mas isso não importava. Percebi o seu olhar um tanto perdido e desesperado pela floresta. Queria tanto dizer que ela estava bem, segura.

_Não! Não faça isso, Jake!_ Embry me alertou.

Paralisei imediatamente, me dando conta de que estava prestes a sair da vegetação.

_Você é um lobo agora, ela pode ficar assustada. _Seth continuou.

Hesitei, mas não prossegui, eles estavam certos. Bella não ficaria assustada, mas essa garota...

_Ela não sabe de nós. _Embry completou.

_Ela não é Bella. Seria impossível!_

E se eu me transformasse?

_Tão perto assim?_ Embry perguntou incrédulo com a possibilidade idiota que passou por minha cabeça.

_E vestindo só uma bermuda? _Seth se juntou a ele.

_Ela vai achar que você é um tarado, no mínimo._

_Ou um serial killer._

Revirei os olhos. Certo, péssima idéia.

Vi a garota cair de costas, soltando um gemido de dor e novamente tive que me segurar para não me transformar e perguntar se ela estava bem. Depois de mais uma olhada para o ambiente ao seu redor, ela começou a correr e a segui. Ela estava perdida, poderia acontecer alguma coisa com ela. Só a observaria até estar a salvo.

_Boa desculpa, Jake._

_Cala a boca, Seth._

Enquanto eles riam da minha cara, eu acompanhava a garota, tomando cuidado para que ela não me visse. Ela estava assustada e caiu várias vezes. Em todas elas, tive que me segurar para não ir lá ajudá-la e fazer aquela careta de dor sair do seu rosto. Ela era tão desajeitada quanto Bella e a cada passo que dava, eu sentia uma esperança crescendo dentro de mim.

Nessa parte da floresta começavam a aparecer os perigos naturais, troncos soltos e caídos, galhos baixos, terreno instável. Um perigo para essa garota. Eu estava mais longe e mais a frente dela, para tentar desobstruir o caminho e direcioná-la para fora da floresta, mas ainda conseguia vê-la passar por entre a vegetação. E foi então que vi algo inesperado acontecer e disparei em sua direção.

Vi ela cair como em queda livre e, logo a frente, um galho, baixo o suficiente para ela bater a cabeça, grande o suficiente para causar um grande estrago.

Senti Seth e Embry congelarem, sem saber o que eu deveria fazer.

Não me importei que ela estivesse olhando diretamente para mim agora. Não me importei que ela me visse correr em sua direção e visse me transformar num enorme lobo castanho-avermelhado. Só o que me importava era seu rosto exausto. Só no que pensava era impedir que aquela cena se desenrolasse diante de mim, mas não consegui, não tive tempo.

Ela já estava inconsciente quando consegui chegar a ela. Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo por um corte não tão profundo em sua testa. Suspirei aliviado e, ao mesmo tempo, culpado. O estrago não era grande, mas não consegui evitá-lo.

Transformei-me novamente para poder me comunicar com Seth e Embry. Precisava cuidar do corte dela antes que fique pior do que está.

_Pode ir, eu cubro a sua parte._

_Eu te ajudo._

_Obrigado._

De volta a forma humana, mas devidamente vestido agora, peguei a garota em meus braços e corri para a casa de Rachel, a minha casa.

Adentrei a casa, alvoroçado, com a garota nos braços. Paul já tinha saído e Rachel chegava assustada da cozinha.

"O que houve?"

"Encontrei essa garota na floresta." Segui para meu antigo quarto, que agora pertencia à minha irmã. "Depois eu explico."

Ela foi à cozinha e depois entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bacia com água, toalhas, ataduras, esparadrapos e um anti-séptico.

Enquanto ela cuidava do corte na testa da garota, eu limpava os cortes e arranhões que ela tinha pelos braços e mãos. Foi assim que percebi uma marca estranha na mão dela, uma cicatriz em forma de meia-lua que estava um pouco mais fria – agora quase que imperceptível para um humano normal notar – que o resto da sua pele. E enquanto um sentimento estranho de confusão e esperança se revirava em meu estômago, minha mente me transportou para uma época passada distante.

"_O que é isso?" Perguntei a Bella, examinando a mão direita que ela afagava. "É a sua cicatriz engraçada, a fria." Olhei-a mais de perto, percebendo o estranho formato de meia-lua, como uma... mordida! Ofeguei diante tal possibilidade. Como era possível? Mas e se... e se fosse mesmo... Bella não deveria...?_

"_Sim, é o que você está pensando" ela disse. "James me mordeu."_

_Como? O quê? Bella foi mordida? Mas como ela está viva? Por que o coração dela ainda bate? Como...?_

"_Mas se ele mordeu você...? Você não devia ser...?" disse baixinho._

"_Edward me salvou duas vezes", ela sussurrou. "Ele sugou o veneno... sabe como é, como se faz com uma cascavel."_

Ela era, idêntica. A cicatriz estava na mesma mão, na mesma posição. E seria muito, mas muito improvável que tivesse acontecido a mesma coisa com ela.

"Pode me contar como encontrou a garota agora, Jake?" Rachel me despertou. Observei a garota deitada na cama, ainda estava inconsciente, mas estava mais limpa e com um curativo no corte da cabeça.

Saí com a minha irmã do quarto e lhe contei tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Acha que pode ser a Bella? Isabella Swan?" ela me perguntou insegura.

"Eu tenho quase certeza, Rachel." Afirmei. "É a mesma aparência."

"O que pode não significar nada." Ela tentava mostrar racionalidade.

"Mas ela possui a mesma cicatriz de Bella, uma cicatriz feita por uma mordida de um sanguessuga." Vi seus olhos arregalarem.

"Bella foi mordida?" perguntou assustada.

Lembrei-me que não tinha contado esse fato para ela. Então expliquei o que Bella tinha me contado anos atrás, tranqüilizando-a.

"Não sei o que pensar, Jake. É... impressionante demais. Sobrenatural demais." Rachel parecia confusa.

"Nós também somos." Afirmei me referindo ao bando.

"É mesmo." Ela sorriu, suspirou cansada logo em seguida. "Vou preparar um chá. Para a dor de cabeça que ela deverá sentir quando acordar." E saiu para a cozinha.

Voltei para o quarto a tempo de ver a garota se sentando e colocando a mão na cabeça. Parecia ainda estar atordoada e exibia uma careta de dor.

"Você está bem?" perguntei.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela murmurou um "sim" e, ao me encarar, arregalou um pouco os olhos. Será que ela havia se assustado? Será que ela havia se lembrado? Mas será que havia algo para ela se lembrar?

"Olá, querida." Rachel apareceu, chamando a atenção da garota. "Quer chá?"

Após um momento de hesitação, ela estendeu o braço, pegando a xícara que Rachel lhe oferecia.

"Eu sou Rachel, Rachel Black." Minha irmã se apresentou.

"E eu sou Jacob, Jacob Black." Eu fiz o mesmo.

"Eu sou Marie Claire Fly, mas podem me chamar de Luna." Pude ver sinceridade em seus olhos, ela confiava em nós. "Hmm... Como... como eu vim parar aqui?"

Pergunta crítica. Não deveria contar todos os detalhes, certo? Ela não acreditaria.

"Eu estava caminhando pela floresta," comecei um pouco nervoso, "até que ouvi um barulho diferente e alto e decidi ver o que era. Achei você com caída no chão com um corte superficial na testa, então te trouxe para casa." Espero que ela não pergunte mais detalhes, não queria ter que mentir mais para ela.

"Ah... Obrigada." Ela me agradeceu e não pude evitar sorrir.

Depois disso, passamos horas conversando. Queria descobrir tudo, se tinha os mesmos gostos de Bella, as mesmas manias. Percebi que era tão fácil de entendê-la como era com Bella.

Era muito fácil e agradável conversar com ela. A conversa fluía livremente, sem esforço e sem que o assunto acabasse. Era tão fácil conversar com ela que me peguei perguntando sobre a cicatriz.

"Como você ganhou essa cicatriz?"

"Cicatriz? Que cicatriz?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Essa que você tem na mão." Eu respondi segurando sua mão direita na minha e contornando a cicatriz com um dedo.

"Ah... Isso..." ela demonstrou compreensão. "Bem, ela não é uma cicatriz. É uma marca de nascença. É por isso que meus pais me chamam de Luna. Ela parece uma lua."

Sorri para ela e ela me retribuiu. Continuamos a conversa, mas a possibilidade de Luna ser Bella aumentava dentro de mim, dando-me mais esperança.

Pude perceber que ela gostava da minha companhia e não pude evitar me perguntar se agora que ela não conhecia Edward como Bella o conheceu, se agora que ele não pode atrapalhar o curso natural das coisas, ela ficaria comigo e escolheria a mim e não a ele. Assim como teria sido se Bella nunca tivesse conhecido Edward, como teria sido se ela tivesse me conhecido primeiro.

O tempo passou rápido. E logo já estava levando-a para First Beach onde os amigos esperavam por ela. Ela estava empolgada por andar numa motocicleta, tal como Bella.

"Jake, como você me levou daqui para a sua casa, a pé e tão rápido?" Ela perguntou, logo quando desceu da moto, pegando-me de surpresa.

"Ah, é que..." pensei rápido numa desculpa. "Meu carro estava na estrada. Eu te levei até ele e de lá te levei até em casa."

"Ah..." ela pareceu aceitar a história, mas ainda assim me perguntou confusa "mas por que então você não me trouxe de carro?"

"Prefiro moto, carros são apertados." O que era verdade. Sorri para ela.

"Luna? Luna!" Ouvi uma amiga a chamando e correndo na nossa direção. Luna foi de encontro a sua amiga e eu a segui.

"Oi, Gabi." Ela sorriu.

"Onde você se meteu, garota?" A tal Gabi perguntou. "Quase tive um treco aqui! O que aconteceu com você?" Ela apontou para o curativo na testa da amiga.

"Desculpe. Eu me perdi na floresta, acabei caindo e batendo a cabeça, mas Jacob me encontrou e me ajudou."

"Olá." Estendi a mão para a garota. Ela retribuiu o meu cumprimento e depois se virou para Luna com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"E demorou tanto assim?" A expressão questionadora, quase assassina.

"É que nós conversamos um pouco." Ela corou, me fazendo lembrar de Bella.

"Bom, eu vou indo." Achei melhor me despedir. "Até mais, Luna. Até mais, Gabi."

"Tchau." Disseram juntas.

Montei na motocicleta e acelerei para casa. A essa hora todos já deviam saber do ocorrido e eu devia uma explicação pelo sumiço.

Ao avistar a pequena casa vermelha, pude perceber que todo o bando se encontrava lá, me esperando.

Rachel serviu a comida e, enquanto devorávamos inúmeros bolinhos e omeletes, eu contava cada detalhe do ocorrido e cada semelhança sobre as duas, expondo-lhes o que eu achava sobre uma ser a outra e tentando convencê-los de que eu estava certo.

Mas a decisão final de Sam foi: "Você pode se aproximar dela se ela quiser, mas não deve contar nosso segredo. Mesmo que você esteja certo e ela seja Bella, ela ainda é uma estranha."

**

* * *

**

N/a:

**Primeiramente:** Mil desculpas. Fui pega desprevenida essa semana. A maratona de provas começou 5ª feira e a escola só foi nos avisar na 3ª, ou seja, 'se você não estudar, assine nessa linha no canto direito inferior da página para validar a autenticidade do seu testamento, doando todos os seus livros para sua irmã mais nova e as roupas para caridade.' Além disso, perdi uma tarde e uma noite por causa do oftalmologista, duas palavras: pupila dilatada. Mais um 'Além disso' para acrescentar: Os vestibulares estão chegando e eu não me matei de estudar, então, por minha culpa, vou precisar estudar mais. Isso _**não**_ significa que vou ficar duas semanas sem postar de novo. Porque está chegando uma parte legal que eu quero escrever, [mas não tenho idéia de como fazer isso – releve o que acabei de dizer] e **eu vou postar, vou sim!** ^^ Posso deixar os posts para sábado ou domingo? Nem sábado nem domingo tem prova ou dever pra entregar... XD

Agora, mudando de assunto, vocês me perguntam: **Por que colocar o POV do Jake como um capítulo extra?** E eu repondo: Porque deu vontade! Ahuahauhauhau... brincadeira. O POV do Jake é um capítulo extra porque a "Destinados" é uma fanfic que, inicialmente, conteria somente POV's do Edward e da Luna/Bella, então, os capítulos extras serão (se existirem outros) POV's de outros personagens ou, se vocês quiserem e eu conseguir, capítulos com um conteúdo para maiores de hum... 16 ou 18 anos? (é claro, só se vocês quiserem ler algo do tipo e estiverem dispostas a talvez se decepcionar ou não com algo que eu conseguir escrever, uma vez que nunca escrevi isso e toda a experiência que tenho no campo provém de outras fics que já li. Caso contrário – e não se acanhem em expressar a sua opinião –, fiquem na imaginação mesmo, ela [quase] nunca falha ^^ ) Então, **manifeste a sua opinião quanto a esse assunto**: Se você estiver disposta a ler capítulos [testes que talvez deixem a desejar] com conteúdo classificado para uma faixa etária acima de 16 ou 18 anos, ligue para 0800 3U QU3R0 51M*. Mas se você não quer ler esse tipo de capítulo [porque você não gosta ou porque você sabe que vai ficar horrível mesmo], ligue para 0800 N40 C0M374 3554 8URR1C3**.

_* 0800 Eu Quero Sim._

_** 0800 Não Cometa Essa Burrice._

Ahuahauhauhauhaua... É, pode falar... eu sou lesada mesmo, né? Ahuahauhauhau... mas foi divertido. ^^

Desculpa qualquer erro, minha amiga beta não entrou hoje e eu queria postar logo, então lembrem-se de me avisar se tiver algum, ok? Pra mim corrigir.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo,** _comentem_** e dêem suas opiniões.

**P.s.:** Fala a verdade, minhas notas têm um nível completamente diferente das fics que eu escrevo, não é? Alguém disse uma vez que, na vida, é preciso ter equilíbrio. O que vocês acham?

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Obrigada: **Lah Coleman, cla. cullen** e **Aidia Cristina** pelos cometários!

Obrigada também **Dark Bluee Night **pelo Story Alert e **orihime55** pelo Favorite Story! ;)

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta" **, **"A Resposta"** e **"Descobertas" **(Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

Comentem aqui, comentem lá! ;D

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


	27. SONHOS E PESADELOS

**N/a:** _**Desculpe**_ mesmo a demora de mais de um mês sem postar. Fim de ano atribulado demais. _Motivos nas **Notas Finais**_. POR FAVOR, LEIAM.

E para tentar me_** redimir**_, supercapítulo pra vocês: 15 páginas e meia no Word; margens superior e inferior de 2,5 cm, e laterais de 3 cm; Times New Roman, tamanho 12; sem espaçamento.

_Semana de Sol do Edward e... Algo mais._ Resumindo: Sonhos e Pesadelos, e tudo o que eles representam. Acho.

Estou tendo problemas com títulos de capítulos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24 – SONHOS E PESADELOS**

_**Edward POV**_

Havia muito tempo que eu não me importava com o clima. Não me importava se chovia ou se fazia sol. Algumas vezes até agradeci os dias ensolarados que nos impedia de enfrentar o tédio que era o colégio, mas na maioria das vezes, eu não me importava.

Dessa vez foi diferente. Essa semana intera ensolarada se tornou uma tortura para mim. A cada dia que passava, eu ficava mais e mais agoniado. Eu queria vê-la. Por mais que eu me esforçasse a negar, eu queria estar perto dela, nem que fosse somente durante o intervalo do almoço.

Não voltei a visitar seu quarto à noite. Não saberia se conseguiria me controlar o suficiente para não tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la.

Não queria ser fraco, mas eu não conseguia. Ficar longe da sua presença era algo que não conseguia mais fazer. Era por isso que eu a observava, escondido pelas sombras da floresta, como o ser da escuridão que eu sou. Via ela se sentar no gramado do jardim, os raios do sol colorindo seus cabelos de um vermelho-sangue e fazendo seu rosto corar. Era a perfeita imagem da tentação.

E ela sorria. Parecia gostar do sol. Estava feliz. Deslumbrante.

O livro que lia no primeiro dia me fez voltar décadas no tempo.

Jane Austen também, coincidência ou não. Ainda era capaz de lembrar daquela vez em que Bella havia dormido no jardim, naquele dia de sol.

Era quase como uma reprise, vê-la lendo rapidamente o que parecia ser o mesmo volume de anos atrás – porém um pouco mais maltratado –, cruzando e descruzando os calcanhares no ar, sobre uma coberta estendida no gramado.

E depois, a observava pelos pensamentos das outras pessoas.

Preferia os pensamentos das garotas, amigas dela. A vida parecia ter sido melhor com ela, não havia nenhuma Jessica Stanley em seu grupo de amizades.

Observei todos os ângulos possíveis, todos os sorrisos que dava para os amigos, todos os olhares que ela deu para a mesa dos Cullen. E isso fez com que algo dentro de mim se acendesse e se revirasse, algo que não era o monstro sedento por sangue, mas igualmente faminto. Faminto por _ela_, pela _companhia_ dela.

Toda essa distância me torturava, me impelia a me aproximar dela. Tantos anos sem a minha droga não tinham me livrado desse vício. E eu nunca me curaria porque nunca desejaria a cura.

Mas, não. Não seria mais um fraco. Ficaria longe dela. _Ela não é a minha Bella,_ eu repetia para mim mesmo, _Ela não é_. Porém, quanto mais eu repetia, menos eu acreditava em minhas próprias palavras.

Parte de mim, a parte irracional, estava tendo êxito em convencer a parte racional a se render. E a pior parte nisso tudo era que eu _queria_ me render. Eu me mantinha firme na decisão somente pelo certo e errado. E a cada dia que passava, o certo e o errado se distorciam e se misturavam diante dos meus olhos, fazendo a irracionalidade dominar a racionalidade, fazendo o certo parecer terrivelmente errado e o errado inegavelmente certo.

E durante toda a semana, eu desejava estar ao lado dela, sem esse corpo morto, duro e frio brilhando sob o sol. Durante todo esse tempo eu reuni forças hercúleas para não visitá-la em seu quarto. E a cada dia, desejei que as nuvens voltassem para o céu de Forks.

***

A noite já se fazia presente no horizonte. Iríamos caçar, somente Alice e eu dessa vez. Restava-nos ainda mais dois dias de sol, a baixinha garantiu.

Eu estava mais aliviado, só mais dois dias e essa angústia acabaria. Mais dois longos dias de sol e, enfim, as nuvens retornariam. Mas ainda assim, não foi o suficiente para que a tensão me deixasse em paz.

Hoje seria o pior dia. Eu não a veria. Não havia aula e ela e seus amigos iriam a La Push. Piscinas naturais, praia e trilha eram programas que passavam pela cabeça deles. Tudo isso significaria perigo para Bella. E tudo indicava que significa a mesma coisa para Luna.

Não poderia pedir para ela ter cuidado como daquela vez. E, principalmente, não poderia protegê-la. O pacto ainda existia. E Jacob Black também. Não queria que ele a visse. Não saberia o que ele faria. Não gosto sequer de pensar na possibilidade de ela poder escolher ele, muito menos conseguia pensar no que faria se ela escolhesse _ficar_ com ele.

E talvez ela o escolhesse. Porque ele poderia dar a ela coisas que nunca estariam ao meu alcance. Ele poderia dar a ela quantos filhos ela quisesse ter e, junto com isso, uma família completa. Ele poderia dar a ela a oportunidade de ter uma vida normal e humana, uma vida de verdade.

Eu não poderia dar nada disso. Ao contrário, eu tiraria. Tiraria dela o calor de seu corpo, a vida, a oportunidade de viver, de ter filhos, de formar uma família, tudo, inclusive sua alma. Só o que eu tinha a oferecer era o meu amor eterno e uma maldição igualmente eterna.

_Vamos mais para o norte, há leões da montanha por lá._ Alice sorriu. _E ursos._

Fechei os olhos e apurei os ouvidos. Podia captar o pulsar do coração de um animal de grande porte se aproximando de nós.

_Vamos apostar corrida? _Mal ela terminara de pensar, já disparava por entre as árvores, arrancando um riso meu.

Alice, sempre Alice. Dei dois segundos de vantagem a ela para, então, segui-la. Ninguém da família era mais veloz que eu. Alice podia ver o futuro e se antecipar aos meus movimentos, mas ela não podia me vencer numa corrida.

Corri o mais rápido que podia, sentindo o vento se tornar uma cortina que me separava do resto do mundo. Correr me fazia bem, me deixava mais leve. E fazia tempo que eu não me sentia assim. Logo eu já a tinha alcançado e a ultrapassado.

Desacelerei o passo somente para ver Alice disparar em cima da jugular de um urso. Era estranho vê-la dilacerar um predador maior que ela. Ela parecia tão frágil, uma fragilidade que não possuía. E, acima de tudo, era engraçado ver o quão graciosamente ela se antecipava aos movimentos da fera, dando-lhe seu golpe mortal e sugando todo o sangue da carcaça sem nem ao menos estragar sua roupa.

Deixei-a terminando essa refeição e parti para minha presa. O leão da montanha estava somente a alguns quilômetros ao leste, ironicamente, devia estar caçando.

Minha garganta ardia em chamas. Eu estava com sede. Permiti que os meus instintos predadores aflorassem e me deixei levar pelo leve aroma trazido pelo vento da floresta e pelas batidas fortes que o coração do animal dava. Esperei o momento oportuno até que pude, enfim, cravar meus dentes sobre sua jugular, destilando o veneno acumulado em minha boca e sentindo o sangue quente descer a minha garganta.

Senti as chamas se abrandarem, a sede estava controlada, mas ainda não estava saciada. Deixei a carcaça seca no chão da floresta.

_Vamos conversar um pouco? _O pensamento de Alice invadiu minha mente, enquanto ela se aproximava.

Concordei com um leve aceno de cabeça, seguindo-a. Podia ver em sua mente para onde me levaria, mas ela não me permitiu ver sobre o que conversaríamos. Fiquei um pouco receoso. Normalmente, quando Alice não queria mostrar seus pensamentos, eles eram sempre relacionados a algo que me incomodava. E ultimamente, ela sempre fechava a mente para mim.

Subimos uma montanha próxima e ela se sentou no chão, abraçando as pernas, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. Sentei-me ao seu lado, imitando sua posição, esperando que ela começasse.

"Sabe, Edward..." ela começou, a voz baixa. Não precisávamos falar para conversar, éramos bons em manter uma conversa silenciosa somente com nossos poderes, mas parecia que o assunto em questão merecia ser exposto. "Fiquei pensando por muito tempo." Ela deu uma pausa para então prosseguir. "Acho que você devia mesmo se aproximar da Luna." Ela olhava para as estrelas agora. "Não acho que seja coincidência. Coincidências não existem. Veja minha história com Jasper, eu nunca o teria visto se fosse só coincidência. É o destino. Todos merecem a felicidade, ter alguém para compartilhar a vida." Ela me encarou. "Acho que você tem uma segunda chance agora, deveria aproveitá-la."

Senti a irritação começar a se manifestar em mim. Eu já havia dito que não. Eu já decidira. Eu não poderia. E Alice sabia disso. Ela devia respeitar as minhas decisões! Era a minha vida, _minha_!

Antes que eu pudesse proferir alguma palavra, Alice me encarou, a irritação também faiscava em seus olhos dourados.

"E não me venha dizer para eu respeitar as suas decisões, Edward! Você mesmo não as respeita! Você é um hipócrita!"

Fiquei em choque. Não que estivesse chocado por ouvir Alice falando daquele jeito, mesmo que ela quase nunca se irritasse. Mas sim porque o que ela dizia era verdade. Eu era um hipócrita. Exigia que os outros respeitassem minha decisão, mas nem eu mesmo a respeitava.

"Desculpe, Edward." Alice suspirou pesadamente. "Eu não queria ter falado aquilo, mas é que..."

"Não se desculpe," voltei meu rosto para frente, mantendo o olhar fixo no horizonte. Os primeiros raios de sol já ameaçavam aparecer. "Você está certa. Absolutamente certa. Eu sou um hipócrita."

"Eu só... eu só queria que você deixasse essa idiotice de lado." Ela suspirou se explicando. "Só queria Bella de volta nas nossas vidas. Só queria que você voltasse a ser feliz como era com ela."

Pude ver as imagens que passavam por sua cabeça. Eu e Bella, juntos, abraçados, felizes. Sacudi a cabeça bruscamente. Eram outros tempos, os melhores.

"Não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido." Desabafei. "Bella não merecia morrer. Eu devia ter fugido no primeiro dia, devia ter ficado no Alasca."

"Não diga isso." Senti seu pequeno braço envolver meus ombros. "É claro que você devia ter voltado. Aposto que Bella também pensaria assim."

Soltei um riso sem humor. "Claro, Bella preferiria ter morrido a não ter me conhecido." Ri ironicamente. "Eu a destruí, Alice, a magoei e, ainda por cima, causei a sua morte. Acha mesmo que ela não teria preferido uma vida longa e normal sem nenhum vampiro egoísta para destruí-la?" Toda a repulsa por minha conduta estava exprimida em minhas palavras, eu nunca _me _perdoaria.

"Edward, Bella podia ser humana, mas não significa que não pudesse sentir um amor com a mesma intensidade que nós sentimos. Eu a conhecia muito bem para afirmar, com toda a certeza, que ela preferiria mil vezes ter te conhecido brevemente a ter ficado com Mike Newton numa vida longa e normal. Creio que até você tem essa certeza, mesmo que seja lá no fundo e você se force a reprimi-la." Ela sorria. "Bella é Bella, afinal."

Suspirei. Quanta saudade sentia dela. Quanta saudade sentia de seu rosto corado, de seu perfume tentador, de seus olhos profundos e intensos tentando buscar respostas nos meus.

"Mesmo assim... Eu não posso. Não posso destruir mais uma vida."

"Você não vai destruí-la." Ela disse confiante.

"Você não pode ter certeza." Rebati.

"Argh! Edward! Pare de ser tão pessimista!" Ela se levantou bruscamente, e respirando fundo para recuperar a calma. Não que isso ajudasse, mas era o costume. "Eu só queria abrir os seus olhos para o que você está fazendo." Ela dizia com as sobrancelhas unidas e os olhos estreitos, uma mão em sua cintura e a outra apontando um dedo para minha cara. "Não cometa o mesmo erro de anos atrás. Fugir disso não adiantará nada. É o seu destino, de vocês dois. Lutar contra isso só vai trazer mais sofrimento. Pra você e para ela." Ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do seu corpo. "Você tem uma segunda chance. Não a desperdice."

Me levantei silenciosamente. Queria acreditar nisso. Mas eu podia?

"Não quero mais falar sobre isso." Encerrei o assunto.

"Tudo bem." Ela suspirou, desanimada. "Vamos para o norte, há mais predadores por lá."

Descemos correndo a montanha e nos embrenhamos novamente na floresta. Alice estava concentrada no caminho que deveríamos percorrer para termos nossa última refeição.

O clima havia ficado um pouco tenso, a velocidade já não me trazia a leveza de antes. E mesmo a claridade do sol penetrando a densa copa das altas árvores não fazia eu me sentir melhor. Pelo contrário, o sol só me fazia lembrar que eu não era igual a ela. Eu não era humano.

Depois de algum tempo em completo silêncio, Alice se aproximou de mim.

_Desculpe._ Podia ver que não estava muito bem. _Não gosto de ficar brigada com você._

Revirei os olhos. "Você não gosta de ficar brigada com ninguém, baixinha." Disse baixo como se a desculpasse, fazendo um sorriso sincero brotar em seus lábios.

"Mais uma corrida?" E ela já estava muito a frente, deixando um rastro de risos no ar.

Eu a segui, novamente. Aquela baixinha tinha algo contagiante.

***

Dessa vez, ambos havíamos pegado ursos. E apostávamos corrida de volta para casa.

Embora algo ainda se remexesse lá no fundo, despertado pela conversa de hoje com minha irmã, a tensão já me abandonara. Era algo que Alice conseguia com freqüência, quando ela queria, é claro.

A mente dela vaga por Jasper, agora. Sempre preocupada, visualizando seu futuro. Mas algo diferente aconteceu. Seus pensamentos começaram a vagar por rumos que eu ainda não a tinha visto tomar. Alice já não me escondia mais nada, pelo menos não por hoje. Parecia que ela já vinha pensando muito sobre aquele assunto. Não era uma coisa nova para ela.

Seus pensamentos foram direcionados para outras pessoas e, então, visões começaram a se formar em sua mente, até que uma se consolidou e ela parou, os olhos desfocados, se concentrando no que via. Parei ao seu lado, a claridade na floresta já estava bem mais intensa, mas ainda assim, não havia raios de sol que conseguissem ultrapassar a densa camada de folhas sobre nós.

"_Luna!" Era Gabriella Smith quem gritava. "Luna! Cadê você?"_

_Ela estava numa trilha no meio de uma floresta._

"_Luna! Onde você se meteu?! Aparece, por favor!" A garota estava angustiada, andando de um lado para o outro._

A visão se foi e Alice arregalou os olhos.

O desespero já fluía por meu corpo.

Luna se perderia na floresta. O que poderia acontecer a ela?

Se ela tivesse a mesma sorte de Bella, isso significaria muitos problemas.

Eu estava decidido a encontrá-la, nem que tivesse que revirar todas as florestas de toda a América! Eu iria encontrá-la, protegê-la. Nada aconteceria a ela!

Mas antes que eu pudesse me mover, Alice já havia me segurado firme, me impedindo de prosseguir.

"Eu não a vejo." Ela disse. "E isso significa duas coisas: ou ela encontrou um dos quileutes ou ela..." sua voz sumiu.

"Não! Isso, não!" Senti que, se pudesse, já teria enfartado.

"Ela deve ter se encontrado com alguém do bando. Ela e os amigos foram a La Push, não foram?" Alice tentou me acalmar. Essa era a melhor opção que eu tinha e mesmo que eu não gostasse dessa idéia, preferia que Luna tivesse encontrado alguém do bando e que eles descobrissem sobre a existência dela a nunca mais vê-la.

"Veja, Alice!" Pedi desesperado. "Tente ver o futuro dela! Tente ver o futuro de qualquer um próximo a ela!"

"Eu não consigo ver nada no futuro dela, ele desapareceu." Eu via o quanto Alice se esforçava e o quanto ela se frustrava por não conseguir ver nada. "É como se ela não existisse mais."

"E a família, os amigos?" Pedi em agonia.

"Não há nada também. Pelo menos, não está morta." Estremeci ao ouvir a última palavra. "A menos que ninguém a tenha encontrado ainda..."

Quis desesperadamente correr à sua procura, mas Alice me impediu.

"Se ela está em La Push, não podemos fazer nada. Ainda temos que respeitar o pacto." Disse decidida, embora pudesse ver uma fraca chama de indecisão em seus olhos.

"Eu preciso vê-la. Saber se ela está bem." A dor, já conhecida por mim, ameaçou retornar.

"Acalme-se. Vai dar tudo certo." Ela sorriu fracamente. "Não acontecerá nada de grave com ela."

"Você nem ao menos consegue vê-la! Como pode afirmar isso tranquilamente?"

"Eu posso não ver, é verdade." E fez uma careta que, se a situação não fosse tão séria e desesperadora, teria me feito rir. "Mas posso sentir. E eu _sinto_ que ela está bem." E sorriu.

Estranhamente, suas palavras me fizeram relaxar um pouco. Ainda estava tenso e ansioso, mas não estava mais desesperado. Ela estava bem. _Tinha_ que estar.

***

Já havia se passado horas e o futuro de Luna ainda estava em branco, mas ao que tudo indicava, não havia acontecido nada de realmente grave. A espera me deixava nervoso e ansioso e Jasper tentava de todas as formas me acalmar, eu sabia que eu estava sendo difícil para ele, tamanha era minha preocupação.

Só pude livrá-lo de suportar minhas emoções, quando Alice surgiu com a visão de Gabriella Smith conversando com Luna numa praia de La Push.

"_Agora me conta tudo! O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?" Gabriella perguntava empolgada._

"_Eu, hein. Não aconteceu nada demais, ele só me ajudou." Luna deu de ombros._

"_Ah, sei." A visão vacilou um pouco entre várias questões que poderiam ser feitas até que a amiga se decidiu por uma, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "E aquele olhar dele em cima de você não é nada demais?"_

"_Que olhar? Você está imaginando coisas."_

_Várias possibilidades de respostas embaçaram a visão até que a garota se decidiu por uma não muito grosseira comparada às outras._

"_Não me diga que você não reparou que ele está fascinado por você."_

"_Não inventa." Luna revirou os olhos._

_Uma nova oscilação, mas antes que Gabriella pudesse replicar, Luna encerrou. "Vamos logo, vamos voltar para junto da turma. O que eu perdi?"_

"_Nada de importante."_

E a visão se foi. Ao que parecia, ela era quase instantânea.

Fiquei imediatamente aliviado. Luna estava viva e estava bem. Exceto pelo curativo que tinha na testa.

Foi quando enrijeci e trinquei o maxilar, cerrando os punhos com força. Algo ferveu dentro de mim quando, de fato, percebi o teor da conversa. Elas conversavam sobre um garoto. Um garoto que parecia interessado em Luna. Tive a insana vontade de matá-lo, quem quer que fosse ele. Eu estava me corroendo de ciúmes.

Voltei a mim com Jasper e Alice trocando um olhar cúmplice e segurando o riso. Bufei.

"Ela está bem, Edward." Alice disse por fim.

"Eu vi." Respondi seco, fazendo-a rir.

"Mas ainda estou preocupada com ela." A duendezinha se acalmou, assumindo um semblante preocupado. "Aquele curativo parecia ser grande demais para ser um simples corte. E aposto como ela não vai ao hospital." Ela sorriu. "Vai ver se ela está bem?" O brilho de excitação estava ali em seus olhos.

Ignorei-a e fui para o meu quarto. Ela já sabia a resposta.

Ótimo! Mais um defeito para minha quilométrica lista: Eu sou um hipócrita.

***

_**Luna POV**_

Abri os olhos num lugar já familiar. A luz verde da floresta fez um arrepio subir minha coluna. Não tinha boas recordações desse lugar. Ao fundo conseguia ouvir o som das ondas se chocando contra as rochas e esperei que aquele pesadelo se repetisse e acabasse logo.

Mas ele não se repetiu. O barulho das ondas foi aumentando e aumentando. Fechei os olhos com força e quando os abri, o cenário havia mudado.

Estava na First Beach. Na praia, havia um tronco caído, com raízes que se projetavam para fora, como as pernas de uma enorme aranha branca. Pude perceber que havia alguém sentado nas raízes, me esperando. Caminhei até lá e encontrei o menino Jacob, sem os músculos enormes ou a altura de gigante, vestido dos pés à cabeça. Ele olhava para as pedras, com um sorriso nas extremidades dos lábios grossos.

Sentei no tronco e esperei o que estava por vir.

"_Conhece alguma de nossas histórias antigas, sobre de onde viemos... quer dizer, dos quileutes?"_ ele começou.

"_Na verdade não"_, me peguei dizendo.

"_Bom, são um monte de lendas, e dizem que algumas datam da grande inundação... Ao que parece, os antigos quileutes amarraram as canoas nos topos das árvores mais altas da montanha pra sobreviverem como Noé e a arca." _Ele sorriu pra mostrar o pouco crédito que ele dava a essas histórias. _"Outra lenda diz que descendemos de lobos... E que os lobos ainda são nossos irmãos. É contra a lei da tribo matá-los. E há histórias sobre os _frios_." _A voz dele ficou um pouco mais baixa.

"_Os frios?"_, perguntei, intrigada.

"_É. Há história dos frios tão antigas quanto as lendas dos lobos, e algumas são mais recentes. De acordo com a lenda, meu bisavô conheceu alguns. Foi ele quem fez o acordo que os manteve longe de nossas terras."_ Ele revirou os olhos.

"_Seu bisavô?", _eu o estimulei a falar mais.

"_Ele era um ancião da tribo, como meu pai. Olhe só, os frios são os inimigos naturais dos lobos... Bom, não do lobo, mas dos lobos que se transformam em homens, como nossos ancestrais. Você pode chamar de lobisomens"._

"_Os lobisomens têm inimigos?"_

"_Só um"._

Eu olhei pra ele com seriedade, esperando disfarçar minha impaciência como admiração. Eu não sabia por que estava fingindo para ele, só sabia que era isso que eu deveria fazer.

"_Então veja você",_ ele continuou._ "Por tradição, os frios são nossos inimigos. Mas aquele bando que veio para nosso território na época do meu bisavô era diferente. Eles não machucavam como os outros da espécie deles faziam... Não deviam ser perigosos para a tribo. Então meu bisavô fez uma trégua com eles. Se prometessem ficar longe de nossas terras, nós não os revelaríamos aos caras-pálidas". _Ele me deu uma piscadela.

"_Se eles não eram perigosos, então por quê...?"_, eu tentei entender, esforçando meu cérebro a processar as informações. Senti a dor de cabeça chegando. Mas por quê? Era só um sonho... Muito real, mas, ainda assim, um sonho.

"_Sempre há um risco para os seres humanos que ficam perto dos frios, mesmo que eles sejam civilizados, como este clã. Nunca se sabe quando podem ficar famintos demais para resistir"_. Ele deliberadamente assumiu um tom de ameaça.

"_Como assim, 'civilizados'?"_ perguntei com dificuldade. A dor de cabeça só aumentava, mas eu sentia que ainda não podia deixar esse sonho ir embora. Tinha algo que eu _precisava_ descobrir.

"_Diziam que eles não machucavam seres humanos. Supostamente, de algum modo, conseguiam caçar só animais."_

Nesse instante, a dor explodiu em minha cabeça, me fazendo gemer de dor. Eu queria ouvir mais, tinha algo que eu esperava ouvir há muito tempo, algo que meu coração ansiava, mas que eu ainda desconhecia. Algo que eu não conseguia ouvir, porque alguma coisa bloqueava meu sonho.

Eu tinha consciência de ter feito uma pergunta ao menino Jake, mas eu não sabia o qual era. A dor era muito intensa, uma dor que eu não sabia poder sentir até nos sonhos. E Jake não percebia, parecia estar alheio ao meu sofrimento. Ele continuava a falar coisas que eu não conseguia captar.

Minha cabeça latejava, mas eu precisava saber. Havia milhares de perguntas dentro de mim que precisavam de respostas.

Mas ainda doía tanto, mas tanto, que eu já sentia o suor frio correndo minha face, despertando em mim uma urgência estranha em obter uma resposta que, não sei por que, era de alguma forma crucial para minha sanidade. E, então, reunindo toda a concentração que ainda me restava, soltei a pergunta num fio de voz, ansiosa pela resposta.

"_O que são os frios?"_

Ele sorriu de um jeito sombrio antes de responder.

"_Bebedores de sangue"_, respondeu, e mesmo com a voz sumindo em algum canto da minha mente, não pude deixar de sentir calafrios.

O sonho começou a se desfazer numa névoa. Me levantei apressada do tronco em que estava sentada. A dor de cabeça, embora presente, já estava controlada. _Não_ queria que acabasse agora, havia tanto a perguntar ainda. Mas a última coisa que pude ouvir antes que tudo se apagasse foi a voz sombria de Jacob pronunciando uma única palavra, _"vampiros"_.

***

Abri os olhos novamente, esperando me encontrar deitada em minha cama, no meu quarto, mas, para meu desespero, me encontrava na mesma floresta, com a luz verde iluminando o ambiente de modo sombrio e o barulho das ondas mais uma vez ao fundo.

Minha cabeça ainda latejava. Eu queria acordar, mas não conseguia, havia um torpor que me impedia de despertar.

Nem percebi que estava andando até me deparar com um Jacob Black, com rosto de menino assustado, o cabelo bonito preso em um rabo-de-cavalo na nuca, me pegando pela mão e me arrastando para a parte escura da floresta.

"_Jacob, qual é o problema?"_, perguntei. Eu resistia a ele, não queria ir para a escuridão.

"_Corra! Bella, você tem que correr!"_, sussurrou ele, apavorado.

Estaquei. Eu não me lembrava desse sonho, mas tinha certeza que já o tivera antes. Era como um _déjà vu_.

Logo em seguida, Jacob soltou minha mão, crescendo e se transformando no Jacob alto e musculoso que conheci, até que tremendo e se contorcendo, caiu no chão a meus pés.

"_Jacob!"_ eu gritei, vendo-o ser substituído por um imenso lobo castanho-avermelhado, com olhos escuros e inteligentes.

Quando meu olhar encontrou o do lobo, várias imagens invadiram minha mente ao mesmo tempo como flashes de um passado distante, fazendo minha cabeça explodir de dor. Os mesmos olhos negros inteligentes numa clareira, uma alcatéia correndo atrás de alguma fera, um Jacob saltando no ar e se transformando no enorme lobo castanho-avermelhado à minha frente. Imagens demais na minha cabeça.

Quando voltei a mim, eu ofegava, o suor extremamente frio descendo estranhamente pelo meu rosto e os gemidos de dor escapando por minha boca. E ao olhar para a luz que vinha da direção da praia, lá estava ele.

Edward saiu das árvores, a pele pálida brilhando fracamente e os olhos negros e perigosos. Erguia uma das mãos, acenando para que eu fosse com ele. O lobo grunhiu a meus pés.

Dei um passo a frente, a Edward. Ele sorriu e seus dentes eram afiados e pontudos.

"_Confie em mim."_, sussurrou ele.

Congelei enquanto caía de joelhos, reprimindo um grito. Uma nova onda de dor explodiu minha cabeça, acompanhada de imagens e sons sem nexo algum. _Confie em mim_, pairava em minha mente, enquanto ouvia o som de sirenes se aproximando, Edward perigosamente perto de mim, nós dois isolados do mundo por uma parede de carros. _Confie em mim_, logo depois de _'É melhor não sermos amigos'_, o rosto de Edward sério. _Confie em mim_, ele dizia e eu saía da enfermaria, o cheiro de ferrugem e sal embrulhando meu estômago. _Confie em mim 'só desta vez... Você é o contrário do comum'_, dito não como uma ofensa, mas como um elogio.

Minha marca de nascença ardeu como se gelo queimasse a minha pele e, logo em seguida, senti algo frio percorrer minha face. Uma brisa fria e inebriante atingiu meu rosto, o perfume familiar se fixando em minha mente e uma canção de ninar me envolvendo, fazendo-me relaxar e a dor deixar meu corpo aos poucos. Eu me sentia cada vez melhor. O frio e a brisa não pareciam fazer parte do sonho, pelo contrário, eles me pareciam muito reais, reais demais. Mas por mais que eu quisesse, por mais que eu me esforçasse, não conseguia acordar.

Ergui o rosto a tempo de ver o lobo se atirar no espaço entre mim e o vampiro, as presas mirando a jugular dele.

"Não!", acordei gritando, ofegante.

Me encolhi na cama quando uma brisa fria entrou pela janela aberta. Estranho, eu não tinha deixado ela aberta. Eu acho.

"Luna!" minha mãe apareceu, abrindo a porta do meu quarto e ascendendo a luz. "O que foi?" perguntou preocupada.

"Não foi nada", me apressei a dizer, forçando minha vista a se acostumar com a repentina claridade "foi só um pesadelo. Pode voltar a dormir, mãe."

"Certo." Ela suspirou, aliviada. "Feche a janela, sim? Não queremos um resfriado aqui." concordei com um aceno de cabeça e ela saiu do meu quarto, fechando a porta.

Levantei-me da cama, andando em direção à janela. Observei atentamente as sombras da floresta sob a luz da lua. A sensação de estar sendo observada percorreu meu corpo, fazendo uma descarga elétrica subir minha coluna. Eu estava ficando paranóica. Com certeza devia estar cansada demais para perceber que havia deixado a janela aberta.

Sacudi a cabeça, espantando as idéias absurdas que começavam a se formar. Fechei a janela, apaguei a luz e corri de volta para a cama.

Finalmente, a escuridão vazia tomou minha consciência. Não tive pesadelos. Pelo resto da noite, não havia mais sonhos.

***

_**Edward POV**_

Sob a proteção da noite, saí correndo pela floresta até chegar à casa em que tanto ansiava entrar.

À margem da floresta, concentrei-me nos pensamentos próximos. Já estava tarde, a lua estava presente no céu e as estrelas brilhavam como que refletindo minha ansiedade. Não havia uma mente desperta nas casas vizinhas. Todos dormiam, sonhavam.

Escalei a parede da casa, me segurando no batente enquanto abria a janela do quarto. Entrei silenciosamente como fazia há algum tempo. Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente o ar. A queimação voltou à minha garganta com satisfação. Ah, como eu havia sentido falta desse perfume! O _seu_ perfume.

Abri os olhos e, de longe, a examinei. Os cabelos fracamente iluminados pelo luar que entrava pela janela estavam mais escuros, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais com Bella. A pele pálida e saudável brilhava para mim. O curativo em sua testa estava visível, me lembrando do porque eu estava ali.

Sua respiração era lenta e profunda, o sono era calmo e a mente vazia. Cautelosamente, fui me aproximando da cama, a ansiedade se revirando inquieta dentro de mim.

Seu coração acelerou algumas batidas e ela se remexeu sob as cobertas, fazendo-as escorregarem um pouco mais.

Estaquei, prendendo a respiração de que não precisava. O compasso do seu coração se acalmou, e todo o seu tronco estava exposto agora. As semelhanças eram gritantes, embora ela não se vestisse como Bella, com camisetas velhas e calças surradas que a deixavam encantadora, mas, ainda assim, atraente e terrivelmente tentadora com uma camiseta de alça e um short curto, colados ao corpo, mostrando todas as curvas que Bella insistia em esconder.

Tive que reprimir o rumo que meus pensamentos tomavam. Afinal, eu não era mais um adolescente de 17 anos. Meu corpo era, mas minha mente não, e é a mente que domina a matéria, não?

Mas não pude evitar admirá-la.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto a observava, imerso em pensamentos. O que poderia ter sido, o que não poderia. O que teria acontecido se eu fosse forte o suficiente desde a primeira vez em que eu _a _vi. O que teria sido se eu fosse fraco o bastante para não partir. O que aconteceria comigo se _ela _seguisse em frente. Perguntas sem respostas. Especulações capazes de fazer até mesmo um vampiro se perder nos labirintos da loucura. Arrependimento. Hipóteses. Sonhos e pesadelos. Mas todos irreais, futuros descartados.

Fui desperto do torpor que frequentemente me atingia, ao observar que uma ruga se formava entre suas sobrancelhas, indicando a tensão em seu corpo. Tão parecida com a _minha _Bella.

Com um cuidado maior do que eu já tomava, me aproximei ainda mais da cama, parando ao lado daquele rosto em formato de coração. Contive o impulso de tocar-lhe a face e tirar qualquer traço de apreensão que ela possuísse. Eu não poderia tocá-la, não se não tivesse a certeza de que ela não acordaria.

Como se seu corpo respondesse que não queria minha presença no quarto, o ritmo de seu coração se alterou minimamente, batendo mais depressa. Mais uma vez estaquei, prendendo a respiração. Me controlava para não confortá-la do sonho qualquer que estivesse tendo, mas vê-la soltar um gemido de dor abafado por seus lábios fechados e se remexer novamente na cama, inquieta, tirou a racionalidade do meu comando.

Ajoelhei-me a seu lado, no chão de madeira, preocupado com ela. Pouco me importava se ela acordaria e me acharia um maníaco por me encontrar no quarto dela. Nunca em minhas visitas noturnas havia visto Luna ter um pesadelo. Nunca a havia visto gemer de dor. Nunca até agora. E isso me machucava por dentro, e muito, de um jeito que não deveria, um jeito que não era normal.

"O que foi, Luna?" sussurrei para ela, próximo ao seu ouvido, desejando que ela também falasse dormindo para que eu pudesse, assim como com Bella, ter uma fresta por onde espiar para enxergar sua misteriosa mente – ou pelo menos uma parte dela.

Seu corpo estremeceu, ela se remexeu novamente na cama, soltando mais um gemido de dor. Os lábios tremeram e se abriram.

"Não sei", ela resmungou. "Não... entendo."

Suspirei, sorrindo. Fascinante. Ela falava enquanto dormia, ela respondia. E isso me deixava ainda mais curioso. Seriam apenas respostas desconexas ou não? De qualquer forma, eu não tentaria obter essa resposta agora, não por enquanto. Havia algo que queria fazer, algo que eu _precisava_ fazer.

Hesitante, estiquei minha mão em sua direção e a depositei cautelosamente em seus cabelos, esperando que ela não acordasse.

Eu estava louco. Quantas barreiras ruí, quantas palavras quebrei em uma única noite? E o pior, eu não me arrependia disso. Na verdade, eu temia que, no fundo, eu desejasse que Luna acordasse, que disse que ela era a minha Bella, que sempre me amou e amará e que desejasse ficar comigo por toda a eternidade.

E foi com alívio e uma fração de desapontamento muito bem reprimida que ela não acordou. Ela somente suspirou, me dando confiança para sentir mais. Respirei fundo mais uma vez, a intensidade do seu perfume aumentada pela aproximação. Minha garganta ardeu em sede, mas agora eu era forte o suficiente para nem sequer cogitar a ideia de ressuscitar o monstro que existia dentro de mim. Perto dela eu me sentia vivo, como há muito não sentia. Sentia o impulso de lutar. Lutar contra o monstro, contra a sede, contra todos e o mundo inteiro. Sorri. Ela despertava o melhor em mim.

Acariciei seus cabelos macios, passando meus dedos por entre as mechas e os fios, para depois descer minha mão por seu rosto, as costas da mão acariciando a pele da maçã do rosto, sentindo uma textura tal como a da seda, a pele perfeita.

O simples toque me aquecia completamente por dentro.

Desci os dedos pela lateral da sua face, voltando a subi-los até o curativo na testa.

Luna soltou outro gemido, me fazendo retirar imediatamente a mão do machucado, receando que eu lhe tivesse causado alguma dor.

Seus lábios tremeram.

"Preciso saber mais", ela voltou a resmungar, me enchendo de curiosidade. Uma curiosidade que, há muito, não sentia.

"Sobre o quê?" perguntei num sussurro.

"Os... frios", ela murmurou.

Congelei com o que essa palavra em especial pudesse significar para ela.

"Bebedores... de sangue", suspirou.

Seu coração começou a diminuir o ritmo, contradizendo as minhas expectativas.

Era agora que seu coração deveria acelerar, não era? Agora ela deveria tentar se livrar do pesadelo que a fez pensar nos bebedores de sangue. Ela deveria acordar em desespero. Mas não. Ela era como _ela_.

"Não", ela pediu num resmungo antes que a respiração voltasse a se tornar profunda e o coração assumisse um compasso calmo.

Enquanto isso, minha mente fervilhava com as últimas palavras que Luna pronunciou. _Frios_. Nós, os Cullen, éramos _frios_, os frios das lendas quileutes, os bebedores de sangue. Bella conhecia a lenda, contada pelo próprio Jacob Black. Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que ela me revelou qual era e como havia descoberto a sua teoria sobre o que _eu_ era, acertando em cheio. Port Angeles. Caminho de volta. Ela disse que não se importava com o que eu fosse, não se importava que eu não fosse humano, mas sim um monstro. E eu senti raiva por isso, raiva pelos seus sentidos trocados que a atraíam para o perigo, fazendo-a negar qualquer tipo de segurança, ignorando a proteção que eu tentava construir ao seu redor, fazendo-me sentir uma esperança que devia ser proibida para mim. Mas, ainda assim, mesmo com sua sanidade duvidosa – afinal, como ela podia não se importar com minha natureza assassina? – ela estava completamente certa: era tarde demais para não estarmos envolvidos.

Mas seria possível que Luna tivesse essa memória de Bella? Isto é, se ela fosse, por alguma hipótese, reencarnação dela. Ou será que ela ficou sabendo da lenda por outra pessoa? Quem sabe outro garoto quileute descrente das tradições da tribo? Talvez outro garoto que quisesse impressioná-la.

Um suspiro me trouxe de volta à realidade: Luna. Eu ainda estava me recuperando das especulações que invadiram minha mente.

"Qual é o problema?" ela murmurou, fazendo-me estacar de susto e surpresa. Se eu não tivesse certeza de que ela estivesse dormindo, poderia jurar que Luna via a confusão que tomava meu cérebro.

Estava sendo uma noite de fortes emoções para mim e, se eu não fosse um vampiro, duvido que ainda estivesse vivo. Seria mais provável que eu tivesse morrido de uma parada cardíaca, tamanha a intensidade e diversidade de sentimentos que experimentei somente nessas poucas horas, sentimentos e emoções demais para compensar todos aqueles anos de uma quase-vida vazia.

Seu coração voltou a acelerar, deixando-me ansioso. O que mais eu poderia esperar dela? Vê-la sonhar era como abrir uma pequena caixa de surpresas. Imprevisível.

Seus lábios se abriram trêmulos novamente, enquanto eu esperava.

"Jacob", resmungou.

Uma onda de sentimentos confusos estremeceu minhas bases. O que eu poderia esperar? O que poderia pensar? Luna sonhava com _ele_? Era o mesmo Jacob Black que Bella conheceu? Ou seria _outro_ garoto? Seria uma lembrança de uma vida passada? Ou um personagem de um livro qualquer que se fixou em sua memória? Ah! Como eu queria poder penetrar sua mente, saber o que realmente pensa, não somente o que deixa escapar.

Havia tantas dúvidas, tantas questões. Mas nenhuma resposta. E a cada momento em que eu procurava por respostas, recebia mais perguntas. E a cada pergunta sem resposta, eu me viciava. Um vício que já havia conhecido uma única vez e que marcou irremediavelmente a minha existência. E, ao que parece, enfim, encontrei uma nova droga viciante, um novo tipo de heroína capaz de me fazer sentir vivo novamente.

Ah! Mas o que esse nome significa para ela?

Todas as possibilidades que me passavam pela cabeça não eram nada atraentes para mim. Se fosse uma lembrança de Bella, por que ela se lembraria de Jacob e não de mim? Será que eu lhe causei um mal tão irreparável que a fez se esquecer da minha danosa interferência em sua antiga vida? Mas e se fosse um garoto qualquer, por que ela sonharia com _ele_? Por que – mesmo que ela só tivesse me visto nos horários de almoço – ela não sonharia comigo, como Bella sonhava?

O pior: eu queria que ela sonhasse, mesmo que isso fosse o passo inicial para nos envolvermos naquela mesma história. No meu íntimo, eu queria que estivéssemos envolvidos. O certo e o errado pareciam ter trocado os papéis agora. Tal como com Bella. E eu me odiava por isso, mesmo que no fundo, eu me encontrasse em profunda alegria.

Mas aquele nome – como qualquer outro que não fosse o meu – saído de seus lábios, atiçavam a fera ciumenta em meu interior, me fazendo desejar arremessar quem quer que fosse esse tal de Jacob contra a parede, com a maior força possível, para ouvir cada osso e cada vértebra se esfarelar, como uma sinfonia de cristais se quebrando. Momentaneamente, não era mais a sede que me queimava. Não, era um sentimento de posse completamente doentio que eu só havia sentido em relação a uma pessoa em toda a minha existência. Ciúme, eu estava me corroendo de ciúme.

E mesmo que esse fosse um sentimento nada valoroso, eu estava satisfeito. Eu podia _sentir_ novamente. Mesmo que fosse ciúme. E o ciúme era um sentimento tão humano.

Novamente fui tirado do meu torpor de pensamentos e sentimentos. Luna gemeu de dor, mais uma vez, fazendo-me senti-la como se fosse a minha própria. Eu queria poder fazê-la parar de sofrer, mas eu não podia. E essa minha falta de ação me frustrava.

"Cuidado", seu tom de voz soava mais aflito. "Não", ela pedia, "não".

"Acalme-se, meu anjo", era a única coisa que eu podia fazer, confortá-la com palavras que eu não sabia se seriam absorvidas por seu inconsciente. E essa minha falta de ação me torturava.

E para aumentar a minha dor, algumas poucas lágrimas encontraram caminho nos cantos de seus olhos fechados, descendo pelas laterais de seu alvo rosto, ora encontrando o limite imposto pelas raízes de seus macios cabelos, ora fazendo o contorno da sua orelha.

E eu queria poder confortá-la, acordá-la de qualquer que seja o sonho ruim que estivesse tendo. Mas a única coisa que fiz – ignorando qualquer traço de racionalidade que ainda teimava em me pôr algum juízo na cabeça – foi percorrer os caminhos das lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, secando o rastro molhado e me permitindo, mais uma vez naquela noite, sentir sua pele fina, macia, frágil e quente, aquecendo meu frio coração com apenas aquele toque.

Mais um gemido, e todo o encanto foi quebrado. Afastei a mão, me chutando mentalmente por tocá-la sem pensar que minha temperatura fria demais não fosse agradável para ela. E eu desejei poder ser quente o suficiente para não repeli-la, como já havia desejado em tempos passados.

Mas como que contrariando minha interpretação das suas reações inconscientes, seus lábios se abrem e, num suspiro, ela pronuncia o que eu quis ouvir desde o primeiro dia em que velei seu sono.

"Edward..." e, como mágica, a tensão existente em seu rosto, causada pela dor e pelo pesadelo, se desfez; a ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas não estava mais lá. Era como se eu removesse seu sofrimento, me dando esperanças que talvez fossem falsas, mas que, em meu íntimo, eu imploraria para que não fossem.

Ela sonhava comigo.

Ela _sonhava _comigo. Sonhava. Não era um pesadelo.

Percorri com meus olhos todo o seu corpo. Não havia tensão alguma. Não havia mais aquela ruga, nem o cenho franzido. Não havia lágrimas nos olhos, maxilar trincado ou punhos cerrados. Tampouco havia dor em seu semblante.

Voltei a atenção para o curativo. Teria de dar uma olhada nisso.

"Confie em mim", sussurrei, como se ela estivesse acordada.

Cuidadosamente retirei o esparadrapo e a gaze. Havia um corte não muito profundo, mas bem limpo.

Repentinamente, a tensão estava de volta em seu corpo, as batidas irregulares do seu coração, os sons abafados saindo de sua boca, carregados de dor.

"Calma, meu anjo", eu pedi antes de sair para o banheiro e retornar frações de segundo depois. Soprei o local do corte, para aliviar a sensação dolorida com meu hálito frio, antes de lhe fazer um novo curativo.

Já não gemia, mas ainda pronunciava palavras desconexas. "Confio", "não", "sempre" e "não" novamente.

Quis ter a certeza de que não havia deixado nenhum outro machucado passar despercebido, alguma coisa que lhe estivesse causando a dor. Os pés estavam perfeitos. Os joelhos um pouco ralados, mas sem sangue. As pernas e os ombros estavam bem. Os braços apresentavam alguns arranhões. As mãos... virei as palmas para cima. Um pouco raladas, com pequenos arranhões e... uma _marca_? Mas não uma marca qualquer, isso não. Era a marca de uma _cicatriz_.

Senti que, se tivesse um coração, esse estaria cavalgando a toda velocidade se não tivesse parado e entrado em colapso diante de tamanha surpresa.

A mesma mão. A mesma cicatriz em forma de meia lua, num tom mais pálido que o normal para sua pele, e mais fria também. O marco de um dia em que quase a perdi para James, para a morte e para mim mesmo.

Passei meu dedo indicador sobre aquela fina linha curva para ter a certeza de que ela estava mesmo ali. E estava. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer situação. Afinal, se não fosse por mim e pelo meu mundo, ela não existiria.

E então compreendi.

Não era _só_ a cicatriz. Era _ela_. Era Bella! Era a _alma_ dela.

Aquela mordida marcou sua alma. E o seu corpo, como reflexo dela, preservava a marca.

Mas antes que o sentimento bom de tê-la de volta na minha existência me tomasse por completo, eu percebi o que essa revelação trazia consigo. Aquela mordida _marcou_ a sua alma. Seria um indício de que os vampiros não a têm? Seria por isso que a cicatriz ainda permanece em Luna? Isso significa que o veneno da mordida marcou a alma de Bella de tal forma como se a cicatriz fosse um tecido necrosado, morto? Se para todas essas perguntas a resposta fosse sim, então eu nunca transformaria Luna, nem que ela fosse Bella, porque seria como se eu matasse a sua alma, a alma que eu tanto amei, e amo. Seria como se eu matasse a mim mesmo, não seria?

Mas ainda era _ela_. E isso não me impedia de viver ao seu lado, se assim ela permitisse. Vê-la seguir seu curso, comigo sendo seu companheiro, vivendo ao seu lado até que seus dias se esgotassem naturalmente e, consequentemente, os meus também. Porque eu só existo por ela.

A lembrança de uma antiga visão de Alice brilhou em minha memória. Uma clareira, a _nossa _clareira. Uma garota, a _minha_ garota. Um novo eu, plenamente feliz. Uma esperança. E seria desse jeito até o _nosso_ limite. Mas quando esse limite chegasse, não haveria a dor que houve quando Bella morreu. Porque haveria a certeza de que ela me amou e eu a amei. E que o nosso tempo aqui na Terra foi finalmente vivido como há muito deveria ter sido.

Sim, era isso o que eu faria. Se ela me permitisse ocupar tal lugar em sua vida.

Vi uma lágrima brotar do canto de seu olho fechado, escorrendo por sua face. Havia angústia em sua expressão, e eu não sabia o que tanto a afligia. Queria poder saber o que a incomodava para, assim, fazê-la se sentir melhor. Era uma necessidade para mim. Eu necessitava que a _minha vida_ estivesse bem. Mas ainda assim, eu temia que a razão desse sofrimento fosse a minha presença, porque, se fosse, por mais que me doesse, eu teria de me afastar. Porque ela sempre foi a minha vida. E é ela quem realmente importa.

"Não chore", pedi, secando uma segunda lágrima sua que seguia um caminho semelhante à primeira. "Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem", acariciei seu rosto, "minha Bella", suspirei, "minha Luna." Sorri, me aproximando mais de seu rosto, cantarolando a canção de ninar que estava trancada dentro de mim como uma memória de um passado bom e feliz. Um passado, que eu julgava estar para sempre perdido, de um eu que julgava ter morrido.

Mas agora, agora eu não era mais uma casca vazia ou um vampiro-zumbi. Agora não haveria mais rotina. Não haveria mais preto e branco ou escalas de cinza. Não haveria certezas também, mas era vibrante. Haveria sentimentos, cores, chocolate, morangos, frésias, incertezas e surpresas. E haveria Luna, se ela permitisse.

Haveria uma nova chance.

Ainda haveria culpa, eu sabia. Por amar de novo. Por respeito à Bella. Mesmo que fosse irracional eu me culpar por amar a mesma alma em pessoas diferentes, duas vidas que não eram a mesma, mas que possuíam a mesma essência única.

Mas, acima de tudo, haveria algo mais. E dessa vez, daria certo. Eu me empenharia nisso.

Porque agora havia esperança e prelúdios de uma vitória. A vitória do nosso amor.

E como se Luna compartilhasse dessa minha esperança, seu corpo relaxou e, com um suspiro, toda a tensão se foi. Os cantos dos seus lábios se curvaram minimamente para cima. Ela estava bem. E feliz.

Me vi tentando não criar falsas expectativas, tentando não me iludir. Mas era difícil não pensar que minhas palavras pudessem fazê-la sorrir, que minha esperança pudesse contagiá-la, que pudesse dar certo.

Havia tantos desejos... mas tantos obstáculos.

Agora, mais que nunca, deveria manter os pés no chão. Porque, agora, a única certeza que eu tinha era a de que Luna é a minha Bella e, por isso, não poderia perdê-la novamente. Ou não aguentaria.

E refletindo meus sentimentos, a tensão estava de volta nela. Como se ela não gostasse do rumo que meus pensamentos tomavam. Como se ela dissesse para ignorarmos os obstáculos, porque eu não iria perdê-la. Como se o que ela quisesse fosse que eu me deixasse guiar por um coração que não bate mais, mas que, na sua presença, age como se galopasse. Assim como o seu batia aceleradamente.

Encurtei ainda mais a distância entre nós. Toquei-lhe a face para que ela sentisse que estava tudo bem, que não precisava se alterar, que ia dar tudo certo. Eu faria dar.

E a proximidade era tanta, que pude sentir sua respiração quente se misturando à minha fria. Pude sentir minha garganta arder novamente, a familiar dor e o perfume inebriante atiçando em meu interior o desejo, não por seu sangue, mas por ela, pela presença dela, por seus lábios nos meus. E, por um instante, a atração me pareceu inevitável, incontestável.

_Edward! Edward!_ Podia ouvir o pensamento de Alice gritar por mim, evitando que eu cometesse uma loucura, um ato desejado, mas, ainda assim, insano nas condições apresentadas. _Você precisa sair daí agora!_

Ignorei o tom aflito de seus pensamentos. Por que eu sairia? Meu lugar é com ela, ao lado dela.

_Você precisa sair. Ela vai acordar!_

Mas não era isso o que eu queria, o que eu mais desejava? Que ela acordasse e que pudéssemos resolver tudo de uma vez?

_Vamos, Edward! Não desse jeito. Você vai assustá-la! Veja!_

E eu tive o vislumbre da visão que Alice me mostrou.

_Nela, Luna acordava de um pesadelo com um grito e se deparava comigo em seu quarto. E ela gritava de susto novamente, se encolhendo na cama. E enquanto eu me aproximava dela para tentar explicar alguma coisa, a luz era acesa e sua mãe aparecia na porta do quarto. Uma situação inexplicável._

Não precisava ser assim.

Voltei a atenção para o presente. Luna cerrava os punhos, a respiração se tornava ofegante, os músculos se enrijeciam, ela se movia inquieta na cama. Em breve ela acordaria.

Disparei em máxima velocidade para fora da janela, ao mesmo tempo em que Luna gritava "Não" e acordava. Não poderia ter fechado a janela sem ela perceber. Talvez, afinal, eu quisesse deixar uma pista de que estive lá.

Num instante, eu estava de volta à margem da floresta. Alice estava lá, carrancuda.

_Por que hesitou tanto antes de sair de lá?_

Simplesmente dei de ombros.

_Sempre faça o que _eu_ mandar quando _eu _mandar, ok?_

Revirei os olhos e concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

_Sabia que devia ter vindo! Fiquei desesperada quando suas ações ficaram incertas e impulsivas e vi que você podia pôr tudo a perder. O que aconteceu com você? E todo aquele discurso de não nos aproximarmos dela? Eu sei que agora você sabe que eu tinha razão, mas se você aparecer assim, de repente, vai assustá-la..._

Ignorei-a, não precisava escutar o sermão que eu sabia que merecia. Eu sabia que a minha noite foi movida principalmente pela impulsividade e que eu poderia criar problemas maiores para mim e minha família e que as coisas podiam ficar fora de controle, mas era algo que eu simplesmente _precisava_ fazer.

Desviei a minha concentração para outro pensamento que me era muito mais interessante agora, o da mãe de Luna.

Ela olhava preocupada para a filha, que parecia assustada e confusa, mas ficou mais tranquila quando soube que era só um pesadelo. _Mais um dos seus estranhos pesadelos_, ela pensava. Parecia normal para ela, mas o que esses pesadelos teriam de estranhos? Me vi intrigado. E que pesadelos seriam esses? Com qual frequência eles aconteciam?

"Feche a janela, sim? Não queremos um resfriado aqui." A mãe voltou a dizer num tom divertido, _Sempre distraída, essa minha filha_, ela pensava, _ela não tem jeito mesmo_. Vi Luna concordar com um aceno de cabeça, para então a mãe sair do quarto da filha e fechar a porta, aliviada e despreocupada.

Voltei minha atenção à janela, esperando ansiosamente ela aparecer. E logo ela apareceu.

_Tudo vai mudar agora, não vai?_ Alice estava do meu lado.

Somente lhe dei um leve aceno que, prontamente, ela entenderia como um 'sim'.

Tudo mudaria porque, agora que eu tinha _aquela _certeza, eu lutaria por _ela_.

Alice se despediu silenciosamente de mim, deixando-me um pouco sozinho, digerindo tudo, a seu ver.

Eu só pude observar Luna, protegido pelas sombras das árvores. Admirar o quanto seus olhos brilhavam procurando algo na floresta, o quanto sua pele pálida era iluminada à luz do luar, o quanto seus cabelos se moviam quando ela balançava a cabeça e o vento soprava em seu rosto.

E quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, numa fração mínima de segundo, havia uma corrente elétrica percorrendo meu corpo. Uma descarga elétrica que me enchia de energia e vida.

Somente quando sua imagem não pôde mais ser vista, pude me libertar do feitiço que sua presença exercia em mim, atraindo a minha atenção para ela. E, então, pude ir embora, correndo com o vento, como o vento, voltando para casa e sabendo que, dessa vez, eu não deixaria nada dar errado.

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Oi, gente! ^^

De novo, peço desculpas. Estou me sentindo muito mal por ter demorado tanto. Bom, vamos lá.

**Motivos:** Basicamente, resumindo: _Provas_ de fim de ano escolar;_ ENEM_; _primeiras fases_ de **vestibular** para universidades públicas; _segundas fases_ também [ainda não concluí essa parte. Domingo tem prova, me desejem sorte]; mãe pedindo para dar um tempo nas fics [por ficar pendurada no computador até tarde – ou cedo, se você considerar que é sempre até a madrugada do dia seguinte]; necessidade de _estudar_ pra prestar o vestibular [tudo o que eu não estudei no decorrer do ano ¬¬ – um conselho: não deixem pra estudar de última hora pro vestibular]; _colação de grau_; _baile de formatura_; _festas_ de fim de ano.

Espero que compreendam. Era tanta coisa pra fazer que minha inspiração se assustou e se escondeu em algum lugar que eu não sabia qual era.

Mas, então... **Sobre o capítulo:** O que acharam? Déjà vu, revelações, certezas e uma ligação entre eles, o _timing _perfeito. :D

Espero que tenha valido a pena.

Preciso voltar à forma [intelectual e criativa].

O próximo pode demorar um pouco porque eu terei provas de domingo a quarta, mas vou tentar não exagerar :)

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *

Enquanto isso, tive surtos nas horas mais improváveis [madrugada antes de vestibular e maquiagem para o Ano Novo]. Acabei escrevendo duas one-shots do universo Harry Potter, sobre James/Lily, gênero Humor/Romance. Quem estiver interessado, são elas:

"**Consequências"** - _**Sinopse: **"Verdade ou Consequência?" Para cada ato, há uma consequência. Lily ensinou o jogo às amigas, que ensinaram aos marotos. Agora ela deve encarar as conseqüências.__ (_ http : // www. fanfiction .net/s/5604009/1/Consequencias ) _Tirem os espaços ^^_

"**Borboletas, Estrelinhas e Fogos de Artifício" - **_**Sinopse: **__Lily Evans vai descobrir que James Potter é capaz de fazer uma fantasia de criança se tornar uma piada. Ou uma realidade. __(_ http : // www. fanfiction .net/s/5634256/1/Borboletas_Estrelinhas_e_Fogos_de_Artificio ) _Tirem os espaços ^^_

* * *

Obrigada: **adriana, Amanda, SAPPHIRE ANGELINE, Prisciila Massen, Jéssica, mirian masen, Higina Martins dos Reis, Aidia Cristina, Prisciila, cla. cullen** e **Cathy S Black **pelos cometários! ^^

Obrigada também **bstew **pelo Story Alert e **Leticia Sales, Ad CC, Beka Assis, ****Wine Cullen, bstew **e **Rachel Cullen Winchester** pelo Favorite Story! ;)

* * *

**Comentem!! Dúvidas? Eu respondo nos comentário! Críticas? Vou tentar melhorar! Mas só vou poder saber se vocês comentarem! ;D**

* * *

**Propagandinha básica:** Leiam **"A Carta" **, **"A Resposta"** e **"Descobertas" **(Vejam no meu perfil) Leiam lá e comentem, ok? Deem uma chance a elas ;)

Comentem aqui, comentem lá! ;D

* * *

**VEJA O TRAILER:** _http: // www. youtube. com/watch?v=_dSqVrOP0lg _(Vídeo por Jannie e Luana)

(Copie e cole no navegador sem os espaços, ok?)


End file.
